Quand on veut, on peut! Je te veux, je peux ?
by culiny
Summary: Bella est une belle jeune femme amoureuse d'Edward qui l'a considère comme sa petite sœur. Mais Bella s'en va pour deux ans et refuse de partir "sans souvenir". Que va t-il se passer ? Et lors de son retour ? Rating M (pas pour faire jolie).
1. Le départ

BONJOUR A TOUS,

Je suis nouvelle ici, ça fait un moment que j'écris mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de publier jusqu'à maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce que je risque franchement ? Au pire, vous n'aimez pas et c'est tant pis pour moi.

Ici vous ne retrouverez pas de fantastique, ni vampire, ni loup-garou. D'ailleurs il n'y aura pas de Jacob (désolé). Un peu d'humour et d'amour.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser :D

Le rating est M, il n'y aura pas de violence, mais un peu de sexe.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Ps: Je m'excuse pour les fautes en avance, bonne lecture.

Edit: Correction de l'orthographe!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le départ.

Ce soir, Bella, 20 ans, passait sa dernière soirée à Los-Angeles. Demain, elle devra dire au revoir à tous ses amis et s'envoler pour NY. Bella en rêvait depuis toute petite. Allez à NY et intégrer une troupe de danse. Depuis ses 5 ans, elle s'exerçait. Ses parents, décédaient depuis 2 ans, l'avaient toujours encouragée et l'avaient inscrite dans la meilleure école de danse de Los-Angeles. Elle était brillante, s'est lors d'un spectacle de fin d'année qu'un directeur artistique l'avait approchée pour lui proposer d'intégrer son prochain spectacle. Il l'avait laissée finir sa dernière année et l'avait choisi comme figure principale.

Elle n'avait pas hésité à dire oui une seule seconde. Son frère était fier d'elle et l'avait encouragée. Ensemble, ils avaient cherché un appartement à NY et avaient été installé toutes ses affaires lundi dernier. Elle était prête, c'était son moment.

Alors pour sa dernière soirée, elle avait décidé d'aller à une de ses soirées étudiantes qu'elle ne fréquentait jamais. Elle avait rejoint son ami Angela mais après quelques heures, elle s'ennuya ferme. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas partir avant qu'ilarrive. Et justement, il était arrivé, i peine 10 minutes. Elle fait comme si de rien alors que tout son corps était en feu.

Edward. Edward, 24 ans, est le meilleur ami de son frère, Jasper, depuis des siècles lui semblait-elle. En tout cas, Bella l'avait toujours connu. Elle était folle de lui depuis qu'elle avait commencé à s'intéresser au garçon. Enfin, à lui quoi. Bella n'avait eu que deux petits copains, Ben, qui sortait d'ailleurs maintenant avec son amie Angela et qui a pris ses jambes à son cou quand Edward et Jasper l'avaient menacé de jamais coucher avec Bella. Et Tyler, il a été sa première fois. Elle était si amoureuse de lui, mais voilà, le sexe avec lui était si ... Enfin, c'était le néant quoi.

 _"Edward à trois heures!"_ \- chantonna Angela

 _"Chut!"_ -Bella se retourna et tomba sur lui en train de parler à une blonde. _"C'est qui ?"_

 _"Une MST sur pattes, tu n'as rien à craindre!"_ Belle leva les yeux au ciel.

 _"Faut que ce soit ce soir!"_

 _"Je sais, mais habillais comme je t'ai habillé, s'il ne te saute pas dessus, il est gay!"_

 _"Il n'est pas gay! ... Enfin j'espère!"_

 _"Il arrive fait genre de rien"_ Angela lui tendit un verre avec une paille que Bella s'empressa de mettre en bouche.

Edward arriva par-derrière, encercla sa taille et lui embrassa sa joue alors qu'elle fessait toujours semblant de boire.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais la mini Jazz ? Et qu'est-ce que tu bois ?"_

 _"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Edward! J'ai plus 5 ans et je bois ce que je veux!"_ Elle lança un regard assassin.

 _"Oh Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ?" Un chagrin d'amour ?"_

 _"Tu te crois drôle ? Tu me saoules à toujours faire comme si j'avais encore 5 ans, ce n'est plus le cas au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué!"_

 _"Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur!"_

 _"Bah moi j'en ai marre d'être la petite sœur ok ? Je ne veux pas être ta petite sœur! J'ai déjà un frère!"_

 _"Tu nous fais ta crise de l'adolescence ?"_

 _"Tu me saoules Edward! Je suis plus un ado!"_

 _"Tu te vexes pour un rien en ce moment!"_ se plaina-t-il

 _"Je m'en vais Angela, je t'appelle quand je suis à NY."_ Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais il la rattrapa par le bras

 _"Attends, tu vas pas rentrer toute seule quand même ?"_

 _"Quoi ? Tu veux peut-être me déposer ? J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir un chaperon"_ Elle avait répondu sur un ton sec.

 _"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?"_

 _"Je veux rentrer chez moi et toi tu me fais chier!"_

 _"Je vais t'accompagner! Tu pourrais te faire violer dans cette tenue!"_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré qu'il la prenne encore comme une enfant, Isabella Swan venait d'avoir 20 ans il y a tout juste 2 semaines et ça commencé à lui peser lourd qu'on puisse encore la considérer comme la gamine de 10 ans qu'elle avait été. Elle avait changé, physiquement comme mentalement.

 _"Tu dis n'importe quoi! Je vis au bout de la rue, personne ne va me suivre et me violer bon sang!"_ Elle se positionna, main sur les hanches. _"La seule personne à me suivre et me harceler, s'est toi! Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas essayer de me violer ?"_ Dit-elle en croissant les bras.

Edward fut surpris par cette question, sérieusement, elle venait vraiment de lui demander s'il allait la violer ? Il la regarda puis explosa de rire. Bella était définitivement vexée. Elle sera les dents et prit le chemin de chez elle.

 _"Attend Bella! Putain, ça va pas de me demander ça ? Je poserai jamais les mains sur toi!"_

 _"Oh mais vas-y, dit que je suis moche. Avoir eu ton rire en pleine face n'était pas assez vexant."_

 _"Bella! Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais moche, je pourrais jamais te dire ça enfin! ... Et puis tu es la petite sœur de Jazz donc comme ma sœur, ce serait presque de l'inceste"_

 _"Tu es un gros con."_

 _"Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? Ce n'est pas méchant!"_

Bella continua sa route, Edward derrière, elle se glissa sous le perron et inséra sa clé dans la serrure.

 _"Bonne nuit Edward!"_

 _"Bella, je m'excuse. Peu importe ce que j'ai dit, je suis désolé"_

 _"Tu ne comprends vraiment rien! Rentre chez toi Edward"_

 _"Bell's, tu pars demain! On ne va pas s'embrouiller quand même !"_

 _"Entre"_ soupira-t-elle.

Elle posa ses clés sur le meuble, retira ses chaussures et alla pour se diriger vers le salon quand Edward l'attrapa par le bras et la prit dans ses bras. Avec ses 20 centimètres en plus de Bella, il posa son menton sur la tête de la belle. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour qu'un large sourire ne s'affiche pas sur son visage. Il avait raison, c'était sa dernière soirée ici, sa dernière nuit.

 _"Tu vas me manquer Bell's!"_

 _"Toi pas!"_ Il lui tapa la tête avant qu'elle ne lui donne un coup dans les côtes.

 _"Je vais te manquer menteuse"_

 _"Oui, tu viendras me voir ?"_

 _"Bien sûr"_

 _"Tu le promets"_

 _"Je te le promets ... Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu vas danser! Rencontrer des gens, te faire des amies! Tu oublies les garçons par contre!"_ Il s'installa dans le fauteuil.

 _"Faut bien que quelqu'un assouvisse mes pulsions sexuelles!"_ rie-t-elle en le rejoignant.

 _"Seigneur, est-ce qu'on a vraiment ce genre de discussions là ?"_

 _"Je suis humaine! Tout le monde aime le sexe! Ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas ça!?"_

 _"Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi!"_

 _"Je suis en train de me dire que je devrais commencer ici, parce que je ne peux pas débarquer à NY et sauter sur le premier venu, se serait mal venu."_ Bella joua avec ses cheveux et laissa glissait sa main de son genou jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

 _"Quoi ?"_

Bella profita de sa non-attention pour se faire à califourchon sur lui.

 _"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

 _"Tu es un mec et moi je suis une fille, on est fait pour s'entendre"_ Bella effectua un mouvement contre son bassin. _"On se connaît bien tous les deux"_ Elle définit le nœud de sa robe et la passa par-dessus sa tête. Fessant apparaître ses sous-vêtements aux yeux d'Edward. Elle effectua encore un mouvement contre son bassin. _"ça pourrait être tellement bien."_ Encore un mouvement contre son bassin qui la fit gémir. Edward sembla réagir.

 _"Rhabilles-toi!"_

Bella secoua la tête et enfouit sa tête dans le coup d'Edward.

 _"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu cherches quoi, que je te prenne sur le canapé"_ dit-il déstabilise.

 _"C'est exactement ce que je veux!"_ Elle effectua un mouvement contre son bassin et colla sa poitrine au nez d'Edward.

 _"Arrête"_ Il la repoussa, ses mains agrippèrent ses épaules et il la secoua _"Arrête! Ça suffit! Qu'est-ce qui te prend bordel ?"_

 _"J'ai envie de toi"_ Elle se rapprocha de lui à nouveau mais il tendit les bras devant lui par sécurité.

 _"Tu as bu ou quoi ? Tu es complètement cinglé!"_ Il criait, en colère.

Bella sursauta, Edward n'était pas du genre à crier et encore moi sur elle, en faites il ne lui avait jamais crié dessus, il ne s'était jamais mis en colère contre elle et la défendait toujours face à Jasper. Seulement Bella ne se laissa pas démonter, elle voulait passer sa dernière nuit avec Edward.

 _"Pourquoi tu me repousses ? T'en a envie, je peux sentir ton érection et elle semble énorme"_ Rit-elle.

 _"Bella, je rigole pas! Faut que t'arrête!"_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_ se plaina-t-elle. _"Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour toi ?"_

Elle prit ses mains, qui jusque-là était posée contre ses épaules et les glissa jusqu'à sa poitrine.

 _"Touche-moi! Juste une fois! Personne ne le saura."_ lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Bella l'embrassa dans le cou en lui retirant son t-shirt. il lui empoigna les hanches et la rapprocha encore plus de lui, ce qui le fit grogner et fermer les yeux. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Quand il fut seulement vêtu de son sous-vêtement, elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre qui était au rez de chaussée puis jusqu'à son lit, elle s'y installa. Elle tira sur son bras pour le faire tomber sur elle.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou tout en parcourant de ses mains sur le corps dénudé de Bella. Elle roula du bassin sous lui mais il était trop occupé à laisser une trace sur son cou. Elle descendit une de ses mains jusqu'à l'entrejambe d'Edward et le caressa par-dessus son boxer ce qui le fit encore une fois grogner. Il descendit petit à petit. Il passa une de ses mains sous les ficelles de son string et glissa un doigt entre ses lèvres intime. Un gémissement venant de Bella retentis. Il la caressa quelques secondes puis rentra un doigt en elle, puis deux. Bella ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de criait de plaisir. Il la pompa d'abord lentement puis sous les roulades de bassin de Bella, ses doigts se firent plus rapides dans son intimité.

 _"Oh mon Dieu! Plus fort Eddy! J'y suis presque"_

Edward s'immobilisa. Bella bougea des hanches mais il retira ses doigts violemment d'elle et se releva choqué. Une seule personne avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça. L'entendre l'appeler Eddy, lui fit réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ramènes-toi!"_ Dit-elle dans un grognement de mécontentement.

 _"Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je ... Je peux pas faire ça!"_ dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

 _"Quoi ? Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu tard maintenant ?"_

 _"C'est mal, très mal! Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça!"_ dit-il en cherchant ses vêtements.

 _"Ne me laisse pas comme ça!"_

 _"Tais-toi je t'en prie"_ Il enfila ses vêtements.

 _"Edward!"_ Elle se mit à pleurnichait comme une petite fille privée de bonbon

 _"Je suis désolé"_ Il enfila le reste de ses affaires!

 _"Edward! Je te jure que si tu pars je te tue"_ le menaça-t-elle.

 _"Je ... Je regrette ce qui vient de se passer!"_ Il était triste.

 _"Mais moi pas! Je t'en prie!"_

Il la regarda comme s'il souffrait de l'intérieur et partit en claquant la porte sans se retourner.

* * *

On s'arrête là pour le moment :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, en fonction de vos avis, je continuerais ou non.

Toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, constructive ou non est la bienvenue :D

Bonne soirée xoxo.


	2. Le retour

BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE.

Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que vous ayez été aussi nombreuses (nombreux ?) à lire mon début d'histoire.

Je vous remercie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça vous plaît.

Je tiens également à m'excuser pour les fautes dans le premier chapitre, j'ai halluciné de voir mes fautes. J'ai été un peu trop presser de publier.

Je m'excuse également pour les yeux qui ont brûlée sous ces dernières.

En espérant faire (beaucoup) moins de fautes dans ce second chapitre ...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le retour

Aujourd'hui, ça fessait exactement 714 jours que Bella n'avait pas revue la maison de son enfance. Alors quand elle sortit du taxi accompagné de son amie Alice, Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Elle poussa la barrière blanche qui fessait barrage à la maison tandis que le chauffeur aidait Alice avec les bagages.

 _"Tu veux bien te bouger et aider Bella!"_ Râla son amie.

 _"Je suis à la maison Alice!"_

Alice ne peut s'empêcher de rire face au comportement de Bella, sa maison lui avait manqué bien plus qu'elle ne l'avoué.

 _"Viens quand même aider!"_ Ordonna-t-elle. Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

 _"Tu peux pas être heureuse 5 minutes ? … Je ne vois pas ce que Jasper te trouve!"_ Se moqua-t-elle.

 _"Tu es trop petite pour le savoir."_

 _"Dégoûtant!"_ Elle fit mine de mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche pour vomir .

Alice était une fille très marrante. Elles avaient tous de suite sympa tissée et Bella n'avait pas hésité à lui proposer de cohabiter avec elle, ce qu'Alice ne refusa pas. Au premier abord, Alice semble complètement délurée, un peu superficielle mais ensuite quand on la connaît, on comprend qu'on s'est trompée. Alice est devenue une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie depuis qu'elle était arrivé à NY. De plus Alice s'entendait très bien avec Rosalie, la meilleure amie, la plus vieille amie de Bella et sortait avec son frère.

Jasper et Alice s'étaient rencontré lors de la première visite de Jasper et Rose à NY, Edward ayant eu un empêchement, empêchement qui se répéta à chaque fois en réalité. Bref, Alice avait craqué immédiatement suppliant son amie de l'aider à attirer le beau blond qui semblait totalement désintéressé. Mais après quelques verres et une boîte de nuit , Alice l'avait fait succomber. Si au début Bella avait trouvé ça dégoûtant, elle était plutôt contente que son frère soit avec une fille comme Alice. Pas qu'elle est un jour apprécié la moindre copine de Jasper.

MerciMr." Elle paya la course en plaisant un généreux pourboire.

 _"Allo la compagnie! Il y a quelqu'un ?"_ Bella ne reçut aucune réponse. _"Même pas capable d'être là pour notre retour."_

 _"Ce n'est rien Bella!"_

 _"Tu vis vraiment dans un monde bisounours toi!"_

 _"Tu es juste grincheuse parce que tu angoisses à l'idée de revoir Edward!"_

 _"Alors là! Pas du tout."_ Alice lui lança un regard blasé. _"Ok, peut-être un peu mais ça fait deux ans! ... C'est un crétin!"_

 _"Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus."_ Dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _"Il faut que je m'occupe avant de tomber sur lui, sinon je vais faire qu'y penser et je vais devenir folle."_

 _"Plus que maintenant ? "_

 _"Ah ah ah, je me roule à terre. Vraiment! Tu es trop drôle!"_

 _"C'est une des raisons du pourquoi ton frère est malheureux sans moi."_

 _"J'en ai déjà marre de toi."_ Leva-t-elle les yeux. _"Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre de Jazz."_

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'à ma chambre ?"_ dit-il tout souriant.

 _"Jazz!"_ Alice s'empressa de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser.

 _"Vous êtes à vomir et pathétique! Sérieusement vous vous êtes vues, il y a de ça 5 jours."_

 _"Ne parle pas de chose dont tu ne comprends rien demi-portion."_

 _"Demi - portion ? Et ma main dans ta figure, tu veux voir s'est quoi une demi-portion ?"_ dit-elle en le menaçant faussement. _"Et de nous toute, la demi-portion c'est ta copine"_

Alice lui tira la langue et resserra son emprise autour de Jasper. _"Elle est parfaite ... Pour tout."_ Lança-t-il plein de sous-entendu.

 _"Je vais devoir consulter un psy avec vous, vous êtes vraiment des porcs ... Bon sang, vous savez pas vous tenir en société ? Prenez une chambre nom de dieu!"_

Bella ramena sa valise jusqu'à sa chambre, elle la retrouva exactement comme elle l'avait quittée. Elle s'installa sur son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait des centaines de photos collées au mur, d'elle et son frère, d'elle et ses amis, d'elle et … Edward. Elle retira une photo sur laquelle elle était très proche avec Edward. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage. Elle redoutait le moment de tomber sur lui, de sa réaction. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle le croiserait puisque Edward et Rosalie qui est aussi la sœur d'Edward vivaient ici avec Jasper. Elle soupira de désespoir. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Ici, la seule personne étant au courant de ce qu'il était passé par Edward était Alice.

 _"Bella!"_ La voix d'Alice traversa toute la maison. _"Il y a quelqu'un pour toi!"_

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner comme un dingue dans sa poitrine. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ce soit lui. En sortant de sa chambre, elle se concentra sur sa respiration, hors de question qu'elle fait un malaise tout ça parce que son cœur réagissait comme un dingue lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Lorsque Rosalie apparu seule dans son champ de vision, elle fut à la fois soulagée et déçu. Quand allait-elle le voir ?

Rosalie sauta sur Bella et la prit dans ses bras, la secouant comme une folle. _"Tu es revenu."_ Sautilla-t-elle. _"Ça va être comme avant! Je suis heureuse que vous soyez enfin revenu, je ne serais plus la seule fille. Tu peux pas savoir le traumatisme que je subis chaque jour rien qu'en rentrant dans la salle de bain! Je vois des caleçons sales partout, ils ne rabaissent jamais la cuvette des toilettes. Les poils dans le lavabo qui du coup le bouche, les traces de dentifrice... Je n'en peux plus! Girl Power!"_

 _"Respire Rose! Alice t'a convertie ou quoi ?"_

 _"Je suis heureuse! Vous êtes là!"_

 _"Tu as rencontré quelqu'un s'est ça ?"_

 _"Naan! ... OUI"_ cria-t-elle. _"Oh Bella, il est juste ... Il n'y a pas de mot."_

 _"Montre moi une photo!"_

 _"D'accord ... Regarde!"_ La photo représentait Rose et un mec, plutôt mignon, plus grand qu'elle, et tatoué. Bella explosa de rire.

 _"Quoi ? Bella! Il y a quoi de marrent ?"_

 _"La tête de ton frère quand il va le rencontrer!"_ Elle s'imaginait très bien ce mec tatoué rencontré Edward qui désapprouverait totalement. ça allait être comique.

 _"Je compte pas le présenter tout de suite à Edward. Ça fait à peine quelques semaines qu'on se voit."_

 _"Combien ?"_ demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

 _"5 mois."_

 _"Quelques semaines ? Rose! Tu n'es jamais sortie avec quelqu'un plus d'un mois!"_

 _"C'est le bon, je le sens tu sais. Je ne sais pas comme l'expliquer mais au fond de moi s'est lui ou personne. Tu dois me trouver stupide!"_

 _"Pas du tout! Si tu penses que c'est le bon alors fonce, tu n'as rien à perdre. Et ... Je t'appuierais auprès d'Edward!"_

 _"Sérieux ? Ce serait génial! Edward t'adore et ne peut jamais te dire non, avec toi s'est dans la poche!"_

 _"Pas au point de venir à NY."_

 _"Bella, je te l'ai dit, il ne peut pas quitter son travail._

 _"Laisse tomber! On n'irait pas près de la piscine, prend un bain de soleil ?"_

 _"Mon activité préférée! Je me change et j'arrive!"_

 _"OK."_

Elle était fatiguée du voyage et d'écouter Alice parlait tout le voyage, cette fille était branchée sur une pile, ce n'était pas possible autre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était se reposer au soleil avant de donner la dernière représentation de son spectacle dans trois jours. Elle fila dans sa chambre rapidement et sortit le premier maillot de bain facile d'accès dans sa valise et l'enfila rapidement. Elle emporta ses crèmes et sortie de la chambre et alla dans frigo prendre deux petites bouteilles d'eau, avec la chaleur qu'il y avait en Californie aujourd'hui, elles en auront besoin.

 _"Vous êtes des animaux!"_ Cria Rosalie en bas des escaliers.

 _"Quoi ?"_ demanda Bella perdu.

 _"Je viens de voir la chose la plus horrible du monde! J'ai voulu prévenir ces porcs que nous allions à la piscine pour qu'ils viennent et ils étaient en train de copuler comme des animaux"_ Elle fit un bruit de dégoût. _"J'ai jamais surpris de toute ma vie mes parents ou même Edward et là, à 24 ans, je surprends deux animaux!"_

 _"Ça va aller!"_

 _"Il me faut un spy."_

 _"Ça tombe bien tu fais les études pour!"_ rie-t-elle.

 _"Très fin! Allons bronzer demi-portion, j'ai pris les serviettes."_

 _"Si encore une fois l'un de vous m'appelle demi-portion, je le tapasse à coup de batte de baseball."_

Rosalie ne l'écouta pas râler, elle était trop concentré sur son téléphone. _"Dit le, si je te fais chier surtout"_ Râla son amie.

 _"Désolé! Emmett voulait qu'on se voie!"_

 _"C'est le mec de la photo ?"_

 _"Oui!"_ Rosalie avait un sourire large comme une banane sur le visage.

 _"Vas-y!"_

 _"Non, ça sert à rien, il va venir pour deux minutes et j'aime pas ça, je suis triste après."_

 _"Vous vous êtes rencontré comment alors ?"_

 _"En réalité, Emmett était au lycée avec nous, une classe au-dessus, je pense qu'il était ami avec Ty'."_

 _"J'espère pour toi qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes compétences"_ se moqua-t-elle.

 _"Ne t'en fait pas ça, Emmett est parfait dans ce domaine"_ ria-t-elle. _"Donc je disais, je l'ai vraiment rencontré quand j'ai été au garage dans Toluca Lake quand j'ai eu un problème avec la voiture et ... Au début j'avais affaire avec un employé et le mec est aller voir Emmett, il était sous une voiture, et quand il en est sorti et qu'il s'est relevé. MON DIEU! J'ai cru que mes jambes allaient me lâcher! Bella, je sais pas comment t'expliquer, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à craquer sur un mec barbouiller de cambouis et encore moins tatoué. Mais quand j'ai entendu sa voix, ça m'a achevé. J'étais foutu, ma culotte avec!"_ plaisanta-t-elle.

 _"C'est tout ?"_

 _"Non! Quand je suis revenu pour payer et récupérer mon véhicule, un employé m'a dit que le patron voulait me voir et m'a indiqué un bureau. Et enfaite le patron s'est Emmett! Alors j'ai fait genre de rien, j'ai payé et lui aussi n'a rien fait alors je suis partie un peu déçu mais je me suis dit tant pis. Et quand je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai fait tomber le dossier et là, je vois quoi ? "_ Rosalie se redressa, elle vivait littéralement son histoire. _"Un bout de papier avec un numéro, son numéro et il avait écrit un petit mot en me donnant rendez-vous! Mon Dieu, le plus beau jour de la vie!"_

 _"Et tu as été alors ?"_

 _"Bien sur que non!"_

 _"Quoi ? Mais il te plaît!"_

 _"Je ne suis pas une fille facile, tu ne me mets pas ton numéro comme ça dans un vulgaire dossier."_ Râla-t-elle.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"_

 _"J'ai mis ma plus belle robe, mes talons fétiches ..."_

 _"Les noirs ouverte devant et la semelle dorée ?"_ La coupa-t-elle.

" _Exactement! J'étais une bombe sans me lancer de fleurs."_ Rosalie était en effet une jolie fille. _"Je suis arrivé au garage en mode Jennifer Lopez tu vois et quand j'ai reconnu Emmett allongé à terre sous une voiture j'ai mis mes pieds au niveau de sa tête et j'ai attendu l'air de rien. Tout le monde me regardait. Dans ces cas là, tu te sens vraiment comme Jennifer Lopez!"_ Ria-t-elle. " _Puis il a glissé de sous la voiture et je me suis devant lui. Il bavait! Carrément! J'étais une bombe Bella!"_

 _"Je te crois"_ Ria Bella.

 _"Tu aurais vu sa tête! Il ma sortie tranquillement un "Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?""_ Elle ria avant même de commencer sa nouvelle phrase. _"J'ai ... J'ai pris mon air de femme d'affaires, et je lui ai dit que oui, il pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi. Je lui ai dit qu'un de ses employés s'était permis de mettre son numéro dans mon dossier et que j'appréciais pas du tout."_

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Bella! Arrête de me couper ou je te gifle! ... Bien, au début, il m'a regardé bouche bée, je sais pas, si c'était parce que j'étais à tomber par terre ou si c'était dû à mon culot de revenir. Mais! Le bonhomme s'est repris et s'est redressé ... J'ai dit qu'il fessait 1 tête et demie de plus que moi ? ... Bref! Donc il se redresse, magnifique, je relève la tête pour le regarder en face et là, il me fait un sourire charmeur à faire cramer les petites culottes les plus résistantes. Et il me dit enfin que c'était son numéro."_ Elle lança un sourire plein de sous-entendu à Bella. _"Alors à mon tour, je lui fais mon regard! Et je lui dis, plein d'assurance et de ma voix, celle que je sors quand je veux quelque chose je lui dis "oh, fallait le dire!" Et Bam, je l'avais dans la poche. Alors au culot, j'ai pris un des stylos qui était accroché à son bleu de travail et j'ai écrit mon numéro sur son avant bras et je suis partie!"_

 _"Comme une bombe"_ Ria Bella accompagnée de Rosalie. _"Et donc, tu l'as fait ramer ?"_

 _"Pas trop, au début je voulais mais il était tellement charmant qu'au bout d'une semaine j'avais déjà craqué! Honte à moi!"_

 _"Eh bien, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer ton chéri."_

 _"Vous faites quoi les filles ?"_ Demanda Alice.

 _"Ah bah enfin!"_ Râla Rosalie _"C'est bon, tu as rattrapé tout ton retard de sexe ?!"_ Se moqua-t-elle.

 _"Ferme là!"_ Répond l'intéresser.

 _"Des animaux! J'ai halluciné, Jasper défonçait Alice comme un dingue avec son petit cul tout blanc. Ça fessait BAM BAM BAM et BAM et Alice elle était la ..."_ Rosalie prit une voix aigu. _"Oh oui, oui, encore Jasper."_ Elle reprit sa voix. _"Et jasper était genre ..."_ Elle prit une voix grave. _"Rrrr rrr rrr, oh Alice, ton corps tout svelte et tes roploplos, hum Alice!"_ Elle reprit de nouveau sa voix. _"Et BAM BAM BAM. Sans pitié le Jasper. BAM BAM BA AHHHH."_

Jasper qui était arriva par-derrière attrapa Rosalie et la jeta dans la piscine dès qu'elle sortie de la tête de l'eau, elle s'écria _"Et BAM BAM BAM"_ avant de s'étouffer en rigolant.

* * *

Et voilà un deuxième chapitre.

Notre Bella est de retour et on a rencontré Jasper, Alice et Rose mais pas d'Edward ... :(

Que pensez-vous des personnages ?

Bonne soirée xoxo


	3. L'absence

BONSOUR A TOUS,

Eh bien, nous voilà avec le troisième chapitre,

En effet, j'ai décidé d'avoir une Rosalie un peu fo-folle, parce que la plupart du temps elle a le rôle de la méchante... Je trouvais ça marrant de la faire passer pour une sorte d'Alice. :p

Je voulais remercier meiko95, qui m'a gentiment proposé d'être ma bêta sur cette histoire. Donc merci.

Et je remercie tous ceux qui prennent du temps pour lire et surtout me laisser leurs avis. Ça me fait plaisir, et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Merci encore et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: L'absence.**

Après les bêtises de Rose, les 4 jeunes avaient passé la journée dans l'eau à se défouler. Puis comme si Bella n'avait jamais quitté Los Angeles et qu'Alice avait toujours été avec eux, ils avaient passé la soirée devant la télé tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Bella se sentait à sa place et bien qu'elle aimait passer la soirée avec eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la porte d'entrée en s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à tout moment sur Edward. Mais ça n'arriva pas, ou en tout cas pas avant 2 heures du matin, heure à laquelle elle était partie se coucher en abandonnant l'idée de le voir aujourd'hui.

Quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle fit fût de regarder le réveil. Il était 10 heures. Cela voulait dire qu'Edward était déjà parti depuis au moins 2h. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en se traitant d'idiote à vouloir le croiser. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre après une demi-heure, elle fila dans la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de son petit déjeuner pour pouvoir commencer sa journée. Elle tomba sur Alice qui se servait un café.

 _"Salut!"_

 _"Hum salut."_ dit mollement Bella.

Alice ne s'arrêta pas sur le ton de Bella et s'installa au bar qui faisait office de table pour déjeuner. Bella s'installa en face d'elle et soupira.

 _"As-tu vu Edward ?"_ Demanda Bella.

 _"Non, mais je l'ai entendu rentrer vers 3 ou 4 heures du matin."_

 _"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te demande ça, je m'en fous de toute façon!"_ dit-elle en fourrant un gâteau dans sa bouche.

 _"Non, c'est pas vrai! Je t'ai regardé toute la soirée mater cette porte d'entrée comme si tu attendais le messie."_

 _"Je suis stupide!"_ Bella laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

 _"Bien sûr que non!"_

 _"Si! Je crève d'envie de le voir mais je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire si je me retrouvais en face de lui! Sérieusement Alice, je fais quoi si je tombe sur lui!"_

 _"Alors d'abord, ne tombe pas sur lui!"_ Ria-t-elle.

 _"Ta blague est à chier et je n'ai pas envie de rire, je suis super stressée!"_

 _"Ne te prend pas la tête, tu as juste à te comporter normalement! ... Fait l'indifférente!"_

 _"Je ne suis pas indifférente!"_

 _"Peut-être mais moi, j'ai toujours attiré les mecs en jouant les indifférentes!"_

 _"Je ne veux pas Edward!"_

 _"Tu es une putain de menteuse! Tu veux Edward et ... Je vais t'aider, parce que j'adore ça, rendre les mecs cinglés!"_

 _"... Tu es sérieuse ?"_ Les yeux de Bella se mirent à briller.

 _"Bien sûr! Tu veux Edward ou pas ?"_

 _"Oui!"_

 _"Alors tu vas avoir Edward!"_ Le sourire d'Alice se transforma en un rictus vicieux.

 _"Tu fais flipper des fois mais là je m'en moque. Je pourrais t'embrasser les pieds!"_

 _"_ _Ç_ _a ira, mais je veux bien qu'on aille faire du shopping si ça fonctionne!"_

 _"Tout ce que tu voudras!"_

 _"Tu me laisses gérer ça ? Le faire à ma manière ?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que ça implique ?"_

 _"Tu verras bien!"_

 _"Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça!"_

 _"Je suis un putain de génie et toi tu vas me ... "_

 _"Hello les poulettes!"_ Coupa Rosalie en entrant dans la cuisine. " _J'ai fait un rêve de dingue, c'était trop bon!"_

 _"Je sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir!"_ Grimaça Bella.

 _"C'est vraiment dommage parce qu'il y avait de l'action!"_ Ria-t-elle.

 _"Dégoutant! Mange et ferme-la!"_

 _"Je parie qu'Emmett était dedans et qu'il était nu!"_ Rajouta Alice.

 _"Alice!"_ Râla Bella.

 _"J'aime les histoires cochonnes!"_

 _"Tout ce que je peux dire, pour ne pas choquer Bella la vierge c'est que ..."_

 _"Je ne suis pas vierge et tu le sais très bien. Puis ferme la d'abord!"_

 _"Arrête, j'ai vu Tyler nu et ce n'est pas avec son spaghetti que tu as pu perdre quoi que ce soit! Je ne comprends même pas que tu l'es laissé s'insinuer en toi avec ça!"_

 _"Ferme-la!"_

 _"Qui est Tyler ?"_

 _"Le premier partenaire sexuel de Bella!"_

 _"Ferme-là je te dis!"_

 _"Oh arrête de faire ta coincée du cul! Tu aurais bien besoin de t'envoyer en l'air!"_

 _"Ne t'en fais pas pour elle."_ Pouffa Alice.

 _"Be, tu me caches des choses ?"_

 _"Je ne cache rien, c'était sans importance!"_

 _"Comment il s'appelait ?"_

 _" ... Lenny."_ Avoua-t-elle honteuse.

 _"Le beau gosse avec qui vous dansez ? Be! Tu tapes dans le luxe là! Il est juste ... Un sexe sur pattes! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour ..."_

 _"Et Emmett ?"_ La coupa Alice!

 _"Lenny ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, ça s'est sûr!"_ Ria-t-elle. _"Personne ne le peut!"_

 _"Pourquoi on parle de ça ?"_

 _"Parce que tu sors avec un putain de canon!"_

 _"Je ne sors pas avec lui! C'était juste ... Du sexe!"_

 _"Je ne peux pas croire ça!"_ Dit Rosalie!

 _"Moi, je peux te l'assurer!"_ Ria Alice qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Bella.

 _"Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu as eu ... Quoi ? Un plan cul ?"_

Rosalie était choquée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé sa meilleure amie dans une histoire pareille, ce n'était tellement pas Bella. Elle était la plus responsable et la plus sensée des deux. S'il y en avait bien une qui aurait pu avoir une telle histoire, c'était Rosalie. Mais Bella! Jamais de la vie ça ne lui serait venue à l'esprit!

 _"Je suis sur le cul!"_

 _"Arrêtons de parler de ça, de toute façon c'est fini!"_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

 _"Parce qu'on n'a rien à voir ensemble. Il est beau, gentil et il danse super-bien mais il n'a rien dans la cervelle!"_

 _"Je peux pas le croire!"_ Rosalie secoua sa tête négativement.

 _"Tu devrais la croire!_ _On ne peut pas tenir une conversation avec lui, un poisson rouge est plus intéressant!"_

 _"C'est du gâchis putain! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit beau et con ?"_

 _"Qui est beau et con ?"_ Dit Jasper en arrivant.

 _"Mon amour!"_ Jasper se dirigea vers elle et l'enlaça avant de poser ces lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie. _"Bonjour!"_

 _"Bonjour, alors qui est beau et con ?"_

 _"Un gars dans la troupe de danse, mais beaucoup moins beau que toi!"_

 _"Tu me rassures!"_ Dit-il ironiquement.

 _"Tu es le plus beau!"_ Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

 _"Nous mangeons ok ? Ayez la courtoisie d'attendre ou de vous prendre une chambre putain!"_ Râla Rosalie.

 _"Je pense que tu as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air!"_ Lui lança Alice!

 _"Putain oui!"_

 _"Je n'ai foutrement rien entendu!"_ Jasper boucha ses oreilles.

 _"Moi j'entends tout par contre, ma chambre est en face de la vôtre! Soyez discret la nuit. Je vais finir par aller dormir dans le jardin si ça continue comme ça!"_

 _"Vous vous êtes encore envoyés en l'air hier ? Vous êtes vraiment ..."_

 _"Des animaux! Des putains d'animaux sauvages qui cherchent à se reproduire comme des malades et à empêcher les autres de dormir!"_

Alice pouffa comme une adolescente. " _Pardonne-nous Rose, nous serons plus discrets à l'avenir!"_

 _"Putain non"_ marmonna Jasper dans sa barbe pour que les filles sauf Alice n'entendent pas.

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?"_ Demanda Rosa.

 _"Alice et moi avons répétition de 14h à 21h!"_

 _"C'est vrai, j'ai hâte de vous voir danser!"_

 _"La dernière!"_ Soupira Alice.

" _Tu es triste que ça s'arrête ?"_ Demanda Rosalie.

 _"Pas vraiment, 2 ans, c'est trop long! A force tu ne ressens plus la même chose. C'est presque comme un automatisme. Tu te sens obligé de le faire, c'est plus un plaisir."_

Bella approuva les paroles de son amie en hochant la tête. Même si Bella adorait danser, faire toujours la même chose à la seconde près pendant plus d'un an la faisait se sentir comme un robot.

 _"Pour Bella c'est différent, demain elle joue sa carrière!"_ lâche Alice.

 _"Comment ça ?"_ Interroge Jasper.

 _"Merci Alice! ... Je voulais pas en parler avant que ce soit sûr mais le "_ _ **millenium dance complex"**_ _m'a contacté pour intégrer l'école en tant qu'enseignante."_

 _"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?"_ lâche Rosalie.

 _"Non."_ Rigola Bella. _"Je m'occuperais des 14 – 18 ans au début, mais je pense que ça va me plaire."_

 _"Je suis fière de toi sœurette!"_

 _"C'est gentil mais c'est pas encore fait alors ..."_

 _"Arrête! C'est du millinium dance complex dont on parle! C'est ton école, ils savent de quoi tu es capable, ils t'ont formés."_

 _"Je sais, demain soir, ils seront là! Du coup j'ai un peu le trac!"_

 _"Tu vas déchirer, tu déchires toujours!"_

Bella rigola jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un téléphone sonner. C'était celui de Rosalie.

 _"Emmett ?"_ La taquina Bella.

 _"Non! Mon déserteur de frère. "Allo!"_

Le sourire de Bella s'effaça immédiatement, elle croisa le regard d'Alice qui semblait lui dire de rester forte.

 _"Tu découches maintenant ? ... Non, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer! ... Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien la rencontrer! ... Je ne suis pas idiote Edward!"_

Rencontrer qui ? Bella lança à nouveau un regard désespéré à Alice.

 _"Il va venir demain soir ?"_ Demanda Alice.

 _"C'est vrai! Edward, tu vas venir au spectacle de Be et Alice ? ... Oh bien sûr, il n'y a pas de soucis, je comprends! ... N'importe quoi, je suis sûre du contraire ... On verra d'accord ? ... Oui j'arrive! Je te ramène ça tout de suite!"_ Rosalie raccrocha et se leva de son tabouret. _"Il est désolé mais ne pourra pas venir, il m'a demandé si tu serais en colère Bella mais je lui ai assuré que non, j'ai bien fait hein ?"_

 _"Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait!"_ Elle regarda Alice qui lui lança un sourire désolé.

 _"Bon, Edward à oublier une de ces fichues pochettes super importante alors j'y vais. Je vais surement passer voir Emmett donc on se verra surement ce soir les poulettes! A plus Jazz!"_

 _"Ca va Bella ? Je sais que tu voulais qu'Edward vienne!"_ dit Jasper en lui touchant le bras.

Bella lança un regard noir à Alice d'en avoir parlé avec son frère. Bella ne parlait jamais d'Edward devant qui que ce soit mis à par Alice.

 _"Il n'a pas été fichu de venir me voir à NY, pourquoi il viendrait demain ?"_ Cracha-t-elle en colère.

 _"Bella, Edward a monté sa boîte il y a tout juste 1 an, c'est normal qu'il soit autant pris."_

 _"Je m'en moque qu'il vienne ou pas! ... Je dois aller me préparer!"_

Edward avait ouvert une entreprise d'organisation d'événements et ça marchait plutôt bien.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui!

Pas beaucoup d'avancement,

Edward qui ne vient pas au spectacle des filles ?

On en apprend un peu plus sur Bella ...

ps: **millenium dance complex:** Grande école de danse à Los-Angeles et un peu partout en Amérique. Dans l'histoire Bella y a fait ses études de danse, seuls les meilleurs y entrent.

Xoxo, à la semaine prochaine!


	4. Le spectacle

BONJOUR,

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cette attente, j'ai peu de temps à moi mais dès que j'en ai j'écris un peu, le chapitre 5 est en cours donc il ne devrait pas tarder.

Je vais tenter de faire plus long à l'avenir mais je ne promets rien :p.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et favoris, ça me fait plaisir ;p

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4: Le spectacle.

 _"Que tout le monde se met en place. Bella!"_ Dit le directeur artistique de la troupe.

 _"Je suis là!"_

 _"Avant que ça ne commence, j'aimerai vous dire merci. Vous avez rendu mon projet possible, sans vous rien n'aurait été possible. Ceci est notre dernière représentation, j'espère que nous resterons en contact ! Vous êtes ... Comme mes bébés!"_

Toute la troupe lâcha un soupir attendri et tous se serrèrent pour un dernier câlin collectif.

 _"Aller, aller! Que tout le monde retourne à son poste. Bella, reste deux minute_ _s s'il te plaît !_ _"_

 _"Oui ?"_

 _"Mark Guellerd est arrivé et semble avoir ramené des étudiants avec lui."_

 _"Quoi ?"_ dit-elle paniquée.

 _"Ne panique pas Bella, tu es incroyable! À chaque représentation tu m'épates un peu plus!"_

 _"Merci Carl, ça me touche tu sais!"_

 _"Allez, va rejoindre les autres. Ça commence dans 5 minutes."_

Bella se dépêcha de retourner à sa place avant que le spectacle ne commence, elle était celle qui ouvrait le show en commençant par un solo.

Dans la salle, Rose et Jasper étaient installés au milieu, la chaise à côté d'eux était vide. Edward n'était pas là. Quand les lumières se baissèrent, la chaise fut occupée.

 _"Putain Ed ! Encore un peu et tu ratais le début!"_ Râla Jasper !

 _"Désolé, j'ai à faire à une connasse en ce moment!"_

 _"J'ai vraiment besoin de la rencontrer!"_

 _"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"_ Demanda Jasper à Rosalie.

 _"Depuis quelques jours Edward est stressé et c'est depuis qu'il est en affaires avec elle. Je suis sure que tu as un petit béguin pour elle. Ça fait quoi, 3 ou 4 jours."_

 _"Tu dis n'importe quoi!"_ dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

En réalité, son changement de comportement était simplement lié à l'arrivée de Bella. Il ne savait comment agir et ne savait même pas s'il avait bien fait de venir ce soir. Ça faisait 2 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue en chair et en os, Rose lui envoyait toujours des tas de photos quand elle allait à NY voir Bella.

 _"Ça commence, fermez là!"_ Râla Rosalie.

De leur place, on voyait une jeune femme brune dans un body couleur chair marcher avec grâce jusqu'au centre de la scène où étaient pendus au plafond deux larges rubans verts. Dos au public elle enroula le premier autour de son pied droit et le second autour de son poignet gauche et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la première musique débute. C'était une musique calme. La jeune femme grimpa le long des rubans et y enroula son corps avec grâce. Alors que le rythme de la musique commençait à devenir plus rapide, la jeune femme bascula sa tête en arrière, laissant apercevoir son visage à tous. Edward se redressa comme prêt à bondir sur ses pieds. Et Bella lâcha les rubans, faisant dégringoler son corps jusqu'en bas à quelques centimètres du sol, il crut mourir 100 fois. Puis elle remonta, tourna, ses figures étaient extraordinaires.

Puis les danses s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres et tout ce qu'Edward pouvait faire, c'était de fixer Bella qui se déhanchait, comme un détraqué.

Le spectacle se termina sur une chorégraphie avec Bella et Alice au premier plan. Leur danse était assez provocante mais magnifique. Edward eut du mal à rester calme face au spectacle. Ça faisait deux heures qu'il était là et ça devenait un supplice de voir Bella frôler à tous ces mecs sur scène, tous ces mecs en chaleur.

Edward avait regretté pendant de longues semaines son comportement envers Bella avant qu'elle ne parte, Bella était une jolie fille, magnifique même mais elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami. Nom de dieu ! il avait pris son bain avec elle jusqu'à ses 8 ans! Elle était comme sa sœur ... En tout cas, ça s'était avant qu'il se retrouve nu la tête entre les cuisses de Bella. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment pouvait-il passer toutes ces nuits à rêver de ce qui se serait passé s'il ne s'était pas barré comme un putain de voleur ? À chaque fois, le scénario était différent mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à ça. C'était Bella! Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller à New York pour l'affronter, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle veuille de lui là-bas. Puis sur les photos que lui envoyait Rose, elle avait l'air heureuse alors ...

Le public se leva et applaudit les danseurs alors qu'ils étaient en train de saluer, Edward se leva et les imita. Son regard ne lâcha pas Bella une seconde, il vu Alice lui sauter dans les bras, un mec lui frôlait les bras et un autre lui touchait discrètement les fesses sans qu'elle ne bronche. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

La troupe quitta la scène sous l'ovation du public. Au bout d'à peine 5 minutes, Alice était changée et avait rejoint les autres mais pas de Bella à l'horizon.

 _"Salut, tu dois être Edward ? Je suis Alice, la copine de NY de Bella et la copine de Jazz, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!"_

 _"Salut!"_ Edward se sentit tout d'un coup fatigué. Une Rosalie à supporter, il pouvait gérer mais deux, ça risquait d'être difficile.

 _"Où est Bella ?"_ Demanda Jasper.

 _"Avec Mark Guellerd."_

 _"Le directeur du MDC ?"_

 _"Bell's avait un entretien avec lui ce soir pour enseigner là-bas!"_ lui répondit sa sœur.

Edward se sentit fier d'elle. _"Waw."_

 _"Ce n'est plus notre bébé!"_ Pleurnicha Rosalie en regardant sa meilleure amie parler avec un homme âgé. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait du directeur du MDC. _"Putain, il lui dit quoi là ?"_ demanda Rosalie sans pour autant attendre de réponse.

Bella hocha la tête puis la secoua et serra la main du directeur avant de rejoindre ses amis.

 _"Bella, tu étais incroyable!"_ Rosalie prit Bella dans ses bras mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était lui, il était venu ! Elle lança un regard troublé à Alice et mais se reprit très rapidement pour serrer Rosalie dans ses bras. " _T oi aussi Alice ! "_

 _Merci Rose."_ Ria Alice

 _"Tu étais la meilleure mon amour."_ Alice rigola dans les bras de Jasper.

 _"Bella, c'était … incroyable ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi douée."_

 _"Tu l'aurais su, si tu avais été capable de venir à NEW YORK!"_ Elle tourna les talons et disparu dans les coulisses.

 _"Bella !"_ Alice cria son prénom en courant vers elle. Bella faisait les cent pas devant ses affaires.

 _"Pour qui se prend -il putain ? Il croit qu'il peut se pointer comme une fleur, la bouche en cœur et que je vais juste le regarder sans broncher ?"_

 _"Calme-toi, d'accord !"_

 _"Ne me dit pas de me calmer putain, je suis calme là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là d'abord ? Il ne devait même pas venir, Rose avait dit qu'il avait un imprévu, ENCORE !"_

 _"Je sais ... Rose voulait te faire une surprise !"_

 _"Tu le savais ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"_

 _"Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je savais comment tu allais réagir et je voulais que tu restes concentrée sur le spectacle ! C'était important pour toi ce soir Bella !"_

 _"Je sais. Merci je suppose!"_ souffla-t-elle. _" Je sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi remontée qu'il soit là."_

 _"Parce que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui."_ Elle lui sourit tendrement.

 _"Je m'énerve bordel! Pourquoi je suis contente qu'il soit là putain ? Je devrais le détester de m'avoir planté comme une merde il y a deux ans, ou qu'il ait laissé cet incident se mettre entre nous. On était ami nan ?"_

 _"Tu sais bien que le sexe change tout ma belle, il est mal à l'aise !"_

 _"Ce n'est pas lui qu'on a laissé en plan!"_ Répéta Bella.

 _"Je sais et ..."_

 _"N'en parlons plus, c'est lui donner trop d'importance."_

 _"Il est important."_

 _"Je sais !"_ râla-t-elle _"Je ne veux pas qu'il le soit nom de dieu ! Je ne veux pas au fond être heureuse qu'il soit là! Je suis vraiment une grande malade!"_

 _"Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore."_

 _"Ferme-la avec tes phrases_ _de merde!_ _"_

 _"Récupère tes affaires, je t'attends avec les autres!"_ dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _"J'arrive!"_

Bella s'installa dans son siège à roulette et tourna sur elle-même, tout le monde avait déjà quitté les lieux, il ne restait plus qu'elle et Alice qui l'attendait avec ses amis de l'autre côté. Elle soupira et jeta dans un sac toutes ses affaires, ses différents costumes, son maquillage et ses accessoires. Une page se tournait ce soir, et une autre s'ouvrirait à la rentrée. Mais pour le moment son fantasme sur pattes se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle et elle se sentait perdue, elle était submergée d'émotion! La colère, qu'il ose de pointer ici et en même temps la joie qu'il soit venu, un peu de honte de se retrouver face à lui deux ans après ... Elle glissa son sac sous son bras et se tint droite devant le miroir se répétant: "Je peux le faire!". Elle sortit des coulisses et longea l'allée pour les rejoindre, tous la regardaient mais le regard d'Edward semblait la transpercer.

 _"Bella!"_ Un jeune homme l'interpella, il s'agissait de Lenny, il marcha jusqu'à elle et sans lui laisser le temps, colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il accrocha ses mains à son visage et recula en lui lançant le plus beau sourire qu'il avait. _"En souvenir du bon vieux temps!"_ Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

 _"Oh mon dieu! Lenny le beau gosse qui te roule un patin!"_ S'écria Rosalie. _"C'était si chaud! Je comprends pas que vous couchiez plus ensemble!"_

 _"Oh mon dieu! ... Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ça!"_ Râla Jasper.

Edward et Alice ne firent aucun commentaire. Edward serra sa mâchoire. Bella regarda une Alice silencieuse avec un petit sourire en regardant Edward. Bella lui fit les gros yeux.

 _"On y va ? Il y en a qui ont des examens la semaine prochaine!"_

 _"T'arrives-t-il un jour de ne pas râler ?"_ Avança Jasper vers la sortie.

Edward lui emboita le pas tandis que Bella agrippa le bras d'Alice en arrière.

 _"Tu m'expliques Lenny ?"_

 _"Je lui ai peut-être suggéré de venir te dire au revoir!"_

 _"Au revoir ? Ce n'était pas un au revoir, une bise ou une main serrée est un au revoir! Ça c'est ..."_

 _"Ce qu'il fallait pour rendre Edward jaloux!"_ Dit-elle fièrement.

 _"Tu débloques complètement!"_

 _"Pas du tout! J'ai observé Edward pendant que tu te faisais violer la bouche. Il est devenu presque bleu_ _de rage ! Tu vas l'avoir ton Edward!"_

 _"Ce n'est pas sérieux ... Tu l'as vraiment observé ?"_ Dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

 _"Il a quelque chose pour toi, c'est sûr! Aucun mec ne se tend comme ça pour un simple baiser à ... sa sœur!"_

 _"Je sais pas ... Edward est ... "_ dit – elle en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

 _"Jasper n'a pas réagi comme ça, Bella! Je sais ce que je te dis!"_

 _"Vous montez ou merde les pipelettes ?"_ S'écria Rosalie.

Bella se retourna vers son amie puis chercha du regard Edward, il n'était pas venu avec eux ... Elle le trouva se dirigeant au bout du parking.

 _"Il me semble un peu ... En colère!"_ s'exalta Alice avant de monter à l'avant.

Sur le trajet du retour, Bella ne parla pas, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui. La première chose qu'elle vit en sortant de la voiture fut la voiture d'Edward. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement en le sachant dans la maison.

 _"Au fait, il a dit quoi le vieux du MDC ?"_ Demanda Rosalie en passant la porte.

 _"Quelque chose du genre « Bienvenue parmi nous »."_ Dit Bella en feintant l'ennuie.

 _"C'est pas vrai! Bordel Bella c'est juste génial!"_ Alice était encore plus excitée que Bella.

 _"Oué Bella, on fêtera ça demain soir d'accord ? Là c'est l'heure de dormir!"_ Dit Jasper.

 _"Il faut que j'investisse dans des boules quies!"_ Se plaignait Rosalie en montant les escaliers.

 _"Ferme-la."_ Dit Jasper en la bousculant.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant chahuter, elle alla à son tour dans sa chambre. Elle enfila un short et un débardeur de pyjama puis s'activa à ranger ses affaires.

 _"Salut!"_

Bella se retourna et trouva Edward appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Elle jeta son téléphone sur son lit et retira les élastiques et les centaines de pinces qui tenaient ses cheveux en un chignon négligé qu'elle avait dû porter toute la soirée. Avant qu'il puisse à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, elle le coupa.

 _"Tu veux quoi Edward ?"_ Cracha-t-elle.

 _"On pourrait parler."_ La voix d'Edward n'était pas assurée et celui-ci commençait à se demander pourquoi il était venu jusqu'à sa chambre.

 _"Parler! Bah bien sûr! Parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps en 2 ans ? Tu veux parler maintenant que je suis revenu et qu'il est une heure du matin!"_

 _"Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû ..."_

 _"Il y a un tas de choses que tu aurais dû faire Edward mais certainement pas m'abandonner comme le putain de lâche que tu as été!"_

 _"Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, je .."_

 _"Je ne te parle pas de ça! Tu as dit que tu viendrais me voir, que je te manquerais!"_

 _"Tu m'as manqué Bella, je pense souvent à toi"_ Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que dans ses pensées, elle était nue étendue sous lui. _"Mais ma boîte me prend beaucoup de temps et ..."_

 _"Foutaise putain! Tu as laissé cette semi partie de jambe en l'air se mettre entre nous! On était amis avant ça!"_

 _"Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme mon amie, tu étais ma sœur! Je ne suis même plus capable de me regarder dans un miroir sans penser à cette soirée désastreuse!"_

 _"Elle n'aurait pas été désastreuse si tu avais fini ce que tu avais commencé!"_ Bella écarquilla les yeux s'entendant dire ça. _"Laisse tomber Edward, merci d'être venu au spectacle!"_

Bella se retourna vers son bureau qu'elle se mit à ranger bien que tout était déjà en place. Alors qu'elle se traitait mentalement d'idiote, elle sentit le souffle d'Edward contre sa nuque. Elle stoppa tout mouvement quand elle sentit les deux grandes mains d'Edward contre ses épaules.

 _"Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella, pour tout, j'aurais dû venir à New-York et ne pas laisser ça se mettre entre nous. Tu me manques vraiment."_

Bella ferma les yeux et prit une longue respiration pour sentir son odeur, une odeur sucrée mais ne lâcha pas un mot. Après un soupir, Edward quitta la chambre, Bella plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour empêcher un gémissement de douleur en sortir.

* * *

Bon, bon, bon.

Alors ?

Edward et Bella ?

Alice, Rose, Jasper ?

Dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête!

Bonne soirée xoxo


	5. Aller de l'avant

Bonsoir, tout le monde!

Je vous informe que je pars en Belgique jusqu'au 8 et qu'ensuite je pars à Avignon jusqu'à fin Août. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais internet. Cependant, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'avancer dans mon écriture. Donc au cas où, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Aller de l'avant.**

Depuis que Bella était revenu chez elle, soit une semaine, elle n'avait jusque-là jamais croisé Edward le matin. Il avait diné un soir en leur compagnie mais la soirée avait vite été abrégée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il s'était excusé et avait quitté la maison à peine 5 minutes plus tard sans aucune véritable raison ce qui mettait encore plus le doute chez Rosalie. Elle pensait qu'Edward fréquentait quelqu'un, plus précisément la nouvelle cliente du cabinet d'Edward. La plupart du temps, il rentrait tard, bien après que tout le monde se soit couché. Alors ce matin quand elle entra dans la cuisine la tête encore dans les nuages et que son regard tomba sur lui. Il était accoudé au bar plus beau que jamais et en train de lire le journal. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, écarquilla les yeux et percuta une chaise faisant relever la tête d'Edward.

 _"Salut."_

 _"Hum, salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_ demanda Bella la gorge nouée.

 _"Je lis le journal."_ Répond-t-il taquin.

 _"Je vois bien."_ Sourit timidement Bella. _"Je veux dire que fais-tu encore là ? N'as-tu pas un mariage à organiser ?"_

 _"Un mariage ? Diable non! ... Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avant 10h si tu veux tout savoir!"_ Dit-il face à une Bella qui hocha la tête.

Bella s'avança vers les placards laissant sa tenue de nuit à la vue d'Edward, un t-shirt d'homme et une petite culotte, rien d'inhabituel. Bella avait toujours mis ce genre de pyjama devant Edward mais aujourd'hui quand elle leva le bras pour atteindre le chocolat en poudre, cela fit relever son t-shirt et laissa sa peau apparaitre ainsi que la totalité de sa fine culotte. La tasse à café d'Edward glissa de sa main et se renversa sur son costume. Il se releva d'un coup, faisant tomber le tabouret sur lequel il était assis ainsi que la tasse, de par la surprise dû à la brulure du liquide.

 _"Putain!"_ Cria-t-il. _"C'est pas vrai!"_ Dit-il regardant les dégâts à terre.

 _"Tiens!"_ Bella lui tend un torchon de cuisine s'empêchant de rire. _"J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi maladroit avec tes clients!"_ dit-elle avec malice.

Edward souri, bien qu'il eût conscience qu'elle se moquait de lui, il en était heureux. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle lui parle et le remarque même si c'était à ses dépens. Depuis deux ou trois jours, Bella et Edward avaient réellement recommencé à se parler, ils étaient toujours gênés et maladroit mais tout ce qui comptait pour Edward, c'était que tout redevienne à la normal.

 _"Tu devrais aller te changer! Il est déjà 9h!"_ dit-elle en tendant la main vers l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. _"Laisse, je vais débarrasser!"_ Elle récupéra le torchon qu'elle lui avait passé plus tôt.

 _"Merci Bella!"_ Il prit un moment pour la détailler avant de sortir. Alice entra au même moment dans la cuisine.

 _"Salut poulette! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_ Dit-elle en regardant Bella à terre tout en baillant.

 _"Edward a renversé son café!"_

 _"Et tu ramasses ?"_ Haussa-t-elle un sourcil.

 _"Je lui ai proposé parce qu'il va être en retard."_ Répondit-elle avec un ton de reproche tout en relevant le tabouret. _"Arrête maintenant."_

 _"Très bien, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?" S'installa-t-elle._

 _"Je ne sais pas, on verra avec Rose!" Bella l'imita._

 _"Rose quoi ?"_ Répondit la blonde en entrant le sourire aux lèvres.

 _"On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?"_ Répéta Alice.

 _"Quoi ? Tu ne vas aller violer Jasper encore et encore ?"_ Elle posa sa main sur ma bouche avec un air faussement surpris avant de rire.

 _"Très drôle!"_ Grimaça Alice. _"Jasper travaille ! Donc, on fait quoi ?"_ L'air renfrogné d'Alice fit rire les filles.

 _"Salut les filles."_ Fit Edward en embrassa la joue de sa sœur.

 _"Hey Ed! Tu as rendez-vous avec ta bombe ?"_ le taquina Rosalie.

 _"Il n'y a pas de bombe!"_ Dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond. _"Mais oui, elle doit passer à l'agence!"_

 _"Quand vas-tu me la présenter ?"_

 _"Rose!"_ Râla-t-il. _"Tu es chiante avec ça! Je dois y aller. À ce soir."_

 _"Tu manges ici ?"_ Cria Rosalie.

 _"Oui."_ Répond-t-il sur le même ton.

Edward sortit de la cuisine après avoir rempli son thermo de café et quitta la maison.

 _"Ok les filles, aujourd'hui mission découverte de la nouvelle nana d'Edward!"_ s'excita Rosalie.

 _"Il a dit que ce n'était pas sa petite copine!"_ l'informa Alice.

 _"C'est des conneries!"_ Dit-elle balayant ses paroles de la main. _"Aller! Bell's, on le faisait toujours! Tu te rappelles de la rousse ?"_

 _"Si tu veux Rose!"_ soupira Bella.

 _"Oué! Je vais me préparer!"_ Rosalie partit en courant. _"Comme au bon vieux temps."_ Cria Rosalie à l'étage.

 _"Pourquoi tu as accepté ?"_ Fronça les sourcils Alice.

 _"Parce qu'on l'a toujours fait avec Rose et que je ne veux pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose!"_

 _"Et si on le surprend en train de rouler une pelle à cette nana ?"_ s'écrit Alice.

 _"Eh bien, je serais fixée comme ça!"_

 _"Ça te fera souffrir!"_

 _"Tant pis! Allons-nous préparer!"_

 _"C'est ridicule Bella."_ Dit Alice en se levant.

En ressortant de la douche, Bella retrouva Alice assise sur son lit.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_ demanda Bella en soupirant.

 _"Si on doit aller voir Edward, tu vas mettre cette robe."_ Dit Alice en lui tendant une robe bleu roi.

 _"Alice ... Bordel, ce n'est pas un défilé de mode! Je vais ressembler à un saucisson dans cette robe tellement elle est près du corps!"_

 _"Enfile cette robe, je m'occupe de tes cheveux pendant que tu te maquilles."_

 _"Alice, c'est ridicule! Je vais ressembler à quoi là-dedans ?"_

 _"On va montrer à Edward ce qu'il rate! Moi, j'observerais."_

 _"Arrête avec ça, Alice! Il ne ..."_

 _"Bella! Toi arrête! Je sais ce que j'ai vu et tu ne le laisses pas indifférent ok ? Je sais pas pourquoi il reste en retrait mais on va régler ça!"_ Affirma Alice. _"Maintenant tu files dans la salle de bain!"_

 _"Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un vent!"_ Répondit-elle en enfilant la robe. _"On commence tout juste à se reparler, je ne veux pas qu'il ..."_

 _"Je m'occupe de tout!"_ Dit-elle en faisant une tresse en épis dans les cheveux bruns de Bella.

 _"Je sais pas Alice! Je veux dire, même si moi et Edward nous nous mettions ensemble, comment réagiront Jasper ou Rose ? Et les parents d'Edward ? Oh mon dieu! Ses parents!"_ paniqua-t-elle en arrêtant de se maquiller.

 _"Alors déjà ses parents t'adorent! Ensuite Jasper j'en fais mon affaire"_ Bella fit une mine de dégout. _" Et Rose sera tellement heureuse que tu l'as soutiennes pour Emmett auprès d'Edward qu'elle pourrait te pousser elle-même dans ses bras! Arrête de t'inquiéter de tout ça! Et finis ton maquillage!"_

 _"Vous foutez quoi là ?"_ Dit Rosalie en entrant dans la chambre de Bella. _"Wouah Bella! Tu es ... Bonne!"_

 _"N'est-ce pas ?"_ Dit Alice en souriant.

Bella fixa ses amies dans le miroir tout en ajoutant une touche de gloss sur ses lèvres. Alice avait enfilé une robe d'été saumon, serrée en haut, et évasée en bas. Elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça, les cheveux longs un peu fous qu'elle avait rassemblé à l'aide d'une pince à l'arrière de sa tête. Rose quant à elle avait enfilé un short en jeans qui lui allongeait encore plus les jambes, elle était déjà grande mais là Bella se sentie minuscule quand elle se leva. Rose sortait d'un magazine de mode. Son petit top vert émeraude lui fit penser à Edward.

 _"Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis!"_ dit Bella en sortant de la chambre en prenant son sac.

 _"Ouai allons voir cette nouvelle pouf!" C_ racha Rosalie avec dédain.

 _"Pourquoi ce serait une pouf ?"_ Demanda Alice.

 _"Ce sont toutes des poufs pour moi!"_ Grogna Rosalie.

 _"Attends, comment on va justifier qu'on y soit ?"_ demanda Bella en montant dans la voiture de Rosalie.

 _"C'est simple, je dirais que vous avez demandé à voir où travail Ed."_ Dit la blonde en se mettant au volant.

 _"Faut que je me trouve une voiture!"_ murmura Bella pour elle-même.

 _"Oh! Est-ce qu'une mini cooper rouge ferait plaisir à notre princesse ?" S_ ouria Rosalie.

 _"Une mini cooper ? C'est une voiture de pétasse!"_

 _"Moi je suis une pétasse!"_ Sautilla Alice sur son siège. _"Combien ?"_ demanda-t-elle.

 _"Ça ne m'étonne pas!" murmura Bella._

 _"J'appelle Emmett!"_ Dit-elle en appuya sur les boutons de son volant, une sonnerie retentie.

 _"Salut bébé, tu m'as manqué hier!"_ dit une voix d'homme suave. Rosalie s'éclaircit la voix.

 _"Salut, je suis avec mes copines. Bella et Alice!"_

 _"Oh! Salut!"_ Emmett sembla mal à l'aise et lâcha un petit rire nerveux. _"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?"_

 _"La mini cooper ! Tu peux nous la décrire et nous donner un prix"_ demanda Rose.

 _"Bien sûr, une minute."_ Sa voix se fit plus basse comme s'il s'était éloigné du téléphone. _"Dégage tes mains dégueulasse de là du con! ... Putain mec! Si tu ne te casses pas maintenant je vais te faire bouffer tes putains de dents. Connard!"_ Sa voix se fit plus claire. _"Alors, mini cooper, rouge, cabriolet, 55 000 km au compteur, essence, boîte de vitesse manuelle, totalement vérifiée hum, est-ce qu'il a quelque chose en particulier qu'il faut savoir ?_

 _"Oué!"_ Tonna la voix d'Alice. _" Il y a moyen de baiser dans cette voiture ?"_

 _"Alice!"_ Cria Bella.

 _"Quoi putain ? C'est important! Emmett, il y a moyen ou pas ?"_

 _"Oui!"_ Ria-t-il.

 _"Combien ?"_ claqua la voie d'Alice.

 _"15 000."_

 _"Ok, marché conclu! Quand est-ce que je peux venir ?"_

 _"Quand tu veux, le garage est ouvert tous les jours toute la journée."_

 _"On passera après alors, ça te va Alice ?"_ Demanda Rosalie.

 _"Oué! Be, je vais avoir une mini cooper!"_ s'excita Alice.

 _"J'ai entendu Ali!" Pouffa Bella._

 _"Je vais voir mon frère, on se voir après Em!"_ dit Rosalie.

 _"Bien sûr, je bouge pas de là bébé!"_

 _"A tout à l'heure"_ Dit-elle en rougissant et raccrochant.

 _"Il a une voix vraiment chaude cet Emmett!"_ dit Alice.

 _"Mon dieu mais tuez moi!"_ se plaignit Bella.

 _"Pas tout de suite."_ Ria Rosalie. _"On est arrivée!"_

 _"Oh putain! C'est chic!"_ Dit Alice sous le choc en sortant de la voiture.

 _"Les Cullen ne font pas les choses à moitié"_ Se venta Rosalie.

Se trouvait devant elle, une grande agence encadrée d'autres magasins qui faisaient pâle figure face à "Cullen & Volturi's organisation". Les autres magasins paraissaient anciens où C&V organisation paraissait jeune et moderne. La façade était de verre, où étaient exposés des dizaines de photos représentant des fêtes, des réceptions... Au-dessus des vitrines, était écrit en lettres majuscules bleues "Cullen & Volturi's Organisation". C'était vraiment classe.

 _"Bordel B, tu savais qu'Edward possédait ça ?"_

 _"Non"_ Haussa-t-elle des épaules.

 _"Pourquoi Volturi ?"_ Demanda Alice.

 _"Edward a ouvert la boîte avec notre cousin Alec."_

 _"Il est mignon ?"_

 _"Tu n'es pas en couple avec mon frère toi ?"_ Râla Bella.

 _"C'est pour toi que je demande!"_

 _"Je connais Alec et non merci!"_

 _"Alice a raison Bella! Vous seriez mignons tous les deux."_ Rajouta Rosalie.

 _"Rose, tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Peut-on simplement rentrer ?"_ Souffla Bella.

 _"Tu es de mauvaise humeur ?"_ La poussa gentiment Rose.

 _"Oué, je porte une robe de merde!"_

 _"Ne redis plus jamais ça! Je ne fais aucune faute de mode! Tu es une bombe!"_

 _"J'approuve!"_ Dit Rosalie en poussant la porte de l'agence.

L'extérieur ne faisait pas défaut à l'intérieur, tout aussi chic. La première chose qu'on remarquait était l'immense bureau gris et blanc qui faisait office d'accueil où l'on trouvait derrière une jolie fille. Sur la gauche, un coin canapé qui servait de salle d'attente, dans les tons gris et blanc également. Derrière le bureau d'accueil, se trouvait deux portes qui devaient être les bureaux d'Edward et Alec. A côté du bureau, une autre porte, surement les archives.

 _"Qui est-ce ?"_ Demanda Alice à Rosalie en donnant un coup de tête vers le bureau tandis que Bella observait autour d'elle.

 _"Jessica, c'est l'une des secrétaires de l'agence, elle est ici quand elle n'a pas cours! Ça lui permet d'avoir la paix avec ses parents et de pouvoir sortir avec ses amis!"_ dit -elle en haussant les épaules. _"Salut Jess'! Mon frère est dans son bureau ?"_

 _"Oué mais occupé!"_ Répondit l'adolescente en mâchouillant un chewing-gum sans classe ce qui fit grincer les dents de Bella. La voir ouvrir la bouche avec son chewing-gum qui menaçait à chaque fois de tomber dans son décolleté, ça lui donnait littéralement envie de lui enfoncer son chewing-gum au fond de la gorge. Bordel, elle ressemblait à une pute! Elle devait avoir tout juste 18 ans ... Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

 _"Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire qu'on est là ?"_ S'impatienta-t-elle.

 _"Vous êtes ?"_ Dit -elle mâchant la bouche ouverte.

 _"On va attendre."_ Dit Rosalie en jetant un coup d'œil sévère à Bella.

Rosalie entraina les filles sur les fauteuils. Les couleurs grises et blanches avaient été mises en avant, mais quelques couleurs se cachaient par-ci par-là. Alors que Bella continuait à faire une analyse du lieu comme à son habitude, elle remarqua un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien, habillé d'un costume classe, gris foncé se diriger vers elles.

 _"Bella ?"_ Il contourna le bureau d'accueil et la prit dans ses bras quand elle se leva. _"Magnifique, Edward avait dit que tu étais revenu mais pas que tu étais encore plus belle qu'avant."_ Dit-il en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

 _"Je suis contente de te voir."_ Répond-t-elle en rougissant.

 _"Je ne pensais pas vous trouver là! ... Tu dois être Alice, j'ai vu des centaines de photos de toi!"_ Il se retourna vers Alice et lui fit la bise.

 _"Oh eh bien, je ne sais pas si je dois être gênée ou flattée!"_

 _"Jasper est ... Jasper!"_ Ria-t-il. _"Alice ceci, Alice cela ..."_

 _"Je suis gênée!"_ ria-t-elle.

 _"Moi je pues ? Je ne suis pas censée être la personne que tu préfères ici ?"_ Se moqua Rosalie.

 _"Je te vois trop toi! Je me lasse!"_

 _"Petit con!"_ le frappa-t-elle ce qui le fit rire.

 _"Qu'est-ce que font ici, trois jolies jeunes femmes comme vous ?"_ Haussa-t-il les sourcils.

 _"Découvrir où travaillent les beaux gosses de la famille Cullen!"_ lança Bella.

Au même moment, Edward sortit de son bureau, une femme sur ses talons, habillée d'une paire de jeans parfait sur elle et d'un décolleté rond laissant apparaitre suffisamment de sa poitrine pour paraître vulgaire. Elle était grande avec de longues jambes, mince, blonde, avec une forte poitrine, un corps musclé, tout pour plaire ... Bella la détesta au premier regard. Edward les remarqua immédiatement et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Il détailla Bella de haut en bas avant de s'adresser à sa cliente.

"Je vous laisse prendre rendez-vous avec notre secrétaire Mme Laurence." Il se dirigea vers les filles. _"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les filles ?"_

 _"Nous sommes venues voir où travaille le grand Edward Cullen!"_ S'exclama fortement Rosalie.

 _"Moi je pues ?"_ Taquina Alec.

 _"Je te vois trop toi! Je me lasse!"_ Répéta Rosalie mot pour mot ce qu'Alec lui avait dit.

 _"On est venu voir quelle pouf te tourne autour!"_ Lui murmura Bella après s'être rapprochée de lui tandis que Rosalie continuait à se chamailler avec son cousin.

 _"Au revoir M. Cullen!"_ Avait dit la cliente à la voix aiguë pour l'aguicher en roulant des fesses jusqu'à la sortie. Bella la détestait vraiment, **quelle pouf** pensa-t-elle.

 _"Pas intéressé!"_ Affirma le jeune homme.

 _"Si je n'avais pas entendu sa voix, je t'aurais pas cru!"_

 _"Pitié! Regarde-la!"_

 _"J'ai regardé! Elle est ... Comment vous dites ? Bonne ?"_ Elle joua de ses sourcils avant de rire.

 _"Tout est faux! De ses cheveux à ses orteils!"_ Il leva les yeux au plafond!

 _"Tu as du bien la regarder alors!"_

 _"Quoi ? Non! Je ..."_

 _"Je rigole!"_ Ria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. _"Je ne juge pas, tout le monde doit la regarder!"_

 _"Parce qu'elle est refaite! ... Je préfère les filles naturelles!"_ Son regard s'ancra dans celui de Bella, comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message, ce qui troubla la belle.

 _"C'est classe Edward! Je m'attendais pas à ça!"_ Dit Alice!

 _"Tu t'attendais à quoi ?"_ Ria-t-il.

 _"Je sais pas, un truc mal organisé ... Un truc de mec quoi!"_

 _"Tu es déçue ?"_ La taquina-t-il.

 _"Surprise! Carrément surprise! C'est génial, j'adore. Ça fait très ... Sérieux."_

 _"Merci, je pense!"_ Hésita Edward.

 _"Bon, bah ce n'est pas tout mais nous on doit y aller hein!"_

 _"Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ?"_ Demanda Edward en regardant sa montre.

 _"On va acheter une voiture pour Alice!"_ Ajouta Bella.

 _"Oué, on va voir Emmett! C'est lui qui la vend!"_ Précisa Alice.

Le visage de Rosalie devint immédiatement blanc, elle crue mourir sur place tandis que Alice se rendit compte de sa bêtise et ouvrit grand les yeux. Bella se figea tout comme ses copines.

 _"Emmett ? C'est qui ?"_ Demanda Alec.

 _"Un copain de Tyler!"_ S'empressa de répondre Bella.

 _"Tu vois encore cette petite bite ?"_ Edward fronça les sourcils.

 _"Comment tu sais qu'elle est petite au juste ?"_ Rosalie essaya de détendre l'ambiance.

 _"Bella!?"_ Edward la fixa.

 _"Non! ... Mais son pote tient un garage sur_ _Toluca Lake_ _et c'est pas trop cher. En plus Emmett à la voiture qu'Alice veut absolument. Une mini, une voiture de pétasse quoi!"_

 _"EH!"_ Râla Alice.

 _"Ok, je vous laisse y aller alors."_ Edward se détendit.

Rosalie traina Alice hors de la galerie en vitesse. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait osé parler d'Emmett devant Edward. Bella était toujours dans la galerie, récupérant son sac sur le fauteuil.

" _Comment tu sais qu'il a une petite bite ? Je dois m'inquiéter Eddy ?"_ Dit-elle joueuse, le cœur d'Edward se gonfla quand son surnom franchist ses lèvres.

 _"Il est écrit sur son front!"_ rétorqua-t-il.

 _"Et tu pouvais pas me le dire avant qu'il ne la colle n'importe où sur moi?"_

 _"Je le savais! ... Tu as couché avec lui!"_ Edward ressentit une énorme colère en lui. Bella éclata de rire, ce qui radoucie Edward.

 _"Tu es si mignon, tu le savais, tu ne voulais juste pas y croire."_ Sourie-t-elle. _"On se voit pour manger! Rose a loué des dvd, tu resteras ?"_ Elle lança un regard à la secrétaire qui les fixait.

 _"Bien sûr!"_

 _"Ok, cool! À ce soir!"_ Elle lui fit signe de la main et sortit de l'agence. Elle retrouva Alice et Rosalie en grande conversation.

 _"Tu es si ... RRR."_ Cria de colère Rosalie.

" _Je suis désolée, mais Bella a rattrapé le coup alors ce n'est pas si grave!"_ Plaida Alice.

 _"Je veux plus entendre le prénom d'Emmett dans ta bouche. Tu vas tout faire capoter!"_

 _"Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement ? Tu n'es plus une gamine!"_ Râla Alice.

 _"J'attends que Bella et Edward se parlent un peu plus."_ Elle lança un regard accusateur à sa meilleure amie en montant dans la voiture.

 _"Tu es une poule mouillée! Comment t'aurais fait si je n'étais pas revenue ?"_ Bella aborda un sourire arrogant.

 _"J'aurais trouvé un moyen de te mettre dans l'histoire!"_ Souris Rosalie.

* * *

Nous voilà avec un cinquième chapitre.

J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre opinion.

À très vite. XOXO


	6. Retrouvaille à minuit

**Chapitre 6: Retrouvaille à minuit.**

 _"Je propose que demain on retourne à l'agence et qu'on tâte le terrain!"_ Dit Rosalie.

 _"Je ne veux pas sortir avec Alec!"_ Gémit Bella en revenant de la salle de bain dans le même pyjama qu'au matin. _"Laissez-moi tranquille!"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?"_ Demande Alice.

Bella tourna sa tête au ralenti avec un regard noir et la fixa dans les yeux lui disant clairement "Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" mais Alice abordait son petit sourire cruel qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

 _"C'est vrai Be, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?"_ Répéta Rosalie.

 _"Je ne veux simplement pas. On est ami moi et Alec, on va en rester là!"_ Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

 _"Vous seriez tellement mignon! Je vais l'appeler."_ Dit Rosalie en se levant.

 _"Si tu fais ça, je dirai à Edward tu sais quoi !"_ Tonna la voix de Bella en même temps que la porte d'entrée claqua.

 _"Me dire quoi ?"_ Demanda-t-il en enlevant sa veste de costume.

Les deux filles se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à crier et foncèrent sur Edward en même temps.

 _"Woo! Calmez-vous! C'est quoi le problème ?"_ Demanda-t-il entouré des deux filles qui se mirent à parler en même temps. _"Bordel! Je ne comprends rien! Bella ?"_

 _"Pourquoi Bella ? C'est moi ta sœur!"_ Râla Rosalie.

 _"Très bien! Rose dit moi ce qui se passe ?"_

 _"Tu dois m'aider à faire avoir un rendez-vous à Bella avec Alec!"_ Dit Rosalie en fixant sa meilleure amie.

Si jusqu'à présent, Edward trouvait la situation marrante, là, il ne rigolait plus. Le sang avait quitté ses joues et ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella.

 _"Tu veux sortir avec Alec ?"_ Dit-il sèchement.

 _"Oui!"_ Cria Rosalie.

 _"Non!"_ Bella frappa Rosalie. _"Ne fais pas ça Edward! Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui. Ce n'est pas lui que je veux."_ Bella murmura la dernière phrase mais Edward l'entendit très bien, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il espéra que c'était lui et personne d'autre qu'elle voulait.

 _"N'écoute pas cette cruche! Alec est très bien! On le connaît en plus!"_

 _"Je vais pas arranger un coup à Bella qu'elle ne veut pas."_ Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Rosalie le suivit tandis que Bella resta avec Alice dans le salon.

 _"À quoi tu pensais en insistant avec cette idée à la con ?"_ Chuchota Bella à Alice.

 _"J'avais vu la voiture d'Edward et je devais bien faire quelque chose pour qu'il rentre pendant qu'on en parlait, pour voir sa réaction!"_

 _"Tu es atteinte Alice!"_

 _"Peut-être mais Edward avait l'air contrarié que tu veuilles sortir avec Alec."_ Alice joua de ces sourcils. _"Allez Bella! Je l'ai vu littéralement te faire l'amour à l'agence! Il te dévorait du regard! Faut le pousser un peu plus! Laisse-moi faire."_

 _"Très bien mais quand je dirais stop, ce sera stop!"_

 _"Aucun problème."_

 _"Téléphone qui sonne!"_ Crie Rosalie. " _Je suppose que c'est le tien Alice, personne n'a envie de mettre Jazz à moitié nu en photo!"_ Ricane Rosalie!

 _"Donne-moi ça!"_ dit-elle en lui arrachant des mains. _"Allo ?"_ Alice monta les escaliers.

 _"Je suis sûre qu'elle est partie pour une séance de sexe-téléphone cette cochonne!"_ Ria Rosalie

 _"Tu as vraiment un problème avec le sexe toi!"_ Dit Bella tandis qu'Edward fixait sa sœur.

 _"Tu devrais peut-être te trouver un mec!"_ Proposa Edward.

 _"Quoi, tu ... ?"_ Bafouille-t-elle en lançant un regard d'appel au secours à Bella.

 _"On regarde quoi en premier ? On te laisse choisir Edward."_ Intervient Bella.

 _"Il y a quoi ?"_ Demanda Edward oubliant sa sœur qui était retournée dans la cuisine. Bella se pencha pour attraper les DVD posés sur la table basse, Edward fixa son fessier tendu. Quand elle se redressa, elle suivit son regard.

 _"Tu es en train de mater mes fesses Eddy ?"_ Dit-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire.

 _"Quoi ? Non! Je ..."_ Il la regardai dans les yeux, sans savoir quoi dire.

 _"Ok, on a Iron Man 3, sérieux Rose, encore ?"_ Cria-t-elle.

 _"Iron man est un dieu vivant! Je ne me lasserai jamais de le voir!"_ Cria-t-elle aussi depuis la cuisine. Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

 _"On a Spy, ça à l'air marrant! Et En route ... Rose, tu as pris un dessin animé ?"_

 _"Oué, j'ai vu la bande-annonce, ça avait l'air trop bien"_ Dit-elle des verres à la main.

 _"Ok, Eddy! Tu choisis!"_ Bella mit les 3 DVD en éventail dans sa main. Spy était en premier. Elle tapota du doigt le film, ce qu'Edward avait très bien compris.

 _"Spy."_ Proposa-t-il faussement.

 _"Parfait!"_ Répond Bella en mettant les deux autres DVD sous la table basse. _"Il te faut de l'aide Rose ?"_

 _"Non c'est bon, j'ai tout ramené!"_ Elle posa les deux bouteilles de boissons qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table basse. _"Le livreur de pizza ne devrait plus tarder, Jazz non plus si Alice ne l'occupe pas et on pourra manger devant le film!"_

 _"Alice!"_ Cria Bella. _"Tu vas ramener tes fesses et lâcher ce téléphone!"_

 _"J'arrive!"_ Dit-elle en descendant les escaliers. _"Je me brossais les dents!"_

 _"Avant de manger ?"_ Demanda Edward.

 _" ... Jasper arrive, il est dans les bouchons."_ dit-elle en s'installant sur le fauteuil deux places. _"Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?"_

 _"Spy, ça a l'air drôle."_ Répondit Bella.

 _"J'espère que ce n'est pas un de ses films où ..."_ La sonnette interrompit Alice.

 _"J'y vais."_ Se proposa Edward.

Dès qu'Edward fut à la porte, Rosalie fonça sur son amie. _"Faut que tu lui en parles!"_ dit-elle.

 _"De quoi tu parles ?"_

 _"Emmett! Tu dois ramener le sujet avec lui."_

 _"Quoi maintenant ?"_

 _"Non! Plus tard mais assez vite, il se doute de quelque chose s'est obligé!"_

 _"On a qu'à aller en boîte demain soir, invite Emmett, ils pourront sympathiser."_ Proposa Alice.

 _"Tu crois ? Bella, tu peux faire ça ?"_

 _"Tu lâches l'affaire avec Alec."_

 _"Ce que tu veux!"_

 _"Bien, je m'en occupe."_ Dit Bella en se servant un verre de coca.

 _"Les filles! Vous avez vraiment commandées 7 pizzas ?"_ Demanda Edward.

 _"J'ai peut-être vu trop gros!"_ Rougis Bella. Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver belle lorsque ses joues prenaient des teintes de rouge.

 _"Je suis là!"_ Cria Jasper. _"Désolé pour le retard, un camion s'est retourné et a bloqué toutes les voies. Enfin, une catastrophe quoi!"_ Dit-il en embrassant les filles et en serrant la main d'Edward. _"C'est des pizzas ? Je meurs de faim bordel!"_

 _"Installons-nous, je vais mettre le film!"_ Dit Bella.

 _"On devrait aller en boîte demain fêter notre retour, le job de Bella, tout ça quoi."_ Dit Alice.

 _"Tout ce que tu veux chérie!"_ L'embrasse Jasper.

 _"Ok, c'est bon! À la bouffe!"_ Bella s'installa à la seule place libre, soit entre Rose et Edward.

La soirée se passait bien, au début. Tous les cinq regardaient le film tout en rigolant et en mangeant. Puis Jasper et Alice s'étaient mis à se grimper dessus comme des collégiens, ce qui avait fait râler les trois autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sauvent à l'étage au milieu du premier film laissant Rosalie, Bella et Edward seuls. A la fin du deuxième film, Rosalie prétexta une soudaine fatigue pour partir tout en lançant des regards à Bella en direction d'Edward auxquels elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _"Tu veux regarder le troisième ou es-tu fatigué toi aussi ou ... Doit partir faire des galipettes dans ta chambre ?"_ Le taquina Bella.

 _"Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu veux me dire depuis le début de la soirée ?"_ Il s'installa confortablement, posant son dos contre l'accoudoir, pliant une jambe sur le canapé et son bras le long du dossier.

 _"Quoi ?"_ Bella imita sa position.

 _"Je t'ai vu me regarder 1 million de fois, puis triturer tes doigts et Rose qui est soi-disant fatiguée, tu as quelque chose à me dire alors vas-y."_

 _"Je ... "_

 _"Ecoute, si c'est par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avant ton départ, on peut ..."_ la coupa-t-il.

 _"Non!"_ Le coupa-t-elle à son tour. _"Ça n'a rien à voir."_

 _"Ok alors quoi ? ... Tu veux sortir avec Alec et tu voulais pas le dire devant les filles ?"_ Dit-il en se tendant.

 _"Jamais de la vie! J'ai vu Alec chier devant moi dans un buisson, je pourrais jamais m'imaginer sortir avec moi, je verrais à jamais cette image, brr"_ Fit-elle en tremblant faussement. _"Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi en réalité."_

 _"C'est quoi le problème ?"_ Fronça-t-il les sourcils.

 _"Tu me fais confiance hein ? Et ... Tu m'aimes toujours, tu ..."_ dit-elle quand il opinait à chaque fois.

 _"Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Bell's."_

 _"Même te fier à mon jugement ?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_

 _"Promets-moi que tu ne réagiras pas de façon excessive, parce que de toute façon se serait complètement ridicule!"_

 _"Tu veux dire quoi par excessive?"_ Plissa-t-il les yeux.

 _"Te mettre en colère, crier, pleurer, tout ça quoi !"_ Dit-elle en prenant les mains d'Edward, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à son contact.

 _"Ok, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à chialer de toute façon!"_ Plaisanta-t-il à moitié sérieux. _"Aller dis-moi!"_

 _"Bon d'accord! ... Rose ... A rencontré quelqu'un ..."_ Elle surveilla le visage d'Edward à chaque mot prononcé.

 _"Depuis quand ?"_

 _"Un peu plus de 5 mois ?"_ dit-elle en grimaçant. _"Il est vraiment gentil. Je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui."_

 _"Ne me dit pas que c'est cette bite de Tyler!"_ Grogna-t-il.

 _"Non."_ Ria-t-elle. _"C'est Emmett, il est mécano, je t'en ai parlé ce matin."_

 _"Je me souviens pas que tu m'ait dit qu'il se faisait ma sœur!_ " Il serra ses mains dans celles de Bella.

 _"Oui bon, j'ai peut-être simplement oublié d'en parler mais, Eddy, il est vraiment gentil et Rose est amoureuse de lui, elle a les yeux qui brillent quand elle est avec lui et en plus il est ..."_

 _"Arrête!"_ Il lâcha ses mains. _"Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre faire l'éloge d'un pauvre mec! C'est Rose qui t'a demandé de m'en parler ?"_ Elle hocha la tête. _"J'en reviens pas qu'elle m'envoie sa meilleure amie pour me dire qu'elle a un ... Quoi ? Un petit copain ?"_ Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. _"Est-ce que je suis un frère de merde pour qu'elle ne veuille pas me le dire en face ?"_ Bella ne bougea pas. _"Merci de ne pas avoir hoché la tête."_ Plaisanta-t-il.

 _"Si elle n'a pas ... On va dire, eu le courage, de te le dire s'est parce qu'elle avait peur de ta réaction en sachant qu'il s'agissait un vieil ami de Tyler."_

 _"Ça ne joue pas en sa faveur, ça s'est sûr mais de là à t'envoyer! Elle sait que je te dis jamais non!"_ Bella souri de toutes ses dents. _"Putain! Elle a quelque chose à demander! ... Il ne viendra pas vivre avec nous!"_

 _"Non!"_ Ria-t-elle. " _Demain, en boîte, il sera là. Ce serait bien que tu sois gentil avec lui et que tu l'intègres bien, tu sais. Que tu ne sois pas, ronchon, désagréable. Tu vas être sympa Eddy ?"_ Dit-elle en battant des cils.

 _"Bell's! Tu bas des cils ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?"_

 _"J'aime pas que tu me connaisses aussi bien Edward! C'était déjà chiant quand j'étais ado!"_ Râla-t-elle.

 _"Dis-moi!"_ Il se redressa.

 _"... L'apparence d'Emmett va peut-être un peu te perturber au début mais ..."_

 _"Quoi ? Il a 3 yeux ? 3 bras ?"_ Souri-t-il taquin.

 _"Tatoué!"_

 _"Tu as dit quoi ?"_ Son sourire disparu.

 _"Tous ses bras!"_

 _"Est-ce que c'est une blague ?"_

 _"C'est assez sexy!"_

 _"Sexy ? Vraiment ?"_ Haussa-t-il les sourcils.

 _"Oué, tu devrais en faire!"_ Dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

 _" ... Je vais y réfléchir!"_

 _"À Emmett ?"_ Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

 _"Aux tatouages!"_ Bella resta bouche bée, ne sachant que dire. _"Quant à Emmett, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je serais agréable demain."_

 _"Ça fera plaisir à Rosalie, donc je serais contente."_ Sourie-t-elle.

 _"Bien, tout le monde est heureux alors."_ Souri-t-il. " _Veux-tu regarder le dessin animé ?"_ Grimaça-t-il.

 _"Si je dis oui, tu le met ?"_

 _"Oué._ " Dit-il en se levant.

 _"Nan Edward!"_ Dit-elle en attrapant son bras. _"Tu n'aimes pas les dessins animés! Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher, on peut regarder la télé ... A moins que tu veuilles aller te coucher bien sûr!"_

 _"Nan, regardons la télé ... Mais à cette heure-là, il y a plus de film de cul qu'autre chose!"_

 _"Eh bien, ce sera une première comme ça!"_ Ria-t-elle.

 _"Je vais trouver une chaine normale! ... Tu n'as jamais regardé de porno ?"_ Il se mordit la langue, il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

 _"Non, à moins que tu comptes cinquante nuances de Grey comme du porno."_

 _"Je croyais que tout le monde faisait ça."_

 _"Moi pas ... Je parie que tu le fais, tu as la tête d'un petit pervers qui mate des vidéos réservées aux adultes tout seul."_

 _"Regarde la télé tu veux!"_

 _"Oh fait pas le gêné! Je t'ai vue à poil je te rappelle!"_

 _"Est-ce qu'on va parler de ça maintenant ?"_ Faisant référence à la nuit chaotique avant son départ.

 _"Je te parle pas de ça! Je te rappelle que tu te baladais à poil, ta queue dans la main en criant à qui voulait l'entendre que t'avais je cite: Une kekette magique!"_ Ria-t-elle.

 _"J'avais 8 ans et ... Ne te sers pas de ça contre moi Swan!"_

Il la poussa. Elle tomba en arrière sur le canapé toujours en train de rire et répétant "kékétte magique". Il tira sur les jambes de Bella, rapprochant leurs bassins. Il prit un des oreillers décoratifs du salon et le lui colla au visage pour l'étouffer mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire en se moquant de lui. Il se redressa et la surplomba, mettant ses jambes entre celle dénudées de Bella et s'allongea sur elle, la tête sur l'oreiller.

 _"Oh mon dieu! Tu pèses dix tonnes!"_

 _"Mon canapé parle ?"_

 _"Tu n'es pas drôle."_ Dit-elle en riant, ce qui fit bouger Edward.

 _"Un canapé massant ?"_ Continua-t-il.

 _"Je vais devoir user de la force et après tu vas aller chialer dans les jupes de ta mère ... Encore!"_ Dit-il à travers l'oreiller.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"_ Il retira l'oreiller enlevant toute barrière entre eux. _"Je n'ai pas été chialé dans les jupes de ma mère!"_ Dit-il les yeux emplis d'une lueur de défi.

 _"Si !"_ Ria-t-elle. _"Tu pleurais comme un bébé."_ Son corps se secoua sous son fou rire.

 _"J'étais petit et tu m'avais cassé le nez!"_ Dit-il en laissant tomber sa tête dans le cou de Bella. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui caressant la nuque.

 _"Je t'aime quand même, même si tu es une tapette!"_ Dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes en riant.

 _"Moi je suis une tapette ?"_ il se redressa en mettant sans le faire exprès tout son poids dans son bassin.

 _"Une mauviette ?"_ Demanda-t-elle en frissonnant de la tête aux pieds.

 _"Est-ce que les mauviettes se font tatoués ?"_

 _"Tu n'es pas tatoué!"_

 _"Je vais le faire!"_

 _"N'importe quoi!"_

 _"Si, je vais le faire. C'est sexy nan ?"_ Souria-t-il. Bella pouffa comme une idiote.

 _"Tu es fou."_ Dit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Edward ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux appréciant la caresse.

 _"Je suis plus une mauviette!"_

 _"On en reparlera quand tu seras tatoué, si tu te fais tatouer."_ Rigola-t-elle.

 _"Ok, tu te moques trop de moi aujourd'hui."_ Il se redressa mais Bella ferma ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui. _"Lâche Bella!"_ Il se mit debout, le corps penché sur le canapé pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal.

 _"Non! Pardon! Je ne me moque plus, juré !"_

 _"Je ne te crois pas!"_ Dit-il en secouant son corps pour faire tomber Bella mais tout ce que Bella sentait, c'était son bassin taper contre celui d'Edward.

 _"Ne me lâche pas du con ou tu vas le payer."_

 _"Tu es un vrai pot de colle."_ Ria-t-il.

Bella lui donna un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou les faisant tous les deux tomber contre le canapé. Le temps s'arrêta quand Bella senti le sexe durci d'Edward appuyer contre le sien et sa tête nichée dans sa poitrine. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle releva les hanches pour appuyer le contact, ce qui leur arracha tous les deux, un gémissement.

 _"Pardon je ..."_ Edward se redressa sur ses jambes. _"Ce n'était pas volontaire."_

 _"Tu fuis encore Edward ?"_ Se redressa-t-elle à son tour.

 _"Bella, je ..."_ Commença-t-il mal à l'aise.

 _"Je plaisante Edward, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Puis ce n'est pas désagréable."_ Edward rougit tandis que Bella ria. _"Aller Don Juan, je vais me coucher. Tu m'as épuisé!"_ Elle lui embrassa le coin de la bouche et fila dans sa chambre. Bella avait besoin d'évacuer la tension.

Edward éteint les lumières tout en essayant de réajuster son pantalon qui menaçait de craquer dû à son érection. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il s'était revu ado, se chamaillant avec Bella comme dans le passé oubliant que désormais dans son esprit elle n'était plus sa sœur mais son fantasme qui le hante chaque nuit.

Edward se fit réveiller par la voix d'Alice qui s'était mise à chanter. Si elle était une excellente danseuse, le chant n'était pas du tout pour elle. Pour la première fois en une semaine, il n'eut pas besoin de s'occuper de son érection matinale, la voix d'Alice avait fait son charme.

Quelques minutes après avoir enfilé un bas de pyjama, il descendit. C'était la première fois depuis un mois qu'il pouvait dormir le matin, n'ayant pas de rendez-vous avant 14h. En traversant le salon, il pouvait entendre la voix d'Alice.

 _"Bonjour ma cochonne!"_ S'écria Alice. Edward s'arrêta au milieu du salon.

 _"Qu ... Quoi ? "_ Il reconnut la voix de Bella qui s'étouffait.

 _" ... Ça a été après qu'on soit monté se coucher ?"_

 _"Quelle jolie façon de dire que tu t'es envoyée en l'air!"_

 _"Je suis la seule peut-être ?"_

 _"Rose est montée à la fin du deuxième donc je suppose que oui."_

 _"Ah oui, vous avez fait quoi après ?"_

 _"On ne voulait pas regarder le dessin animé du coup on a été se coucher!"_

 _"C'est marrant que tu me dises ça, parce que quand moi je suis descendue vers minuit, vous n'aviez pas l'air d'être dans votre lit, couchés oui mais pas dans votre lit."_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?"_

 _"Je suis en train de te dire, que je suis descendue et que j'ai trouvé Edward Cul d'Enfer Cullen entre tes jambes!"_

 _"Alice, il ne s'est rien passé!"_

 _"A d'autres ok!"_

 _"Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je te l'aurais dit sinon."_

 _"Admettons que je te crois, comment il s'est retrouvé entre tes cuisses stp ?"_ Edward remonta les escaliers sans faire de bruit.

 _"On se chahutait c'est tout. Sérieusement!"_

 _"Oué, on va dire que ..."_ A ce moment-là, Edward descendit les escaliers en faisant du bruit, digne d'un éléphant.

 _"Il y a quelqu'un ?"_ Demande Alice.

 _"Moi, j'interrompt quelque chose ?"_ Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

 _"Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne travailles pas ce matin ?"_

 _"Miraculeusement, non!"_

 _"Tu as bien dormi Edward ?"_ Il y avait un ton d'hypocrisie dans la voie d'Alice.

 _"Comme un bébé, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi."_ Dit-il en employant le même ton. _"Mais ça, c'était avant qu'une connasse se mette à chanter comme une casserole bien sûr!"_

 _"Edward!"_ S'exclama Bella horrifiée. Tandis qu'Alice lui fit une horrible grimace.

 _"Je plaisante."_ Dit-il en buvant une gorgée de café. " _Où est Rosalie ?"_

 _"Elle a dit qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser parce qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps ce soir ... Mais je pense qu'elle est partie briffer Emmett sur ton compte."_ Dit Bella amusée.

 _"Tu dis ça comme si j'étais le diable en personne."_

 _"Si seulement tu pouvais avoir le diable dans ta ... Aie, putain Be!"_ Cria Alice sous le coup de pied de Bella.

 _"Il faut aussi que je te prévienne!"_ Dit-elle en se tournant vers Edward. _"Rosalie a demandé à Emmett de ramener un copain, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul au cas où."_

 _" ... Tête de bite je parie ?"_ Râla Edward.

 _"Dans le mille, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer."_

 _"Alice."_ Soupira Bella.

 _"Quoi ? Je veux rencontrer celui qui a volé ta virginité."_ Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward.

 _"Eh bien, ça semble être une mémorable soirée en perspective dites-moi."_ Ronchonna Edward.

* * *

Alec, Edward, Tyler ?

Un petit moment de complicité Bella/Edward.

...

Dans le prochain chapitre

la rencontre Edward/Emmett

Le fameux Tyler.

Et qui sait quoi encore ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine xoxo


	7. La sortie

Salut, salut. Je suis désolée pour le retard, comme je l'avais annoncé précédemment je suis partie en vacances sans savoir si j'aurais internet. Donc je n'avais pas internet et donc j'étais dans l'impossibilité d'envoyer ce chapitre à ma Beta. Mais je suis de retour, cependant avec la reprise des cours, je ne peux pas assurer pouvoir mettre un chapitre chaque semaine comme c'était le cas. Je ferais de mon mieux, promis.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre...

Chapitre 7: La sortie.

 _"Rose et Emmett ne vont pas tarder, elle a dit qu'on pouvait entrer avant et qu'ils nous rejoindront."_ Dit Bella en rangeant son téléphone dans son soutien-gorge.

 _"Tu vas le laisser là ?"_ Dit Edward en écarquillant les yeux.

 _"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre."_ Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

 _"On entre ? Il commence à faire froid!"_ Dit Alice.

Jasper travaillant pour le cabinet d'avocats qui s'occupe de la boîte en question, il fut facile pour eux d'y entrer sans avoir besoin de faire une heure de queue. Dès la porte franchie, la musique battait son plein. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent immédiatement au bar pour prendre leur commande. Ensuite, les deux filles allèrent vers la piste de danse déjà bien remplie.

 _"Quand vous voyez Rose, envoyez-moi un message."_ Dit-elle en tapotant son téléphone coincé dans son soutien-gorge. _«Je le sentirais tout de suite."_ Dit-elle avant de partir et qu'Alice lui agrippe son bras pour la traîner au milieu de corps transpirants.

Bella reçut un message de Rose disant qu'ils allaient rentrer et demandant à ce qu'elle soit avec Edward quand elle arriverait. Bella tira Alice de la piste et se précipita au bar près des garçons.

 _"Où est ma boisson ?"_ Demanda Bella en s'asseyant au bar.

 _"Je l'ai peut-être bu."_ Répondit Edward en buvant une gorgée de bière.

 _"Bon, eh bien tu peux m'en payer une autre dans ce cas-là."_ Bella lui fit son plus beau sourire, il y répondit en levant les yeux au ciel et commanda une vodka redbull.

Quand il tendit son verre à Bella, il remarqua immédiatement Rosalie entourée de deux hommes. L'un qu'il reconnut comme l'ex-copain de Bella, Tyler et un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il supposait donc être Emmett.

 _"Tu as promis d'être sympa, ne l'oublie pas!"_ Dit Bella discrètement à Edward avant de dire bonjour aux deux jeunes hommes en leur faisant la bise.

 _"Emmett, je te présente Edward, mon frère."_ Dit Rosalie nerveusement.

Edward se leva du tabouret sur lequel il avait pris siège et sera la main de son nouveau beau-frère, jaugeant ses bras tatoués avant de retourner à son tabouret et de faire glisser une bière jusqu'à Emmett, oubliant volontairement Tyler.

 _"Tu as dit que tu serais sympa!"_ Gronda Bella en prenant son verre.

 _"Je suis sympa avec Emmett."_ Haussa-t-il les épaules.

 _"Tu n'es pas sympa avec Tyler."_

 _"J'ai jamais dit que je le serais! Je refuse de faire ami-ami avec cette bite tordue."_ Dit-il avalant une gorgée de sa bière.

 _"Et si j'avais envie de me remettre avec lui ?"_ Dit-elle avec sérieux.

 _"Je lui casse sa gueule."_ Répond-t-il avec le même sérieux.

 _"Je t'adore."_ Dit-elle en riant. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et de lui embrassa la joue. _"Je retourne danser, soit gentil."_

Elle partit rejoindre Alice accompagnée de Rosalie bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise de laisser son frère avec son petit ami. La soirée se déroula sans problème. Rosalie et Bella revenaient souvent au bar voir comment ça se passait entre les deux jeunes hommes. À chaque fois ils riaient et plaisantaient ensemble comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Les filles repartaient à chaque fois plus confiantes. Vers 2h du matin, les filles décidèrent de partir. Elles rejoignirent donc les garçons au bar mais ne trouvèrent que Jasper et Tyler en grande conversation.

 _"Où est Edward ?"_ Demanda Bella.

 _"Où est Emmett ?"_ Demanda Rosalie derrière Bella.

 _"Ils sont sortis ensemble."_ Dit Jasper après avoir lâché la bouche d'Alice.

 _"Quoi ? Tu as laissé Edward et Emmett seuls ?"_ S'écria Rosalie.

 _"Edward voulait lui parler!"_ Répondit Jasper en haussant les épaules.

 _"Bella, viens avec moi dehors!"_

 _"Rose, il caille dehors!"_ Se plaignit Bella.

 _"Eh bien tu es la seule capable de calmer Edward s'il a bu et qu'il pète un câble alors je m'en fous qu'il caille comme tu dis."_

Les filles sortirent de la boîte, le froid frappa Bella telle une gifle.

 _"Bon dieu Rose! Dépêches-toi de les trouver! Je vais me congeler sur place."_

 _"Je ne les vois pas! ... Et si ça avait dégénéré ?"_ Dit Rosalie en se mordillant la lèvre.

 _"Je vais lui refaire le portrait!"_ Râla Bella en sortant son téléphone. _"Essaye d'appeler Emmett"_

 _"Il ne répond pas."_ Dit Rosalie en entendant le répondeur d'Emmett.

 _"Fait chier! J'appelle Edward."_

Elle colla le téléphone à son oreille en serrant ses bras contre elle, essayant de chasser le froid de son corps. Edward décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie. Bella mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur.

 _"Allo ?"_

 _"Edward! Ou es-tu ?"_

 _"Bell's!"_

Bella pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'il était saoul.

 _"Edward, tu es saoul ?"_

 _"Peut-être!"_ Dit-il en riant, à l'arrière on pouvait entendre le rire grave d'Emmett.

 _"C'est Emmett ?"_ Demanda Rosalie.

 _"Hey bébé!_ Répond Emmett.

 _"Où êtes-vous ?"_ Demanda Bella. _"Tout va bien ?"_ Sa voix était inquiète.

 _"J'ai décidé d'être ... Sexy!"_ Dit Edward alors qu'Emmett pouffait comme une fille derrière.

 _"Sexy ? C'est quoi ce délire ?"_ Demanda Rosalie à voix basse à Bella.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne fais pas de connerie!"_ La voix de Bella était sèche.

 _"Tu as dit que c'était sexy."_ La voix d'Edward était boudeuse. _"Oh mec, ça fait un mal de chien. Donne-moi la_ _bouteille."_ Dit-il en pleurnichant.

 _"Tu es une mauviette!"_ Ria Emmett.

 _"Certainement pas!"_ Râla Edward.

 _"Edward putain! C'est quoi cette histoire ?"_ Dit Bella

 _"Je suis pas une mauviette Bell's, je vais te le prouver!"_

 _"C'est quoi ce bordel Be ?"_

 _"Oh putain! Edward! Ne fais pas ça!"_

 _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel Isabella ?"_ Dit Rosalie en grognant.

 _"Ton idiot de frère est en train de se faire tatoué"_ Dit Bella face à une Rosalie bouche bée.

 _"Dit à Emmett de nous envoyer l'adresse Edward!"_

 _"Bella, Edward est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions."_ Dit la voix d'Emmett à travers le téléphone.

 _"Rose, si tu veux pas que je m'arrange pour qu'Edward fasse de votre vie un enfer, vaudrait mieux que tu convaincs Emmett d'envoyer cette putain d'adresse! "_ Répond Bella en posant sa main sur le téléphone.

 _"C'est son choix Bella!"_ Dit Rosalie.

 _"Ou il pourrait se réveiller demain et détester Emmett quand il se rendra compte de ce qu'il a fait!"_

Rosalie observa attentivement Bella. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était persuadée.

 _"Emmett! Donne-moi tout de suite l'adresse! Je ne rigole pas!"_

 _"Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle! On est en face de la boîte bande d'idiotes!"_ Rit Emmett.

Au même moment Jasper, Alice et Tyler sortirent.

 _"Vous les avez trouvés ?"_ Demanda Alice collée à Jasper.

 _"Ils sont en face! On va les rejoindre, rentrez !_

 _"Ça marche! À demain les filles!"_ Lâcha Alice qui se dirigeait déjà vers la voiture avec Jasper.

Tyler était toujours là.

 _"Toi aussi Tyler! Tu peux rentrer."_ Dit gentiment Rosalie en avançant vers le tatoueur.

 _"Emmett est mon ami, si Edward déconne, je veux être là."_

 _"Tout va bien, alors rentre chez toi Ty'. Edward n'aura aucune envie de te voir."_ Dit Bella en s'arrêtant avant de rentrer chez le tatoueur.

 _"Je me fiche pas mal d'Edward."_ Dit-il alors que Rosalie rentrait dans la boutique.

 _"Alors quoi. Tu es là juste pour Emmett. Je ne comprends même pas que tu sois venu ce soir!"_

 _"Je voulais te voir."_ Dit-il en se rapprochant.

 _"Pardon ?"_

 _"Emmett savait qu'on était ensemble avant. Alors quand il m'a dit qu'il sortait en boîte avec vous ce soir, je l'ai supplié de me laisser venir pour te revoir."_

 _"Tu es un crétin. J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour ne pas qu'il te colle son poing dans ton nez!"_

 _"Je m'en fous. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi."_ Dit en se rapprochant à nouveau.

 _"Ok, ça suffit!"_ Dit-elle en reculant. _"Ce n'est pas sérieux là ton délire. C'était une amourette de gamins. On a grandi maintenant."_

 _"Je pense toujours à toi."_

 _"Ça remonte à plus de 5 ans."_ Bella commençait à être mal à l'aise.

 _"Mais peut-être qu'on ..."_

 _"Edward a fini."_ Dit Rosalie en coupant Tyler.

 _"Ok. J'arrive. ... Oublie ça Tyler, c'est fini!"_

 _"C'est parce que tu couches avec lui hein ? Tu as toujours été amoureuse de lui."_

 _"Tu dis n'importe quoi! Rentre chez toi maintenant."_ Dit-elle en entrant dans la boutique.

La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant fut Edward accoudé au bar qui servait de réception. Puis son bras, où se trouvait un long pansement enroulé autour de son biceps. Elle fut d'abord soulagée de ne pas voir l'intégralité de son bras pansé. Mais elle mourait d'envie de lui coller son poing dans le ventre. Quel imbécile! Mais quand elle s'aperçut ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, la bouteille d'alcool, sa colère augmenta.

 _"Espèce de crétin!"_ Dit-elle en le frappant.

 _"Aie! Bella!"_ Dit-il d'une voix pleine de reproche.

 _"J'espère que tu as mal!"_

 _"Bell's, tu m'en veux ?"_ Dit-il en voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

 _"Tu es un crétin!"_ Dit-elle après l'avoir repoussé.

 _"C'est sexy!"_ Ria Edward.

 _"Sauf que pendant ce temps, Tyler me faisait du rentre dedans et que toi tu n'étais pas là!"_ Rajouta-t-elle.

 _"Quoi ?"_ Edward sentit la colère monter en lui. " _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?"_

 _"Tu n'avais qu'à être là!"_ Dit-elle en boudant.

 _"J'ai sympathisé avec Emmett ..."_

 _"Ça j'ai bien vu."_ Dit-elle esquissant un sourire. _"Bon, as-tu fini ?"_

 _"J'attends qu'il me donne les produits pour désinfecter."_

Le gérant revint 3 minutes plus tard, il donna les conseils et consignes à suivre. Bella écouta d'une oreille très attentive, se promettant de s'en occuper elle-même tandis qu'Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Tyler qui était dehors.

 _"Edward! On sort, j'ai appelé un taxi."_ Lui dit Bella en tirant sur son bras.

 _"On aurait pu vous déposer."_ Dit Rosalie.

 _"Pas de soucis. Passez une bonne soirée les amoureux."_

Bella fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir tandis qu'Edward tapa dans la main d'Emmett. Pendant ce temps, Tyler se rapprocha de Bella.

 _"Tu sors avec lui, c'est ça ?"_ Dit sèchement Tyler.

 _"Tyler." Soupira Bella. "Rentre chez toi, d'accord ?"_

 _"J'ai raison c'est ça ? Tu as toujours eu un truc pour lui. Tu mérites tellement mieux."_

 _"Comme toi et ta petite bite ?"_ Résonna la voix forte d'Edward ce qui fit se retourner Tyler.

 _"Je ..."_ Tyler se retourna vers Bella.

 _"Rentre chez toi. On y va Edward!"_

Bella attrapa la main d'Edward et le traîna en direction de la boîte. Edward passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella.

 _"Pour qui il se prend ce con ?"_

 _"Il m'a dit qu'il pensait toujours à moi."_

Bella se foutait royalement de Tyler. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui. Mais la réaction qu'avait Edward quand il s'agissait de Tyler lui faisait plaisir, trop plaisir même.

 _"Il pense à te baiser ouai."_

 _"Peut-être mais ça m'étonnerais. Tyler n'est pas comme ça."_

 _"Tyler est un mec donc il pense qu'à ça."_ Râla-t-il tandis qu'ils entraient dans le taxi.

 _"Tu es aussi un mec nan ?"_

 _"Je ... Oue"_ ria-t-il. _"Mais ne te remets pas avec lui, je le supporterais pas."_ Dit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Bella.

Il s'endormit doucement respirant l'odeur de son fantasme. Le lendemain matin, Edward se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Il mit quelques minutes à reconnaître où il était allongé. Le salon était encore plongé dans le noir. En se passant la main sur le visage, il tomba sur une touffe de cheveux. Bella était endormie sur son torse. Il referma les yeux, imaginant ce que ce serait de se réveiller tous les jours ainsi, avec Bella dans ses bras. Il respira son odeur et l'entoura de ses bras.

 _"Tu tires sur mes cheveux!"_ Râla Bella en marmonnant. Edward desserra sa prise autour d'elle.

 _"Depuis quand es-tu réveillée ?"_

 _"Je ne sais plus."_ Répond-t-elle en posant son menton sur le torse d'Edward. _"Je me suis rendormie. Comment te sens-tu monsieur je pars sans prévenir que je vais me faire tatouer avec le mec de ma sœur et picoler ?"_

Edward rit. _"J'ai mal au crâne."_

 _"Et ton bras ?"_

 _" ... Je me sens ... SEXY!"_ Dit-il en pouffant comme un fou, ce qui secoua le corps de Bella.

 _"Tu es un idiot!"_ Dit-elle en se relevant.

Edward la tira pour la mettre de nouveau contre son torse. _"C'est toi qui l'as dit."_

 _"Parce que je voulais que tu t'entendes bien avec Emmett."_

 _"Je m'entends bien avec lui."_

 _"Oui j'ai remarqué tiens! Ce n'est pas drôle Edward. Tu ne peux pas débouler dans n'importe quel salon de tatouage et te faire tatouer. Qui te dit que ce mec est propre et que tu ne vas pas attraper une maladie ?"_

 _"Emmett se fait tatouer là-bas."_

 _"Oh toi tu fais confiance en quelqu'un que tu connais depuis 1h et qui, je te le rappelle, baise ta sœur!"_ Dit-elle en se redressant à califourchon sur lui.

 _"Rosalie avait l'air contente que je sois avec Emmett."_ Soupira-t-il.

 _"Oue, parce qu'elle croyait que tu l'avais traîné dehors pour lui en coller une."_

 _"Quoi ? Si j'avais dû en coller une à quelqu'un ça n'aurait pas été Emmett mais plutôt ton abrutit d'ex-copain."_ Rétorqua-t-il en se redressant à son tour faisant glisser Bella en arrière.

 _"Tu dois toujours ramener ce con sur le tapis ... Montre-moi ton tatouage, on doit le désinfecter."_

 _"Pas besoin."_

 _" ... Tu rigoles ? Edward! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer. Alors retire ce pansement de merde pendant que je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter."_

Lorsque Bella revint dans le salon, le sachet dans les mains, elle retrouva Edward assis sur le canapé, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le tatouage, à l'air libre, ressemblait au tatouage de Scott dans la série Teen Wolf, deux bandes noires autour de son biceps, l'une plus large que l'autre. Malgré elle, son corps se réchauffa. Elle le trouvait atrocement sexy comme ça, le regard dans le vague. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et s'occupa de son bras dans le silence, sans qu'il ne bronche. Alice et Jasper descendirent au moment où Bella rangea les affaires dans le sachet.

 _"Salut la compagnie, on a passé une bonne nuit ?"_

 _"Oui, merci."_ Répondit Bella.

 _"As-tu cassé la gueule d'Emmett ?"_ demanda Alice d'une voix excitée.

 _"Non!"_ Dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _"Monsieur avait d'autres choses à faire avec Emmett!"_ Claqua la voix de Bella.

 _"Je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en veux! C'est mon bras nan ?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore vous deux ?"_ demanda Jasper, un café dans chaque main, tendant l'un des deux à Alice

 _"Merci."_

 _"Edward a eu la bonne idée d'aller se faire tatouer chez le premier venu."_

 _"Mec, tu déconnes ?"_

 _"Montre-nous!"_ dit Alice. _"Hum, c'est assez sexy. J'aime beaucoup."_

 _"Merci."_ Edward lança un sourire triomphal à Bella.

 _"Tu n'aimes pas Bella ?"_ demanda Alice innocemment.

 _"Non! C'est moche!"_ Cracha-t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Bella fonça dans sa salle de bain, retira ses vêtements au plus vite pour se glisser dans sa baignoire. Elle avait prévu de prendre une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place et chasser son excitation mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Son corps se tendit, ses tétons devinrent durs et lourds. Sa main prit l'un de ses seins en coupe et le malaxa.

Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, elle mit le bouchon de la baignoire et fit couler de l'eau plus chaude. Voulant oublier son sexe qui réclamait satisfaction, elle occupa ses mains avec son Iphone et joua du pied avec la paume de douche qui diffusait l'eau. Ne trouvant rien à faire, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à la pensée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ouvrit internet et tapa dans la barre de recherche "porno" et appuya sur recherche. Elle se sentit devenir rouge. Elle cliqua sur le premier site proposé et elle vit les images sur les vidéos cochonnes. Elle referma safari avant de l'ouvrir 30 secondes plus tard, déterminée à voir ce qu'était un porno.

Elle cliqua sur la première vidéo qui mettait en jeu deux personnes, le scénario mettant en scène l'histoire d'un prof et d'une élève punie. Elle trouva l'idée complètement idiote et les premières minutes l'ennuyèrent. Le professeur administra plusieurs claques sur les fesses tendues de l'élève, Bella écarta les cuisses. D'un mouvement involontaire, la pomme de douche ressortit de l'eau et alors le jet claqua contre le sexe de Bella. Surprise elle laissa échapper un gémissement. La vidéo plus l'eau sur son clitoris, la firent exploser quelques minutes plus tard. Honteuse, elle repoussa le jet d'eau et ferma le site cochon qu'elle avait trouvé et effaça son historique dans la précipitation. Elle attendit quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de retrouver les idées claires pour se laver.

 _"Bella ?"_ Raisonna la voix d'Edward à travers la porte. Bella devint rouge.

 _"Quoi ?"_ Sa voix tremblait.

 _"Ouvre la porte!"_

 _"Je me lave! Laisse-moi tranquille!"_

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa salle de bain en serviette, ayant oublié un rechange dans sa précipitation à filer sous la douche. Elle trouva Edward allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, faisant bander son biceps et bouger son tatouage.

 _"L'intimité, tu connais ?"_ Râla Bella en resserrant sa serviette autour d'elle.

 _"Pourquoi tu m'en veux Bell's ?"_

 _Parce que tu es sexy_ , lui traversa l'esprit mais au lieu de lui répondre elle ouvrit placard et armoire à la recherche d'une tenue.

 _"Tu me boudes ?"_

 _"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"_

 _"J'en avais envie! ... C'est sexy!"_

 _"C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?"_

 _"C'est pour ça que tu es désagréable avec moi ? Parce que tu t'en veux de m'avoir mis cette idée en tête ?"_

 _"Plus tard tu regretteras et tu m'en voudras."_

 _"Bell's!"_ ria-t-il. _"Tu dis n'importe quoi! C'est marrant. Plus tard je dirais à nos enfants que s'est à cause de toi."_

 _"Très drôle!"_ Dit-elle en lui faisant une grimace puérile.

Le "nos enfants" résonna dans sa tête. Même si elle se doutait qu'il voulait dire ses enfants à lui et ses enfants à elle, son cerveau préféra comprendre qu'il s'agissait de leurs enfants à tous les deux.

 _"Arrête de me faire la tête d'accord ?"_ Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras bien qu'elle soit toujours en serviette.

 _"Tu aurais fait quoi si je t'avais dit qu'un piercing dans le nez était sexy ?"_ Le taquina-t-elle.

 _"Jamais de la vie, même pas pour un million!"_

Bella le repoussa en riant et entra à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.


	8. La tension

Chapitre 8 : La tension.

Samedi matin vers 11h, quand Rosalie entra dans la cuisine, prête, elle trouva Bella et Edward installés à table en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alors qu'Alice et Jasper étaient partis en week-end entre amoureux.

Elle les salua et se prépara un cappuccino. Ça faisait plusieurs jours, depuis la soirée en boîte de nuit à vrai dire, que Rosalie observait son frère et Bella. Elle les trouvait très proches, presque trop proches pour qu'ils ne soient qu'amis. Prenant appui sur le buffet de cuisine, elle les observa. Edward chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'entendit pas, en retour Bella ria et l'embrassa sur la joue plusieurs fois. Rosalie s'installa en face d'eux, le regard suspect.

 _"Il se passe quoi entre vous au juste ?"_ Demanda Rosalie.

 _"On rigole!"_ Dit Bella.

 _"Dis le surtout si tu veux qu'on fasse les déprimés."_ Répondit Edward pour la taquiner.

 _"Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ?"_

 _"Quoi ?"_ Bella recracha ses céréales.

 _"Tu déconnes Rose!?"_

 _"Vous flirtez!"_ Assurala Blonde.

 _"Tu te fais des films! Bella est comme ma sœur, c'est comme si je flirtais avec toi!"_ Grimaça Edward.

 _"Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule ok ? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure."_

 _"On ne doit pas avoir le même nez alors."_ Ria Edward.

 _"Bella, tu dis plus rien."_

 _"Je ... Je ... C'est assez dégoûtant de ta part de penser qu'on puisse sortir ensemble."_

 _"Dégoûtant ?"_ Répète Edward. _"Tu es sérieuse ?"_

 _"Oué, beurk quoi."_

 _"Vous faites semblant, je le sais."_

 _"Rose! Il ne se passe rien entre ton frère et moi, je te le jure."_

 _"Je vous jure que si j'apprends qu'il se passe un truc, vous allez le regretter! Me cacher des trucs pareils, vous vous foutez de ma gueule."_

 _"On ne te cache rien ... Je te jure que s'il a les mains baladeuses, je te le dirais."_

 _"C'est une blague ?"_ Dit Edward.

 _"Je dois y aller ... Je vous surveille!"_ Dit-elle en prenant son sac à main et en quittant la maison.

 _"Rose est folle."_ Dit Bella en sortant de table.

Edward la fixa quelques secondes sans dire une parole avant de débarrasser sa table dans le silence. Bella sentit directement qu'un malaise s'installait.

 _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_ Dit-elle.

 _"Rien."_ Annonça Edward en sortant de la cuisine.

 _"Bah si, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ? C'est à cause de Rose ?"_ Dit-elle en le suivant.

 _" ... Dégoûtant ?"_ Explosa Edward.

 _"Quoi ?"_ Dit Bella surprise.

 _"Ce serait dégoûtant de sortir avec moi ?"_

 _"Je n'ai pas dit ça, je ..."_

 _"Oh si tu l'as dit. Tu as dû oublier que c'est toi qui t'es foutue à poil devant moi i ans."_

 _"Oh tu veux qu'on en parle ? Parce que pour quelqu'un qui me considère pour sa sœur, tu n'as pas hésité à mettre tes doigts dans mon vagin. Tu as souvent des érections en présence de ta sœur ?"_ Dit-elle énervée.

 _"Tu ne te frotterais pas à moi ... Je suis un mec!"_ Dit-il en se rapprochant.

 _"Je ... Ok, i ans c'était de ma faute mais y a deux semaines, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai grimpée dessus et qui me suis tapé une érection magistrale."_ Le ton de Bella devenait méprisant.

 _"Tu ferais mieux de changer de ton."_ Dit-il alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, tendu.

 _"Oh vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire hein ?"_

Tout se passa très vite, si bien qu'aucun des deux ne put réfléchir vraiment à ce qu'il se passait. Edward attrapa la nuque et les cheveux de Bella la forçant à relever la tête et claqua violemment ses lèvres contre celle de la brunette. Bella approfondit le baiser quand elle agrippa la crinière d'Edward. Edward était trop grand pour elle, relever la tête aussi haute lui faisait mal mais elle refusait d'arrêter ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis plus de 2 ans. Elle appuya sur sa nuque, lui faisant comprendre. Il glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, les agrippa et souleva Bella du sol et elle pue enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille d'Edward. Bella s'accrocha à sa nuque et ondula du bassin.

 _"Est-ce qu'on va vraiment faire ça? Tu ne vas pas te sauver ?"_ Dit-elle essoufflée.

 _"Certainement pas, ça fait trop longtemps que je pense à ça. Juste ... Chambre ou Canapé ?"_

 _"Tu ne vas pas te barrer ?"_

 _"Je te jure que non ... Et toi ?_

 _"Chambre, ta chambre!"_ Dit-elle en hésitation.

 _"Tu es sûr ? On peut encore s'arrêter et reprendre ..."_

 _"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu me prennes la tête ? Ne peux-tu pas juste baisser ton pantalon ?"_ Le coupa-t-elle.

 _"Be! Tu me choques!"_ Ria-t-il.

Toujours en la tenant, Edward la bascula sur son épaule d'un coup sec et monta les escaliers rapidement arrachant un cri de surprise à la belle. Il la jeta sur le lit où elle rebondit et la tira au centre du lit, remontant son t-shirt et laissant apparaître sa culotte. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses qu'il caressa. Bella lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

 _"Tu es vraiment en train de rire, maintenant ?"_

 _"Je suis désolée, je suis nerveuse."_

 _"Be, est-ce que tu es vierge ?"_ Se moqua-t-il.

 _"Non crétin."_ Ria-t-elle en le frappant.

 _"Ça va Bell's, détend toi."_ Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Edward glissa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, son oreille puis descendit dans son cou, ses mains passèrent de ses joues à ses hanches où il agrippa le haut difforme de la brunette avant de le remonter et de le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête, dévoilant sa poitrine dénudée. Bella recroquevilla ses orteils d'excitation.

 _"Tu es incroyable."_ L'embrassa-t-il.

 _"À poil!"_

 _"Oué, tu es incroyable à poil."_ Ria-t-il.

 _"Non, toi à poil!"_ Râla-t-elle.

 _"Tu en veux à mon pantalon!"_

 _"Bordel, Edward! Mets-toi à poil ou je m'énerve!"_

 _"Tu es toujours comme ça ?"_

Fatiguée d'attendre, Bella se redressa sur ses genoux et poussa Edward en arrière.

 _"J'ai dit à poil!"_ Répétât-elle en tirant sur son pantalon.

 _"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire là"_ Dit-il excité.

 _"À poil!"_

Edward la retourna, inversant les rôles et se retrouvant sur elle. Il attrapa sa culotte et lui arracha avec force, la culotte en lambeau fut jetée et Bella se mit à remuer des hanches.

 _"Tu me forces à ne pas être gentil avec toi Bella."_

 _"Je ne veux pas que tu sois gentil!"_

 _" ... Tu es en train de me tuer."_ Dit-il en laissant tomber sa tête dans son cou.

Edward prit dans chacune de ses mains, un sein de Bella, tantôt mordillés, tantôt pincés, tantôt caressés. Bella devenait folle sous toutes ses sensations. Tandis qu'il pressa l'un de ces seins, son autre main descendait vers le sud, il suça la peau de son sein, longtemps.

 _"Tu es en train de me faire un suçon ? Ne fais pas ..."_

Les doigts d'Edward se promenèrent sur son sexe, lui coupant la parole et l'excitèrent. Sa peau était en feu, Edward, son fantasme sur patte était en train de la doigter.

 _"Plus!"_ Haleta-t-elle.

 _"Plus de doigts ?"_

 _"Plus!"_ Dit-elle en hochant la tête.

 _"Tu es une grosse cochonne, tu n'auras pas plus de doigts!"_

 _"Quoi ?"_ Dit-elle en relevant la tête. _Il est sérieux ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

Edward écarta les jambes repliées de la brune, Bella devint toute émoustillée en comprenant qu'ils passaient aux choses sérieuses. Il se pencha en avant pour sortir un préservatif du tiroir.

 _"Tu prends la pilule Be ?"_ Dit-il en ouvrant le préservatif.

 _"O ... Oui."_ Clapit-elle

 _"Tu veux le mettre ?"_ Proposa-t-il en montrant le préservatif.

 _"Tu te débrouilles très bien! ... Dépêches-toi!"_ Dit-elle en le regardant mettre le latex autour de son sexe.

 _"La vue te plaît ?"_ Se moqua-t-il.

 _"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça passe."_

 _"Ça passe toujours."_ Assura-t-il.

 _"Elle semble disproportionnée."_

 _" ... N'insulte pas ma bite!"_

Edward positionna son sexe à l'entrée de Bella et poussa son gland à l'intérieur.

 _"Oh mon dieu! Elle est énorme!"_ Couina-t-elle. _"Ça passera jamais."_

 _"Je suis déjà dedans!"_ Dit-il blazé.

 _"Oh, ce n'était pas si énorme que ça alors ?!"_

 _"Je vais te faire regretter ça."_ Dit-il alors que Bella ria.

Toujours en elle, il attrapa ses jambes et les remonta sur sa poitrine, offrant la vue de son sexe humide.

 _"Oh mon dieu!'_ Cria Bella surprise par le changement de position.

 _"Dieu ne peut rien faire pour toi Bella!"_ Grogna-t-il.

Edward reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Bella en réclamait toujours plus, leur peau claquait l'une contre l'autre rapidement. Edward redressa les jambes de Bella sur ses épaules et mordilla l'une d'elles. Bella se tendit, contractant ses parois intimes autour du sexe d'Edward, il serra les dents, hors de question de jouir avant elle.

Quand il commença à sentir que les parois de Bella commencées à se resserrer autour d'elle, d'un mouvement de main, il la retourna sur ses genoux, lui claqua les fesses et la pénétra de nouveau sans attendre. Il ne voulait pas lui offrir qu'un simple orgasme. Il voulait qu'elle s'en souvienne et que désormais elle ne puisse plus s'imaginer prendre du plaisir sans penser à lui.

 _"OH merde, je vais venir comme ça. Jouis Be!"_ Grogna Edward.

 _"S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît! Presque!"_ Pleurnicha Bella.

La main d'Edward se faufila entre ses cuisses et joua avec son clitoris.

 _"Oh, oui ... Plus! Plus! ... Oh mon dieu"_ Cria-t-elle en explosant.

 _"Putain."_ Lâcha Edward en s'effondrant sur Bella.

Après de longues minutes de silence et de respiration, Edward se releva et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se débarrasser du préservatif et passer à la douche. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait couché avec Bella, elle n'avait pas hésité à le taquiner à un moment où ça aurait pu être gênant pour eux et ça lui avait paru tellement naturel, comme si ça devait être comme ça et pas autrement. Bella était parfaite pour lui, il le savait. Ils étaient amis avant d'être amants, elle l'avait vu dans tous les états possibles, elle le connaissait par cœur, tout comme il la connaissait par cœur. Il ne la considérait absolument pas comme ça petit sœur, définitivement, ça ne servait à rien de le nier. Edward avait des sentiments pour elle et en y repensant, il se demanda si ça ne faisait pas plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait, il avait dit s'être conduit comme un grand frère mais semblait plus agir comme un petit ami jaloux. Avait-il toujours été comme ça ?

Edward sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, prêt à donner la place à Bella mais il la retrouva nue, allonger sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers le mur, les cheveux en bataille. Bella après l'orgasme était définitivement la Bella la plus sexy qu'il ai vu. Il s'habilla dans le silence.

 _"Bella ?"_ Dit Edward après quelques minutes

 _"Hum"_ Elle se retourna vers lui. _"C'était vraiment de la folie."_ Dit-elle somnolente. _"Tu es mon meilleur ami Eddy mais ... Tu as une bite magique."_

 _"... Ou tu as été très mal baisée."_

 _"Oué aussi." Ria-t-elle tandis que ces yeux se fermait. "Tu ne vas pas devenir bizarre hein ? On est toujours amis ?"_

 _" ... Oui Bella." Dit-il en remontant les couvertures sur elle._

Avec un pincement au cœur, Edward sortit de la chambre. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il descendit au salon et pour ne pas penser au corps nu de Bella dormant dans son lit, s'occupa en rangeant ou s'avançant dans un dossier.

Vers 17h30 son téléphone sonna tandis que Bella dormait toujours, le prénom de sa sœur s'afficha. Il mit la télévision sur pause et décrocha.

 _"C'est moi, ça dérange si Emmett dors à la maison ?"_ Edward resta silencieux. _"Edward ?"_

 _"Franchement Rose ... Je rigole! Vas-y!"_ Ria Edward

 _"Tu es bien de bonne humeur aujourd'hui."_

 _"Oué, j'ai un nouveau contrat."_

 _"Très bien, on sera là d'ici 15 ou 20 minutes."_

 _" ... Ok, à tout à l'heure."_ Dit-il en raccrochant.

Edward piqua un sprint à l'étage et ouvrit sa chambre. Bella dormait toujours sur le ventre, la couverture avait disparu sous ses fesses laissant un spectacle plutôt plaisant à Edward.

 _"Bella! Réveille-toi!"_ Dit-il en la secouant gentiment.

 _"Laisse-moi dormir!"_ Elle repoussa sa main.

" _Rose arrive dans 15 minutes."_

 _"Quoi ? Mais il est quel heure ?"_ Se redressa-t-elle.

 _"17H30."_

 _"Tu m'as laissé dormir toute la journée ?"_

 _"Tu semblais vraiment fatiguée."_

 _"Tu es fier c'est ça ? "_ Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

 _"Il n'y a pas plus grande fierté que d'épuiser quelqu'un au lit."_ Sourit-il.

 _"Tu es vraiment débile."_

 _"Le débile, lui est lavé ... Et t'a fait jouir!"_

 _"Tu es un gros con!"_

 _"Avec une bite magique!"_ Edward explosa de rire.

 _"Magique, mon cul oué. Un vrai somnifère."_

 _"Ma bite dans ton cul ?"_ La taquina-t-il.

 _"Dégueulasse!"_ Ria-t-elle en remettant son t-shirt.

Bella dévala les escaliers à toute allure pour filer dans sa chambre afin de se laver avant que Rosalie n'arrive. Edward allait descendre quand quelque chose de rouge attira son regard, il s'agissait de la culotte de Bella qu'il avait déchiré quelques heures plus tôt. Il la ramassa et la jeta dans son tiroir avant de sortir, la tête remplie d'images d'eux deux. Il entra dans la salle de bain.

 _"Edward!"_ Cria Bella.

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça!"_

 _"Be, je viens de te voir entièrement nue."_

 _"Tu fais quoi si maintenant, là tout de suite, Rose rentre ?"_ Dit-elle enroulant une serviette autour d'elle.

 _"Ok, un point pour toi."_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour me faire chier même dans ma douche."_

 _"J'ai oublié de te dire que Rose ramène Emmett ici. Pour manger et dormir."_

 _"Bon, tant mieux. Ce n'est pas plus mal, elle n'aura pas le temps de nous passer à la loupe."_

 _"Oué."_ Dit-il en regardant Bella.

 _"Tu veux bien arrêter de me mater comme si j'étais un morceau de viande ? Et sors d'ici avant que Rose n'arrive!"_

 _"Compris! Ne t'excite pas!"_ Dit-il en sortant pour remettre son film en route.

Bella se dépêcha de s'essuyer et fila en vitesse dans sa chambre. Elle prit le premier pantalon, et le premier haut qu'elle trouva et les enfila rapidement. Elle attacha ses cheveux essayant de les discipliner pour ôter cette apparence d'après-baise quand Edward lui cria qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient en train de se garer. Elle sortit de la chambre, traversa la cuisine puis la salle à manger avant de se jeter dans le canapé au côté d'Edward. Elle feinta la nonchalance en les voyant rentrer.

 _"Salut les fainéants! Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ?"_ Demanda Rosalie.

 _"J'ai été voir Angie et maintenant on regarde un film."_ Dit Bella.

 _"Travail."_ Dit-il en montrant la table avec ces affaires. _"Et maintenant on regarde un film."_ Enchaîna Edward.

 _"Ça parle de quoi ?"_ Demande Emmett.

 _"Un homme qui venge sa fille violée."_ Annonça Edward.

 _"Tu as été comme ça Bell's ?"_ Demanda Rosalie à sa meilleure amie.

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Rien."_

Edward détailla Bella et se retint de rire. Elle ne ressemblait à rien dans son legging troué et son t-shirt trop chaud pour le mois d'Août à Los-Angeles. Il détourna le regard vers Emmett pour ne pas rire d'elle.

 _"Ça vous dit qu'on commande chinois à livrer et qu'on mate la télé ensemble ?"_ Proposa Rosalie.

 _"Si tu veux."_ Répondirent-ils comme un seul homme.

 _"Bon ok, alors je vais téléphoner après et Edward et moi on va aller chercher des DVD."_

 _"Pourquoi moi ?"_ Râla Edward.

 _"Pourquoi pas toi ?"_

 _"Pourquoi pas Bella ?"_

 _"Tu as vue comment elle est habillée ?"_ Grimaça Rosalie.

 _"Hey, je t'entends!"_

 _"Bref, Edward tu viens et tu discutes pas!"_

 _"Après mon film, c'est presque fini."_

 _"Tu peux le regarder après!"_ Râla Rosalie.

 _"Je vois pas l'intérêt de regarder après alors que je peux le faire maintenant! Tais-toi!"_

Rosalie soupira bruyamment et s'installa sans grâce dans le fauteuil faisant un bruit pas possible avec son talon mais ni Edward, ni aucun des autres ne réagissait, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Bella se claqua mentalement de ne pas avoir regardé ce qu'elle avait enfilé avant de se jeter dans le canapé.

 _"Bon c'est fini maintenant, on peut y aller ?"_

 _"Ce que tu peux être chiante, il y a le feu ou quoi?"_

 _"C'est toi qui est chiant!"_

 _"Vous pouvez la fermer ?"_ Demanda calmement Bella.

 _"On y va! Dépêche-toi Rose!"_

 _"Il se fout de ma gueule!"_ Râla Rosalie en sortant de la maison.

La maison retrouva son calme, calme qui était le bienvenu quand Edward et Rosalie se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

 _"As-tu soif Emmett? Rose ne t'as même pas proposé."_ Dit Bella

 _"Non merci! Tu peux aller te changer tu sais."_

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"... Ce n'est pas pour être méchant mais ... Tu ressembles à rien là!"_

 _"Méchant tu dis ?"_

 _"Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et le frère de Rose mais vous avez mal géré aujourd'hui!"_

 _"Il ne se passe rien avec Edward!"_

 _"Hormis le fait que Rose me bassine avec ça ? Personne ne se tatoue pour une fille, s'il ne se passe rien."_

 _"Je ... Edward est mon ami!"_

 _"Peu importe ce qu'il est pour toi, pour lui tu n'es pas que son amie!"_

 _"Est-ce que c'est Rose qui t'a dit de me parler de ça ?"_

 _"Elle me l'a demandé mais peu importe ce que tu me diras, je lui dirais pas!"_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

 _"Ça ne la regarde pas! Elle est un peu trop fouineuse!"_

Bella considéra Emmett quelques minutes.

 _"On a couché ensemble aujourd'hui!"_ Elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche.

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de te dire ça! On ne se connaît même pas!"_

 _"Donc Rose a raison, vous êtes ensemble."_

 _"Pas du tout! ... C'est juste arrivé quoi!"_

 _"Ça ne peut pas juste arriver!"_

 _"Laisse tomber, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça!"_

 _"Oh je t'en prie, si tu l'as dit c'est que tu en avais besoin! Alors dit moi! Je ne dirais rien à Rosalie!"_

 _" ... Je ..."_ Commença-t-elle avec hésitation. _"Il y a deux ans, j'ai fait des avances à Edward ... Et avant que ça ne ... Devienne sérieux, il s'est barré! Parce que je suis la sœur de son meilleur ami et aussi comme ça petite sœur."_

 _"Pourtant il a couché avec toi aujourd'hui!"_

 _"Oui mais je pense que c'était par curiosité!"_

 _"Par curiosité ?"_

 _"Je me suis mal exprimé. Ça fait deux ans, je pense qu'il y a souvent pensé tout comme moi d'ailleurs et qu'il se demandait ce que ça aurait pu être."_

 _"Et tu es déçue ?"_

 _"Pas du tout!"_ Lâcha Bella. _"C'était bizarre!"_

 _"Bizarre comme ... Merde, je couche avec mon pote ?"_

 _"Non! Bizarre comme ... C'est naturel! Ce n'était pas bizarre de coucher avec lui, c'est ça qui est bizarre! "_

 _"C'était bizarrement naturel!"_

 _"C'est ça!"_

 _"Et comment ça se passe depuis ?"_

 _"C'était i peine quelques heures! Pour l'instant, rien n'a changé. On est toujours amis, sauf que maintenant il me mate sous la douche!"_ Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Emmett la fixa sans rien dire, ce qui agaça Bella.

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Ty' m'a beaucoup parler de toi!"_

"Ne prononce p _as son prénom devant Edward, il va péter un câble."_

 _"Oh je sais, Edward semble avoir une dent contre lui ... Ty' pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, depuis longtemps!"_

 _"Quoi ? N'importe quoi!"_

 _"Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire mais ... Quand Ty' et toi aviez rompu ... Edward lui a refait le portrait."_

 _"Quoi ?"_ Dit fortement Bella sous le choc.

 _"Il n'a jamais vraiment eu un comportement de grand frère!"_ Assura Emmett.

Alors que Bella allait essayer de répondre quelque chose à Emmett, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie et Edward. Le regard de Bella se posa sur l'horloge où il était indiqué 20h02, elle fut surprise de constater que le temps était passé vite avec Emmett.

 _"On a ramené la bouffe parce qu'Edward a mis un temps fou à trouver un DVD! On s'est dit que ce serait plus rapide."_

 _"Ça tombe à pique! Je meurs de faim!"_ Dit Emmett.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Edward lança le premier DVD. Quand ils mirent sur pause, pour débarrasser leur table, Rosalie en profita pour leur faire partager son idée.

 _"Je pense qu'on devrait partir en vacances."_ Annonça Rosalie.

 _"En vacances ?"_ Répéta Bella

 _"Oué, tous ensemble. Entre couples, enfin pas pour vous deux mais vous m'avez compris."_

 _"Tu veux que nous."_ Dit Edward en montra Bella puis lui. _"Partions en vacances avec vous, les surexcités de la bite ?"_

 _"Les quoi ?"_ Ria Bella. _"Tu pars en couilles!"_

 _"C'est vraiment drôle Edward."_ Soupira Rosalie. _"Bella reprend les cours le mois prochain, moi j'ai fini mes exams. Je pense qu'on peut partir une petite semaine entre nous avant de reprendre la vie de tous les jours."_

 _"Est-ce que si je dis oui, tu me fouteras la paix ?"_ Dit Edward en soupirant.

 _"Oui, ça va être super. On pourrait aller à palm springs louer quelque chose avec piscine. C'est chouette là-bas."_

 _"Tu veux y retourner ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été."_ Dit Bella.

 _"Justement! Puis ce n'est qu'à 2h d'ici."_

 _"Je suppose que ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal."_ Dit Bella.

 _"Parfait, j'en parlerais avec Jas' et Ali demain."_

* * *

Je suis sincèrement navrée pour l'attente, ce n'est pas volontaire de ma part.

Je pensais pouvoir gérer avec les études mais j'avoue que là ...

Donc j'écris quand j'en ai l'occasion et je publierai dès que le chapitre sera corrigé.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plait! Hesitez pas à partager avec moi, vos impression quelles qu'elles soient.

Bonne soirée. XOXO


	9. Les Vacances

**Chapitre 9: Les vacances.**

 _"Attends! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?"_ Dit Alice bouche bée.

 _"Arrête!"_ Râla Bella.

 _"Be, tu as sérieusement couché avec Edward ?"_

 _"Je ne te le dirais pas sinon!"_

 _"C'était comment ?"_

 _"Bien!"_

 _"Quoi, juste bien ?"_

 _"Très bien ?"_ Dit-elle en grimaçant.

 _"Tu te fous de moi ? Il était à chier ou quoi ?"_

 _"Pas du tout, Edward a une ..."_ Bella ne finit pas sa phrase.

 _"Une quoi ? Malformation ? Il a 3 testicules ? Une petite ?"_

 _"Une bite magique!"_ Dit-elle en rougissant.

 _"Quoi ? ... C'était vraiment bien alors ?"_

 _"Je te l'ai dit!"_

 _"Vous avez fait quoi ?"_

 _"On a couché ensemble! Je pensais que c'était claire!"_

 _"Évidemment, je veux dire ... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au lit ? Missionnaire, cuillère ?"_

 _"C'est personnel Alice! Je ne vais pas te dire ça! Je n'aurais même pas dû te dire ce qu'il s'était passé!"_

 _"Bien sûr que tu devais me le dire!"_

 _"J'en suis plus si sûr!"_

 _"N'importe quoi."_ Alice balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main. _"Ok, récapitulons! Vous vous êtes embrouillés! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?"_

 _"Rose se pose des questions! Elle pensait qu'on couchait ensemble!"_

 _"Ce qui est le cas!"_

 _"C'était après et ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois."_

 _"Bref! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"_

 _"J'ai peut-être dit que jamais je coucherais avec lui, que ce serait dégoûtant et rajouter un Beurk"_

 _"Beurk ? Il l'a mal pris ?"_

 _"Carrément, après que Rose soit partie, c'est parti en couille et je ne sais pas comment on s'est retrouvé à s'embrasser et à finir nus dans son lit."_

 _"C'est chaud!"_ Dit Alice en claquant des mains.

 _"Emmett est au courant!"_

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Il a compris tout seul, puis s'est sorti de ma bouche quoi! Il a promis de rien dire à Rose."_

 _"Et tu le crois ?"_

 _"Oui, Rose aurait déjà déboulée sinon!"_

 _"Vous êtes si mignon ensemble, c'est vraiment du gâchis je te jure!"_

 _"Peut-être, je sais pas!"_

 _"J'ai une idée Be!"_

 _"Est-ce que je vais aimer ?"_

 _"Oh oui!"_

 _"Je m'inquiète."_

 _"Be, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de dormir avec Edward toute une semaine ?"_

 _"Heu ... Je vois pas trop comment c'est possible."_

 _"C'est très simple!"_ Dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. _"Je vais dire que tout ce qui reste, c'est trois chambres."_

 _"Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée."_

 _"C'est une excellente idée ok ? Tu veux Edward et moi je vais tout faire pour que pendant cette semaine vous copuliez à nouveau jusqu'à ce que vous vous avouiez vos sentiments!"_

 _"Tu regardes trop de film d'amour."_ Dit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _"De toute façon je m'en fous! Je fais ce que je veux! D'ailleurs je vais regarder maintenant."_

 _"Très bien, comme tu voudras! Je dois aller faire un tour à l'école de danse. Tu me diras ce soir."_

 _"Je vais te faire de la magie! Pas la même qu'Edward bien sûr mais au final, c'est pour que tu profites de sa magie."_ Dit-elle en riant.

 _"Très drôle!"_

L'école de danse était fermée au mois d'août mais c'était l'occasion pour elle de reprendre ses marques. Quand elle franchit les portes de l'école, une chaleur familière l'entoura. L'école semblait être la même que lors de son départ 2 ans plus tôt. Le concierge, Mr Grole, l'accueillit.

 _"Bella Swan! J'ai appris que tu venais enseigner."_

 _"Bonjour Mr Grole, comment allez-vous."_

 _"Oh tu sais, l'âge!"_

Mr Grole était la personne la plus gentille qu'elle ait rencontrée ici. Il ressemblait à ce personnage grincheux du dessin animé "là-haut" et pourtant, il était loin de l'être.

 _"Quel bon vent t'amène de sitôt ?"_

 _"Je suis un peu stressée à l'idée de passer d'élève à collègue pour mes professeurs."_

 _"Ça va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr!"_

 _"J'espère, je dois y aller! Passez une bonne journée!"_

Quand Bella toqua à la porte des professeurs, ce fut son professeur de danse moderne, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux qui lui ouvrit la porte.

 _"Bella! Ça fait plaisir de te voir!"_ Dit le professeur.

 _"À moi aussi, félicitations!"_

 _"Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait te déplacer pour si peu de temps. Je voulais juste être sûre d'avoir tous vu avec toi avant de quitter l'école."_

 _"Il n'y a aucun problème."_

 _"Très bien, alors commençons. Tu auras 3 classes de juniors 4éme année."_

 _"14 – 15 ans, c'est ça ?"_

 _"Oui, c'est les meilleurs! Confiants mais sans la grosse tête comme les dernières années. Pas que tu avais la grosse tête!"_

 _"J'ai compris."_ Ria Bella.

 _"Jusqu'à présent, ils ont toujours été accompagnés, cette année c'est l'année de "la liberté" on va dire! Ils doivent être capables à la fin de l'année de présenter une chorégraphie moderne par groupe de 6 maximum."_

 _"Ok, j'ai compris. Est-ce qu'il y a des examens blancs ?"_

 _"Oui, je t'ai préparé une liste de dates importantes pour les élèves cette année."_ Dit le professeur en lui tendant une feuille.

 _"Merci."_

Leur rendez-vous dura encore 20 minutes puis Bella ressortie de l'école une pochette remplie de feuilles contenant toutes les informations nécessaires pour la rentrée. Elle appela Alice pour lui donner rendez-vous au centre commercial où elles firent les magasins pour les vacances, Alice l'ayant obligé à acheter des choses plus affriolantes que jamais. Quand elles rentrèrent, Jasper et Edward étaient déjà là, installés dans le fauteuil devant un match de basket, une bière à la main.

 _"On a fait les magasins les filles ?"_ Dit Jasper.

 _"Simplement des sous-vêtements."_ Répond Alice souriante.

 _"Hum."_ Dit Jasper en l'embrassant.

 _"Ok, les démonstrations d'affections publiques trop gênantes c'est fini pour aujourd'hui."_ Dit Bella.

Rosalie et Emmett, qu'elle ne quittait plus d'une semelle désormais arrivèrent une petite demi-heure plus tard.

 _"Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir parler des vacances! J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose."_ Dit Alice.

 _"Peut-être ?"_

 _"Oui peut-être Rose! Le souci est qu'il n'y a que 3 lits! Donc c'est à voir avec Bella et Edward! Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec Bella, si ça pose soucis!"_

 _"Même pas en rêve! Ils ne vont pas nous faire chier, c'est juste pour dormir! Bella n'aura qu'à pas laisser ses tampons usagés partout."_

 _"Je ne laisse pas mes tampons usagés partout et même!"_

 _"Ça vous va de dormir à deux ?"_

 _"Tant qu'Edward ne pète pas sous les couvertures!"_ Dit Bella en croisant les bras.

 _"Ça veut dire quoi ça ?"_

 _"Tu pu la mort! Jure que tu péteras pas sous les couvertures!"_

 _"Je peux pas faire ça!"_

 _"Edward!"_ Cria Bella d'indignation.

 _"Ça va! Je plaisante!"_

 _"Ignorons ces deux personnes totalement dégoûtantes une minute! Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?"_ Demande Rosalie.

 _"Ce sont 3 petits cottages d'une chambre, les uns à côté des autres avec piscine privée pour les trois. Je vais vous montrer les photos, c'est trop beau, le paysage et tout."_ Dit Alice en ramenant son ordinateur et en faisant défiler les photos.

 _"La piscine est immense. "_ Dit Jasper.

 _"Je veux la chambre avec le plus grand lit!"_ Dit Bella.

 _"Pourquoi ? Vous allez rien faire que je sache!"_ Dit Rosalie soupçonneuse.

 _"Justement, nous, on a besoin d'espace tandis que vous, vous allez finir par vous emboîter l'un dans l'autre alors un lit d'une place vous ira très bien."_ Dit-elle.

 _"Bella a raison."_ Dit Jasper. _"Déjà qu'on les forces à dormir à deux."_

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel à l'intention de Bella qui lui fit les gros yeux. Ça le fit marrer.

 _"C'est vraiment joli! Je pense que tu peux réserver."_ Dit Edward.

 _"Absolument."_ Dit Bella.

 _"Très bien, j'ai appelé cette après-midi, j'avais mis en pré-réservé. Il est libre de samedi au matin à samedi prochain. Donc on partira vers 7 ou 8h, je pense qu'on aura le temps."_ Dit Alice.

 _"J'ai un rendez-vous samedi matin mais je pourrais arriver en milieu d'aprèm."_ Dit Edward.

 _"Be ..."_

 _"Aucun problème, je vais l'attendre."_

 _"Je veux pas t'empêcher de ..."_

 _"Oh s'il te plait, rester 2 heures enfermée avec eux 4 dans une voiture ? Vaut mieux mourir. Puis je ne suis pas très matinale! Ça m'arrange!"_

 _"Ok, je me dépêcherais de régler ça."_

Quand Vendredi arriva, Alice décida qu'il était de son devoir d'inspecter la valise de Bella.

 _"Alice, sort de ma chambre."_ Cria Bella de la salle de bain.

 _"Je veux être sûre que tu as pris ce que nous avons acheté cette semaine!"_

 _"Certainement pas!"_ Dit-elle en sortant.

 _"Bella! C'est sexy!"_

 _"Je ne veux pas être sexy!_

 _"Tu es une menteuse! Tu as juste la trouille de ce qu'il pourrait arriver!"_

 _"Il ne va rien se passer alors fout moi la paix."_

 _"Et moi je dis que tu auras besoin de ça !"_ Dit-elle en sortant une boîte de préservatif, qu'elle lança dans la valise.

 _"Certainement pas!"_ Dit Bella en récupérant la boîte et la glissa sous son lit.

 _"Oh aller! Tu ne vas pas passer 7 jours à dormir dans le même lit que ce putain de canon sans rien faire ?"_

 _"C'est exactement ce qui va se passer!"_

 _"Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir pris cette boîte!"_

 _"Ça m'étonnerait!"_ Dit Bella avec un air de défi.

 _"Tu vas quand même prendre les maillots de bain qu'on a acheté!"_

 _"Ils ne couvrent rien!"_

 _"Pourquoi les as-tu acheté si c'est pour ne pas les mettre ?"_

 _"Je sais pas, je veux pas être vulgaire Alice!"_

 _"Ce n'est pas vulgaire, bon peut-être que le rouge en effet n'est pas fait pour la situation mais le bleu et le jaune te vont à merveille et le noir une pièce! Il te fait un corps de fou! Bella prend au moins ces trois-là! Même s'il ne se passe rien, ce qui m'étonnerait, tu ne perds rien à les prendre!"_

 _"Ok mais après tu me fiches la paix!"_

 _"Promis ... Tu n'es pas toute excitée à l'idée de rester 2 heures rien d'avec lui et 7 nuits blotties contre son corps."_

 _"Personne ne va se blottir contre personne! Arrête ton délire Alice!"_

 _"On verra."_ Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre, exaspérant Bella au passage.

Le samedi, Edward rentra à 13h et fut surpris de ne pas trouver Bella dans le salon en l'attendant.

 _"Bella ?"_ Cria-t-il à travers la maison. _"Bell's! Je suis rentré!"_

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Bella où il toqua à la porte.

 _"Bella, tu es là?"_ Dit-il.

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une Bella prête mais endormie sur son lit.

 _"Be ?"_

 _"Hum ?"_

 _"Réveille-toi, il est 13h!"_

 _"Oh merde! Je suis désolée!"_ Dit-elle en se redressant. _"Alice m'a réveillé ce matin à 7h mais ... C'était trop tôt pour moi. Elle m'a forcée à me préparer avant que tout le monde ne part et ... Je me suis rendormie en t'attendant."_

 _"Aucun souci! As-tu tout ce qu'il te faut ?"_

 _"Oui, on peut y aller!"_ Dit Bella traînant sa valise.

* * *

 _"Mon dieu! C'est beaucoup mieux que sur les photos."_

 _"Je sais, je suis surexcitée!"_ Dit Alice. _"Les autres sont déjà dans la piscine, ces mal polis. Vous pouvez passer par la terrasse pour rejoindre la chambre puis nous rejoindre."_

 _"Alice, va dans la piscine!"_ Dit Bella en riant de la voir sauter sur place.

 _"Merci."_ Dit-elle en courant dehors.

 _"Cette fille est branchée sur une pile!"_ Dit Edward en secouant la tête tandis qu'ils traversaient la terrasse.

 _"Bah enfin!"_ Cria Emmett en les apercevant. _"On a bien cru qu'on allait passer les vacances sans vous."_

 _"Je vois pas ce que Rose lui trouve."_ Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

 _"Il est marrant."_ Dit-il en poussant la porte.

 _"Tu as tendance à oublier qu'il couche avec ta sœur. Tu sais, tous ces trucs pervers auxquels tu penses faire, lui les fait avec elle."_ Dit-elle pour l'énerver.

 _"Rose est grande!"_ Dit-il indifférent.

Bella le fixa médusée, depuis quand il se fichait de ça ? Bella soupira puis glissa sa valise afin de la défaire.

 _"Tu vas faire ça maintenant ? Tu préfères pas te changer et venir dans la piscine ?"_

 _"Je préfère faire ça d'abord ! J'aurais la flemme après. "_ Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

 _"Comme tu veux, je vais me changer."_ Dit-il en s'enferment dans la salle de bain.

Bella ouvrit sa valise dès qu'Edward ait fermé la porte. Son regard fut attiré par un vêtement, enfin, il s'agissait d'un déshabillé qu'elle n'avait pas mis dans sa valise.

 _"Alice, je vais te tuer!"_ Dit-elle entre ses dents.

 _"Tu m'as appelé ?"_ Dit Edward en sortant.

En entendant la voix d'Edward, Bella referma sa valise rapidement.

 _"Ça va ?"_

 _"Oué, je ... J'ai changé d'avis, je vais me changer."_ Dit-elle en partant rapidement dans la salle de bain

 _"Ok."_ Dit-il surpris.

Quand Bella sortit de la chambre en maillot de bain, elle s'installa directement sur un transat au côté d'Alice.

 _"Tu as fait bonne route ?"_ Dit son amie.

 _"Quand as-tu eu le temps de mettre ce déshabillé dans ma valise ?"_ Dit Bella sur un ton de reproche.

 _"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles!"_ Répondit-elle le nez dans son magazine.

 _"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle et tu n'es qu'une sale petite ... Il ne vaut mieux pas que je termine cette phrase."_

 _"Oh aller Bella, au pire tu ne le mets pas."_

 _"Évidemment que je ne vais pas me mettre."_

 _"Tu es une sale petite rabat-joie. Beaucoup de fille rêverait d'être à ta place. Tu ne profites même pas de sexy Edward."_

 _"Tu forces les choses!"_ Râla-t-elle.

 _"Et toi pas du tout. Tu dois y mettre du tien. Quand je t'ai rencontrée, tu n'avais qu'Edward à la bouche. Tu rêvais de lui sauter dessus et maintenant que tu peux, tu ne fais absolument rien."_

 _"Je..."_

 _"Ok vous avez couché ensemble mais ... Sérieusement Bella! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"_

 _"Je veux pas passer pour une fille en chaleur qui se frotte à lui dès qu'elle passe à côté."_

 _"Ok Be! Tu ne veux pas passer pour une chaudasse mais ne va pas passer pour une coincée non plus."_

 _"Edward sait très bien que je ne suis pas une coincée, crois moi."_

 _"Je perds mon temps avec toi!"_ Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Vers 20h30, Alice servit un repas rapide, n'ayant pas eu envie de faire les courses repoussant cette tâche au lendemain. Rapidement tout le monde rejoignit sa chambre.

 _"C'est pas vrai!"_ Râla Edward. _"Pourquoi il n'y a que des chaines espagnoles alors qu'on est en Amérique bordel!"_

 _"Ce n'est rien, j'ai pris la tablette! Je vais la connecter!"_ Dit Bella en fouillant dans son sac.

 _"J'y ai même pas pensé."_

 _"C'est pour ça que toi tu es l'homme et moi la femme et que sans moi, tu serais perdu!"_

 _"Évidemment."_ Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

 _"Tu veux voir quoi ?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?"_

 _"On a, Iron man 3, Batman dark night le dernier, le loup de Walt Street, Oh!"_

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Il y a plus jamais avec Jennifer Lopez!"_

 _"Qu'est-ce ça raconte ?"_

 _"Une femme qui se fait tromper et battre par son mari et qui décide de fuir et à la fin ..."_

 _"Si tu me racontes tout, ça sert à rien de le regarder."_

 _"On peut le voir ? C'est un film incroyable, elle est incroyable dedans!"_

 _"Vas-y."_

Bella sauta dans le lit la tablette dans les mains et mit le film en route. Elle s'allongea sous les couvertures et tourna l'écran pour qu'Edward puisse voir. Mais les bras de Bella faiblissaient à force de tenir la tablette. Edward se redressa, avança la table de nuit, posa au sol ce qui se trouvait dessus et prit la tablette pour la mettre sur la table de nuit. Bella se mit donc sur son coude pour pouvoir voir le film mais au bout d'un moment son bras fut pris de fourmis.

 _"Viens!"_ Dit Edward en la tirant vers lui. _"Tu vas te tuer le bras!"_

Bella posa sa tête sur son torse, le regard vers la tablette. Bella se sentit complète ainsi, comme si ça devait toujours être ainsi. C'est naturel et ce n'était pas Edward qui dirait le contraire, il ne refusait jamais d'être en contact avec Bella. Tous deux s'endormirent dans cette position, durant la nuit, quand l'un bougea l'autre suivait comme des aimants. Au matin, quand Alice vint les chercher pour le petit déjeuné, elle retrouva Bella emmitouflée par le corps d'Edward et les couvertures. Elle sortit silencieusement son téléphone et les prit en photo. Elle les trouvait si mignon ensemble. Elle sortit sans faire de bruit et envoya la photo sur le téléphone de Bella, ce qui les réveilla. Bella extirpa son bras et attrapa son téléphone.

 _"Qui vient faire chier à cette heure ?"_ Dit-il en resserrant sa prise autour de Bella.

 _"Rien d'important."_ Répond-t-elle en voyant la photo encore fatiguée.

Elle reglissa son bras sous les couvertures et se retourna dans les bras d'Edward collant son nez à son torse. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

 _"Alice!"_ Râla Bella. Edward attrapa le téléphone et regarda les mots inscrits sur l'écran verrouillé.

 _"Elle dit qu'elle sait que tu as vu son message."_

 _"Elle me fait chier!"_ Dit-elle en sortant du lit.

 _"Cette fille est comme un rhume, quand tu penses t'en débarrasser, il revient à la charge!"_

 _"Quelle comparaison."_ Dit Bella à moitié endormie.

 _"Bella!"_ Cria la voix d'Alice à travers la porte. _"Si vous sortez pas, je me ramène avec des poêles et je vous casse les oreilles."_

 _"Comme si elle nous faisait pas déjà chier."_ Dit-il en lâchant le corps de Bella.

Rapidement, ils prirent un petit déjeuné pressés par Emmett qui voulait à tout prix aller dans la piscine. Rosalie rejoignit son amoureux.

 _"Si vous vous envoyez en l'air dans la piscine, je vous tue!"_ Dit Alice.

 _"On sait se tenir, nous!"_ Répond Emmett en riant.

 _"Ça veut dire quoi ça ?"_

 _"On sait tous à quel point tu aimes le sexe!"_

 _"Tout le monde aime le sexe! Même Edward!"_

 _"Eh! Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire moi ?"_

 _"Tu n'aimes pas ça peut-être ?"_

 _"Là n'est pas la question."_

 _"Moi j'aime ça!"_ Rie Jasper!

 _"On le sait."_ Dit Emmett en sortant de la piscine après Rosalie. _"On l'entend assez la nuit. Je me demande comment tu peux supporter les cris d'Alice. Franchement, c'est quoi cette voix suraiguë."_ Plaisanta-t-il faisant rire Jasper.

 _"Tu trouves ça drôle ?"_ Dit Alice à Jasper.

 _"Bébé, il rigole."_

 _"Oué Ali-cri."_ Ria-t-il. _"C'est une blague."_

 _"Je dois rire ? Je t'emmerde!"_ Dit-elle en rentrant dans la maison.

 _"Pourquoi elle se vexe comme ça ? Je rigole!"_

 _"Je m'en occupe."_ Dit Bella.

Bella s'enroula dans une serviette et entra dans le cottage d'Alice. La seule pièce fermée était la chambre. Bella ouvrit la porte et trouva Alice en larmes.

 _"Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_ Dit Bella en s'installant sur le lit au côté d'Alice.

 _"Pourquoi tout le monde s'en prend à moi ?"_

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Edward puis Emmett, Jasper qui trouve ça drôle."_

 _"Ali, Emmett plaisante et Jasper le sait sinon il aurait dit quelque chose. Edward est ... Il ne faut pas le réveiller."_

 _"Je n'ai rien fait de mal."_

 _"Je sais Ali. Est-ce que tout va bien, ça fait quelques jours que tu es à cran."_

 _"Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Surement mes règles qui arrivent."_

 _"Aller sèche ces larmes, vient en bas!"_

 _"Faut faire les courses!"_

 _"Ola, sans moi. Je suis morte!"_

 _"... Je te prends des capotes ?"_

 _"Va chier Alice."_ Dit-elle en souriant et sortant de la chambre.

Les deux filles rejoignirent le groupe près de la piscine. Chacun d'eux était installé sur un transat.

 _"On va faire les courses, vous allez vous changer ?"_ Dit Alice.

 _"Même pas dans tes rêves! Tu vas y allez sans nous, tu n'avais cas pas nous faire chier dès le matin avec tes messages à la merde."_

 _"Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ?"_ Dit Alice posant ses mains sur les hanches.

 _"C'est de ta faute!"_

 _"C'est bon, Alice tu peux y aller sans nous, nan ?"_ Dit Bella

 _"Emmett vient pas."_ Dit Rosalie enfilant sa robe de plage.

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Il est insupportable dans les magasins, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne."_

 _"Bon, bah il reste plus que Jas'."_

 _"Heu ... Bébé, je t'aime mais, les courses ? Sérieux ?"_

 _"Tu veux pas venir ? Parfait!"_ Dit Alice en prenant son sac et trainant Rosalie dehors.

 _"Quelle chieuse! Be! Attrape!"_

Emmett lui lança un ballon alors que Bella était de dos. Elle le reçut violemment en plein sur son côté la faisant trébuché sur le transat.

 _"Putain Emmett! Gros con!"_

 _"Oups."_

 _"Ça fait mal putain."_

 _"Oh arrête c'est qu'un ballon."_ Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

De colère, Bella attrapa le ballon et le lança de toutes ces forces dans la direction d'Emmett mais le manqua, ce qui le fit rire.

 _"Gros con! Je sais vraiment pas ce que Rose te trouve!"_ Cracha-t-elle.

* * *

On se retrouve rapidement pour un chapitre 10.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion sur le chapitre.

XOXO


	10. Rapprochement

**Bonjours à toutes, je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard, c'est assez dure dure pour moi de pouvoir donner un délai. Mais je voulais absolument poster une dernière fois avant de passer en 2016. J'espère que vous avez passés un bon noël et vous souhaite une bonne année.**

 **En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas a partager vos remarque avec moi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Rapprochement ...**

Le soir après manger, tous se rejoignent dans le jardin pour discuter et se remémorer des souvenirs, raconter des anecdotes à Emmett. Leur première soirée fut courte. A cause de la fatigue Edward rejoignit rapidement la chambre qu'il partageait avec la belle brune.

Rapidement après le départ d'Edward tous se dirent bonne nuit et Bella rejoignit Edward, qui était étendu sur le lit, au-dessus des couvertures. Il regardait la télé qu'elle avait elle-même réussi à régler cet après-midi. Elle passa devant le poste de télévision, récoltant les râles d'Edward et fila dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son pyjama de tous les jours – Culotte, t-shirt long – et rejoignit Edward en passant devant la télé de nouveau. Cette fois-ci Edward n'émit aucune protestation, il était bien trop préoccupé par les jambes de sa colocataire.

 _"Ce con d'Emmett m'a fait trop mal au dos!"_ Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit en grimaçant.

 _"Sérieux ? Je pensais que tu plaisantais!"_ Dit Edward en se redressant, ce qui fit se retourner Bella.

 _"Ce n'est pas drôle, ce mec fait 4 fois ma taille et a genre 15 fois plus de force que moi. Je vais me retrouver avec un énorme bleu et sans aucun doute être courbaturée pendant des semaines. Il doit peser 15 tonnes et m'a fait mal putain. Je vais avoir besoin d'un kiné."_

 _"T'exagère pas un peu ?" Lui dit-il blasé._

 _"Peut-être, mais j'ai mal."_

 _"Je peux te masser où tu as mal, la douleur passera peut-être."_

 _"Tu vas faire pire que mieux!"_

 _"N'importe quoi, on a jamais rien à redire sur mes massages. J'ai des doigts magiques !_ "

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea sur le lit, sur le ventre pendant qu'Edward partait dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'une crème hydratante. Il retrouva Bella allongée comme une crêpe sur le matelas.

 _"Be ! Ton haut, retire-le !"_ Dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

Bella se redressa à genoux sur le lit offrant une belle vue sur son postérieur à Edward puis retira son haut difforme qu'elle balança à travers la chambre avant de se laisser tomber sans grâce sur le lit. Il observa quelque seconde Bella simplement habillée d'une petite culotte avant de se ressaisir. Il posa la crème sur la table de chevet près de la tête de Bella et grimpa sur le lit, s'installant au-dessous des fesses de Bella.

 _"Ma parole du pèse lourd, tu as pensé à faire régime dernièrement ?"_ Dit-elle en riant.

 _"Je suis gentil avec toi."_ Dit-il en lui claquant une fesse. _"Je te propose de te masser et toi tu me traite de gros."_

 _"Je rigole mais tu es quand même lourd sur moi! Tu es en train de me couper le sang au niveau du cul."_

Pour continuer à l'embêter, Bella imita un étouffement, camouflant son rire et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens sous Edward.

 _"Est-ce qu'on peut commencer ou tu comptes te frotter à moi encore longtemps." Dit-il, ce qui immobilisa Bella. "C'est bien ce que je me disais."_ Dit-il en riant. _"Ok, montre-moi où tu as mal."_

Bella fut tenté de lui répondre _"Mon sexe"_ mais se reteint et glissa sa main derrière son dos pour lui montrer où Emmett l'avait percuté plutôt dans la journée avec son ballon. Edward ouvrit le pot de crème et glissa la main dedans avant de retourner au dos de Bella. Il trouva rapidement l'endroit douloureux.

 _"Hun, Edward ! Juste là ! Oui !"_

Il devenait difficile pour Edward d'entendre Bella gémir de plaisir quand il appuyait là où elle voulait, l'entendre prononcer les mots "Encore", "Plus fort" ou "C'est trop bon", était un vrai supplice pour lui. Son bas de pyjama était si tendu qu'Edward se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu encore craquer sous la pression. Quand il avait commencé à ressentir son sexe se réveiller, il s'était mis sur ses genoux, décollant ses fesses de Bella pour ne pas être tenter de frotter son sexe contre les fesses de la belle mais ça devenait dur. Ses jambes tremblaient et perdaient de hauteur.

 _"Edward ?"_

 _"Quoi ?"_ Dit-il la voix tendu, les jambes tremblantes.

 _"Est-ce … Tu as mis la télécommande sur mes fesses ou bien tu as une putain d'érection ?"_

 _"Oh seigneur!"_

Les jambes d'Edward l'avaient complètement lâchées, il bascula son corps au-dessus de Bella, posant son front contre le dos de la belle. Le ventre de Bella se serra d'excitation tout comme son sexe. Edward remonta ses mains la long de son corps, glissa son nez dans son cou, lui murmurant des mots cochons à l'oreille la rendant liquide et frotta son sexe contre ses fesses.

 _"Edward!"_ Lâcha-t-elle dans un gémissement. _"Plus !"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"_ Demanda Edward parcourant le corps de Bella de sa bouche.

 _"Prend moi!"_ Le supplia-t-elle. _"Edward ?"_ Dit-elle tandis qu'elle le sentait ne plus bouger.

 _"On a pas de protection."_ Dit-il en grognant.

 _"Non ! Tu te fous de moi."_ Dit-elle en le frappant.

Elle poussa contre Edward, se retournant, le faisant atterrir de l'autre côté du lit et lui claqua le bras, furieuse.

 _"Comment peux-tu oser te frotter comme ça contre moi ! Ne fait rien que tu ne puisse assumer."_

 _"Bella, je ne pouvais pas savoir!"_ Dit-il penaud, fixant les seins de Bella. Bella s'écroulant dans le lit et se traita mentalement d'idiote pour avoir laissé la boite de préservatifs sous son lit à Los-Angeles.

 _"Vas en chercher!"_ Râla-t-elle.

 _"Be, il est plus de minuit, je vais jamais trouver une pharmacie ouverte sans devoir rouler une demi-heure."_

 _"J'ai envie de baiser Edward ! Tu m'as foutue dans cette état, démerde toi."_

 _"Moi pas peut-être ?"_ Dit-il en pointant des mains son pantalon qui était droit comme un piquet.

 _"Les distributeurs, ça existe. Il y en a un près de la réception!"_ Dit-elle en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

 _"Je vais passer pour un putain de pervers."_ Dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Bella passa derrière lui.

 _"Soit tu passes pour un pervers et tu me baises tout la nuit."_ Dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. _"Dans toute les positions que tu voudras."_ Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. _"Soit t'oublies pouvoir remettre un jour ta bite en moi."_ Dit-elle en le griffant du ventre jusqu'à l'épaule en passant par ses tétons, ce qui lui arracha un sifflement de douleur.

 _"Tu es violente quand tu as envie de baiser, tu le sais?"_ Bella croisa les bras sur ses mains nues. _"Putain! J'arrive! Si tu dors quand je reviens, je te tue … Je te réveille, je te baise et je te tue !"_ Dit-il en enfilant un haut.

Quand Edward claqua la porte, Bella se précipita immédiatement dans la salle de bain. Elle voulait être parfaite. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche, appliqua du gel douche sur chacune de ses jambes et attrapa un rasoir de sa trousse de toilette pour retirer le moindre poil qui se promènerait sur elle puis s'occupa de ses aisselles et de son sexe. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, se brossa les dents et courra fouiller dans sa valise à la recherche du déshabillé en dentelle noir et d'une petite culotte noir. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Elle s'empressa de sortir sa trousse de maquillage et se refit une beauté. Quand Bella sortit de la salle de bain, Edward passa la porte d'entrée.

 _"Tu as trouvé ?"_ Dit-elle les mains sur les hanches. Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. _"Je te plais ?"_

Edward jeta la boite de préservatif sur le lit, fonça sur elle et agrippa les cuisses de Bella pour la remonter contre lui. Bella s'accrocha à son coup et l'embrassa tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lit où il balança Bella qui ria en rebondissant sur le matelas. Elle attrapa son t-shirt du poing et le tira vers elle, le faisant tomber sur elle.

Edward plongea la tête dans son décolleté, respirant son odeur. Il y déposa de doux baiser jusqu'au tissu.

 _"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Dit-il en tirant sur le tissu.

 _"Tu n'aimes pas ? "_ Dit-elle en fessant la moue.

 _"J'adore ! Ma bite est dure comme de la pierre."_ Lâcha-t-il en plongeant de nouveau la tête entre ses seins.

 _"Comme je l'aime!"_

Bella fourra ses mains dans les cheveux du beau brun l'encourageant à ne pas s'arrêter relevant la poitrine vers lui.

 _"Tu es le diable en personne Bella !"_ Dit-il ce qui fit rire Bella. _"Tu vas passer une longue nuit !"_

 _"Des promesses, toujours des promesses !"_

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Edward ! Moins de bla bla !"_ Râla-t-elle.

 _"Moins de bla bla ? "_ Dit-il

 _"Tu prends trop de temps Edward, fous-toi à poil nom de dieu !"_ Râla Bella.

 _"Je suis trop lent ?"_ Dit-il en se redressa.

 _"Edward !"_ Pleurnicha-t-elle.

 _"Es-tu pressée Bella ?"_

 _"Tu me fais perdre mon temps !"_

 _"Tu as rendez-vous peut-être ?"_

 _"Oui ! Avec ta putain bite !"_

 _"J'ai tout mon temps!"_

 _"S'il te plaît, un petit coup rapide ! Après tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi."_

 _"J'ai envie de faire ce que je veux de toi, maintenant !"_ Dit-il en baladant ses mains sur son corps.

Bella attrapa le t-shirt d'Edward et tira dessus mais celui-ci résista alors Bella se redressa jusqu'à lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa balançant ses hanches contre celle du jeune homme..

 _"Edward ! Baise-moi !"_ Gémis Bella dans son oreille.

 _"Si fougueuse !"_

Edward empoigna les fesses de Bella et la rallongea. Il fit passer son haut par-dessus sa tête et découvrit un immense sourire de Bella. Elle attrapa la boite de préservatif et l'ouvrir si rapidement que la boite explosa et que les préservatifs s'éparpillèrent partout sur le lit.

 _"Tu es pressé ?" Ria Edward !_

 _"Putain oué ! Enlève ton pantalon et met cette putain de capote ! Je suis toute chaude_

 _"Chaude comme l'enfer !" Murmura Edward_

Bella impatiente, arc-bouta le dos et glissa sa main entre ses jambes. Edward attrapa la main de Bella.

 _"Ne te touche pas quand je suis là. "_

 _"Tu es trop long Edward, je vais devoir me satisfaire toute seule."_

 _"Certainement pas !"_

Edward retira son pantalon avec empressement et attrapa la première capote à portée de main et la déroula sur son sexe. Il attrapa les jambes de Bella et la tira jusqu'à lui. Il l'embrassa entre les cuisses, s'apprêtant à enlever cette ridicule culotte noir qui le narguait depuis tout à l'heure quand on toqua à la porte. Les deux amants se figèrent et se fixèrent sans un mot.

 _"Bella ?"_ Dit la voix d'Alice. _"Tu es réveillé ?"_ Ça n'était pas comme tous les jours, Bella sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _"J'arrive."_ Cria Bella.

 _"Quoi ? Tu m'as chauffé comme pas possible et tu te barres ?"_ Chuchota-t-il en colère.

 _"Alice ne va pas bien, ça va durer 5 minutes."_ Dit-elle en sortant du lit.

 _"Tu vas ouvrir comme ça ?_

 _"Si tu croix qu'Alice n'est pas au courant, tu rêves ! Mais toi tu ferais mieux d'aller sous la couverture !"_

Edward se glissa sous la couverture, pas content du tout, pendant que Bella ouvrit la porte. Elle découvrit Alice tenant un test de grossesse dans les deux mains.

 _"J'ai besoin de toi_ _!"_ Alice remarqua immédiatement le déshabillé qu'elle avait glissé dans la valise de Bella. _"Je dérange ?"_

 _"Entre ! Va dans la salle de bain."_

Quand Alice entra dans la chambre, elle remarqua immédiatement les vêtements et les capotes au sol et sur le lit ainsi qu'un Edward pas du tout de bonne humeur.

 _"J'arrive Alice."_ Dit Bella alors qu'Alice entrait dans la salle de bain. Elle se rapprocha d'Edward qui l'ignora. _"Ne fait pas comme si je n'étais pas là."_ Mais Edward lui tourna le dos. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et entra à son tour dans la salle de bain.

 _"Pardon Bella, je ne savais pas !"_

 _"C'est bon Ali, il y a plus important pour l'instant"_

 _"Edward est en colère ?"_

 _"Je saurais me faire pardonner. Es-tu prête à faire ça ?"_

 _"Quoi ? Être maman ? Pas du tout."_

 _"Alors on espère qu'il soit négatif ?"_

 _"On espère rien, je veux juste une réponse. Je voulais pas faire ça seule et je voulais pas faire paniquer Jasper pour rien."_

 _"Ça va Alice, on va faire ça à deux ok ? Prend le test de grossesse et donne-moi la boite."_

Bella lu attentivement ce qui était écrit.

 _"J'ai eu raison de mettre cette tenue dans ta valise !"_

 _"Est-ce que s'est vraiment le moment de parler de ça ? N'es-tu pas censé être stresser au point de chialer ?"_

 _"Je ne me sens pas nerveuse, si je suis enceinte alors c'est que ça devait être maintenant."_

 _"Tu es plus courageuse que moi, je serais en totale crise à cette idée."_

 _"On verra, on le fait ?"_

 _"Fait pipi la dessus attend 3 minutes et s'il y a deux barres alors t'aura un bébé."_

 _"Ok, je suis prête, je le fais !"_ Dit-elle en baissant sa culotte.

 _"Est-ce que t'arrive à viser ?"_

 _"Je me suis pisser sur les doigts alors je suppose que oui."_ Dit-elle en grimaçant.

 _"C'est dégoûtant."_

 _"C'est tout chaud."_

 _"Mon dieu, comment je suis passée d'un moment torride à ça ?"_

 _"Torride hein ?"_ Dit Alice en posant le test et se lava les mains.

 _"Ce mec me tue Alice ! Il est si … Je sais pas!" Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le bord de la baignoire._

 _"Tu l'aimes !"_

 _"Je suis folle de lui depuis que j'ai 5 ans, jamais de ma vie j'aurais pensé un jour voir autant de chose de lui. C'est comme un rêve éveillé sauf que c'est réel et que c'est si naturel. J'ai l'impression que ça a toujours été comme ça ! Et ça me fait un peu peur parce que un jour il va trouver quelqu'un et je ne serais pas prête à le laisser partir. Ça va me briser le cœur."_

 _"Be ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi est fait demain, profite de la vie et de ce qu'elle t'offre sinon un jour tu le regretteras. Et tu sais, il vaut mieux regretter quelques chose que tu as fait que quelques chose que tu n'as pas fait."_

 _"Tu as sûrement raison !"_

 _"Évidemment, tu serais idiote de ne pas lui sauter dessus une fois que je serais partie."_

 _"Je pense que c'est bon, on y va !"_ Dit-elle en attrapant le test.

 _"Une ou deux barres ?"_ Demanda son amie.

 _"Une, tu es pas enceinte."_

 _"Je ne comprends pas, ça fait une semaine que j'aurais dû avoir mes règles !"_ Dit-elle en se levant de la cuvette des toilettes où elle s'était installant pendant l'attente.

 _"Heu Alice, la cuvette est rouge."_

 _"Oh Bella, j'ai mes règles !"_

 _"J'avais bien compris."_

 _"Je nettoie ça et je te laisse faire ta petite affaire avec Edward."_

 _"Est-ce que tu veux que je te prête un bas de pyjama ?"_

 _"Je suis à côté, je me changerais dans la chambre._ "

Quand Bella raccompagna à la porte Alice, Edward était allongé sur le dos, les bras dernière la tête et les yeux fermés. Elle verrouilla la porte et se glissa sous les couvertures au côté d'un Edward nu comme un ver.

 _"Edward, tu dors ?"_ Sans réponse, elle grimpa sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. _"Réveille-toi ! … J'ai envie de toi !"_ Chouina-t-elle mais Edward ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle bougea les hanches contre celle du jeune homme ce qui réveilla sa virilité. _"Tu veux peut-être dormir mais quelqu'un en bas n'a pas envie !"_ Dit-elle en glissant le long de son corps déposant ses baisers sur son chemin et disparue sous les couvertures.

Edward ouvrit les yeux à la minute où il sentit le souffle de Bella sur son sexe et plus encore quand elle commença à le sucer, lentement.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_ Dit la voix roque d'Edward.

 _"Hum !"_ Le son de Bella envoya des vibrations à Edward autour de son sexe.

 _"Oh putain ! Bella !"_ Grogna-t-il. _"Va plus vite."_

Bella s'activa autour de lui, le sentant de plus en plus grossir. Elle passa ses ongles sur son abdomen, le faisant tressauté, il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle mais refusait de passer pour un adolescent ayant sa première pipe et éjaculer au bout de 2 minutes.

 _"Arrête ! Pas comme ça !"_ Dit-il essoufflé mais Bella se sembla pas l'écouter et resserra sa prise autour de lui. _"Arrête, j'ai dit !"_ Dit-il en la repoussant des mains..

 _"Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"_ Dit-elle en faisant basculer les couvertures derrière elle.

 _"Je veux pas venir comme ça !"_

 _"Tout le monde aime les pipes … C'était nul ?"_ Demanda Bella, ce qui fit rire Edward aux éclats.

 _"Tu es si … Mignonne !"_

 _"Je ne suis pas mignonne, je suis sexy !"_

 _"Assurément !"_

 _"Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? Je suis toute mouillée pour toi !"_ Dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

Edward tira sur son cou et l'embrassa comme un fou faisant rougir ces lèvres.

 _"Allonge toi, retire ta culotte et écarte les jambes. Pas de préliminaire, j'ai assez attendu comme ça."_

 _"Edward ! Tu me rends toute chose quand tu me dis ça !"_ Dit-elle en faisant exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit.

 _"Arrête de parler ! On n'a pas le temps ! J'avais prévu de grandes choses pour ce soir mais il est trop tard. "_ Dit-il en récupérant une capote.

 _"D'accord, d'accord."_ Dit-elle en riant, gigotant.

 _"Est-ce que je dois enlever mon déshabillé ?_ " Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

 _"Nan! Tu as des seins incroyables là-dedans. Tu es vraiment sexy."_

 _"Oui ? Je te plais ?"_

 _"Regarde ma bite."_ Dit-il en enfilant le préservatif.

 _"Je fais que ça."_ Dit-elle en écartant les jambes.

Edward s'approcha de Bella tel un félin prêt à capturer sa proie jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête. Il déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui fit miauler Bella tel un chat. A genoux entre les jambes de Bella, il tira sur ces jambes, les collant aux siennes. Bella balança ses hanches dans l'espoir de trouver un soulagement mais Edward s'écarta.

 _"Quoi ? Tu as dit pas de préliminaires!"_ Se plaignit Bella.

 _"C'est moi qui décide quand!"_ Dit-il en lui claquant la cuisse.

 _"S'il te plaît."_ Pleurnicha-t-elle.

 _"J'aime bien quand tu me supplie."_ Dit-il en jouant avec le bout de son sexe contre celui de Bella.

 _"Vas te faire foutre et baise moi ou je te viole."_ Râla Bella.

 _"Où tu me viole ?_ Dit-il en riant.

 _"Edward, il est bientôt 2h du matin. Je suis sur le point de chialer."_

 _"Bella."_ Dit-il en lui caressant le visage tendrement. _"Supplie-moi!"_ Dit-il narquois.

Toujours en jouant du bout de son sexe contre celui de Bella, Edward lui lança un regard de défi. Bella lui lança un regard de détermination. Et attendit qu'Edward taquine l'endroit sensible. Quand Edward glissa juste à l'endroit où elle le désirer, elle donna un coup de hanches le faisant pénétrer en elle. Tous deux, laissèrent échapper un soupir de plaisir.

 _"Espèce de petite maligne."_

 _"Bouge! S'il te plaît."_

 _"Je vais te baiser comme personne."_ Dit-il en se retirant presque en entier.

 _"C'est pas vraiment compliquer, vu mes partenaires."_ Se moqua-t-elle.

 _"Demain, tu ne sauras plus marcher."_ Dit-il en se penchant sur elle.

 _"Fait moi ce plaisir."_

Edward crocheta sa main à la nuque de Bella et entra de nouveau en elle, la faisant gémir. Bella entoura de ses jambes, les hanches d'Edward, balançant ses hanches pour créer plus de friction. Edward bascula sa tête dans son cou continuant ses coups de reins rendant Bella folle de désir.

 _"Plus fort."_

Toujours empalée sur lui, Edward redressa Bella la positionnant sur ses propres genoux, lui permettant d'aller plus loin en elle.

 _"Oh mon dieu! Trop bon, encore."_

 _"T'en as jamais assez!"_ Dit-il en l'embrassant et remuant légèrement

 _"Edward ?"_

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Je sens encore mes jambes! Comment ça se fait ?"_

 _"Tu me provoque trop dans ces moment-là!"_ Dit-il en la repoussant sur le lit, se retirant d'elle.

 _"Tu tiens pas tes promesses."_ Le taquina-t-elle.

 _"Met toi sur moi."_ Dit-il en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

 _"Je ... J'ai jamais été au-dessus!"_

 _"Et ? Faut bien une première à tout ... Ramène ton cul ici."_

Bella se redressa rapidement, excitée à l'idée de cette nouvelle position. Elle s'installa sur lui.

 _"Met ma bite dans ta chatte."_ Dit-il en grognant.

 _"Tu me rend toute mouillée quand tu parles comme ça."_

Elle attrapa le sexe d'Edward et fit quelques mouvements autour de celui-ci avec sa main puis joua avec son gland contre son entrée afin de la taquiner comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Quand elle fut trop exciter pour continuer à jouer, elle s'empala d'un mouvement sur lui, leur arrachant un gémissement. Elle prit appui sur son ventre et commença ses mouvements de hanches. Elle avait le contrôle sur lui et adorait ça. Edward accompagna ses mouvement de hanches en la tenant mais elle commençait à avoir mal aux cuisses et faiblit dans l'allure de ses assauts.

 _"Oh pitié, j'en peux plus."_ Dit-elle en s'écrasant contre le torse d'Edward.

Edward agrippa les fesses de Bella, releva le bassin et balançant ses hanches contre Bella.

"S _eigneur oui! C'est trop bon! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît."_ Dit-elle dans son cou.

 _"T'aimes ça ?"_

 _"Presque, si proche."_

Edward s'activa comme un forcené en Bella qui en demandait toujours plus. La main du jeune homme partit à la rencontre du clitoris de la belle et le pinça après avoir dessiné plusieurs cercles dessus, ce qui amena Bella à son apogée. Edward la rejoignit quand il ressentie les parois du vagin de Bella se resserrer autour de son sexe. Bella s'affalait sur Edward essoufflée.

 _"Mon dieu Edward."_

 _"Je sais, j'ai une bite magique."_ Dit-il en riant.

 _"Ça je peux te l'assurer."_ Dit-elle en embrassant son torse.

 _"Comment sont tes jambes ?"_

 _"En pleine forme."_

Bella roula sur le côté et grimaçant en ressentant une douleur dans les cuisses.

 _"Ok, peut-être que demain je vais en chier!"_

 _"Bien, ça t'apprendra à faire la maligne"_ dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

 _"Petit con arrogant."_ Dit-elle en observant Edward se débarrasser de la capote.

 _"Va te changer!"_

 _"Oh, je te plais plus comme ça ?"_ Dit-elle plaisantant.

 _"Tu me plais même avec un sac poubelle sur le cul mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça ferait bon effet si on te retrouve habillée ainsi dans le lit."_

 _"Bon dieu, tu m'as défoncé."_ Dit-elle en marchant comme un canard.

 _"Je devrais pas mais, j'aime assez te voir te dandiner comme ça."_

 _"Fait attention à toi. Je pourrais accidentellement te péter le frein."_ Dit-elle en allant à sa valise mais Edward la rattrapa sur le passage nue comme un ver et la colla contre lui.

 _"Comment je te ferais plaisir sinon ?"_

 _"Avec ta jolie petite bouche ?"_ Dit-elle en riant.

 _"Je préfère te baiser comme un malade."_

 _"Hum."_ Gémit-elle. _"Moi aussi."_

 _"Maintenant mets un pyjama qu'on aille se coucher."_ Dit-il en lui claquant les fesses.

Edward enfila son pantalon et ramassa tout leur bordel après leur nuit pendant que Bella se changea dans la salle de bain puis s'allongea dans le lit. Quand Bella fut revenue, elle sauta sur le lit et en même temps sur Edward.

 _"Oh Bella, tu ne pèses plus 20 kilos!"_ Dit-il en la remettant de son côté

 _"J'ai pas envie de dormir, je pourrais courir un marathon!"_

 _"Toi peut-être mais nous, les humains ont à besoin de dormir quand il est 3h du matin et qu'on vient de baiser."_

 _"Qui vient de baiser ? Je m'en souviens pas!"_

 _"Tu t'en souviendra demain quand tu ne sauras plus marcher."_

Bella grimpa sur Edward et se frotta contre lui, gigotant dans tous les sens.

 _"Bordel Bella, arrête de te frotter à moi comme un chien."_

 _"J'ai pas envie de dormir!"_

 _"Moi oui!"_

 _"Alors une petite baise et plus d'Edward ?"_

 _"Je sais que t'essaye de me provoquer mais sérieux je n'ai pas le courage! Ta copine va sûrement venir nous réveiller dans moins de 6h et j'ai besoin de ces 6h!"_

Sans un mot, Bella s'allongea et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il embrassa le dessus de son crâne et enroula son corps de ses bras. Il était bien, à sa place comme s'il avait toujours était destiné à se retrouver ici, Bella dans ses bras.


	11. Problème au Paradis

**Bonjour à toutes, je me rends compte que j'ai mis un très long moment à publier, 3 mois c'est énorme. Je m'en excuse mais sachez que je n'oublie pas cette histoire. J'avoue avoir un autre projet en parallèle que j'ai commencé il y a un petit moment. Alors quand une idée me vient, je mets toujours 3 ans à décider sur quelle histoire ça ira.**

 **Cependant j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, où il y a plus de dialogue qu'autre chose.**

 **Bonne lecture et partagez avec moi vos impressions.**

 _ **CHAPITRE 11.**_

 _"Bella, réveilles toi." Murmure Edward dans son oreille._

 _"Hum. Sexe!"_ Gémit-elle.

 _"Nan pas de sexe Bella, réveilles toi avant qu'Alice n'arrive."_ Dit-il en se redressant. Bella l'empêcha de se lever et le recoucha sur le lit.

 _"Reste encore avec moi! Je suis nue et je veux un câlin."_ Dit-elle en grondant.

 _"Ok, quelques minutes pas plus!"_

Bella se cala dans ses bras, enroulée dans le drap. Edward resserra sa prise et tous deux se rendormirent. C'est Alice, à 11h qui entra dans la chambre sans discrétion.

 _"Bon, les serials baiseurs! Va falloir se lever si vous voulez pas voir Rosalie ou Jazz débarquer."_

 _"Il est quelle heure ?"_ Demanda Bella.

 _"11h et des poussières."_

 _"Fait chié."_ Râla Edward.

 _"Je te le fais pas dire, si vous pouviez vous présenter avec décence, se serait pas de refus!"_

 _"On arrive!"_ Dit Bella quand Alice sortit de la chambre.

Bella s'étirant de tout son long roula sur le corps d'Edward.

 _"Bella!"_ Grogna-t-il.

 _"Oui ?"_ Dit-elle innocemment.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_ Il essaya de cacher son sourire.

 _"Je veux que tu prennes une douche avec moi."_

 _"Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi."_ Dit-il en soupirant.

Bella sauta du lit, entièrement nue et tira Edward pour qu'il se lève.

 _"Dans cette tenue je te suis n'importe où."_

 _"C'est bon à savoir."_ Ria Bella. _"Maintenant sous la douche."_ Dit-elle en le poussant gentiment vers la douche.

 _"Pour finir je ne suis pas contre un peu de sexe matinal."_ Dit-il en l'embrassant.

 _"Hum. Edward! Pas de sexe sans protection."_ Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour allumer l'eau. _"Tu peux m'attacher les cheveux s'il te plaît ? Bien haut pour pas les mouiller."_

 _"Mouiller ?"_

 _"Tu as l'esprit mal placé."_

 _"Si tu savais."_ Dit -il en remontant les cheveux de la belle sur sa tête.

 _"Prendre une douche à deux n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée."_ Dit-elle alors que les lèvres d'Edward se promènent dans son cou.

 _"Je ne vois pas pourquoi."_ Dit-il toujours dans son cou.

 _"Tu me chatouilles."_ Ria-t-elle. _"Dépêches-toi de te laver avant que quelqu'un ne revienne."_

 _"Ce serait gênant."_

Au bout de 10 minutes, Bella et Edward ressortirent de la douche. Bella se dépêcha d'enfiler le maillot de bain une pièce noire qu'Alice l'avait forcé à mettre dans sa valise et se couvrit avec une robe de plage avant de sortir dans la chambre laissant Edward seul.

 _"Bah enfin!"_ L'accueille Emmett qui était seul dans le jardin.

 _"Ferme-la! ... Emmett ?"_ Dit Bella en le fixant.

 _"Quoi ? Tu es flippante quand tu regardes les gens comme ça."_

 _"Si j'avais un service à te demander, tu voudrais quoi à la place ?"_

 _"Tout dépend du service."_ Dit-il intéressé.

 _"Je voudrais que tu occupes Rosalie, loin de la plage pour que j'y aille avec Edward."_

 _"C'est intéressant."_

 _"Emmett!"_

 _"Ok, je vais réfléchir à ce que je veux en échange mais ok j'occuperais Rose."_

 _"Merci."_ Dit-elle en se levant au même moment Edward sortit de la chambre.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis Bella rejoignit les filles dans la cuisine pendant qu'Edward prit sa place au côté d'Emmett.

 _"Vous faites quoi les filles ?"_ Demanda Bella en entrant dans la cuisine.

 _"Un bingo"_ répondit Rosalie avec sarcasme.

 _"Ah, ah! Je me tords de rire."_

 _"On prépare un repas froid. Comme c'est notre dernier jour aujourd'hui.."_ Dit Alice.

 _"Je suis un peu nostalgique à l'idée de partir."_ Répondit Bella.

 _"Tu m'étonnes."_ Dit Alice en jouant des sourcils, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Bella.

 _"Je comprends! On est bien ici."_ Dit Rosalie.

 _"Quand tu vas rentrer tu vas avoir tes résultats."_ Lui demande Alice.

 _"Ils sont sûrement arrivés depuis un moment mais je ne suis pas pressée de savoir. Je suis un peu stressée."_

 _"Tu es une fille intelligente, il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'es pas obtenu ton diplôme."_

 _"J'espère."_ Dit Rosalie en allant dans le jardin avec la vaisselle.

 _"Faut que je te parle."_ Dit Bella immédiatement que Rosalie fut hors de son champ de vision.

 _"Oh oui, ma cochonne!"_

 _"Non! Je ne veux pas te parler de sexe!"_

 _"Tu es sûre ? Parce que j'ai envie de savoir."_

 _"J'en suis sûre!"_

 _"Bon, très bien! De quoi veux-tu parler ?"_

 _"Je voudrais que tu occupes Jasper cette après-midi pendant que j'irai à la page avec Edward. S'il te plaît."_ Fini par supplier Bella.

 _"Tu vas lui avouer tes sentiments ?"_

 _"Il n'y a aucun sentiment!"_

 _"Bien sûr."_ Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

 _"Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec lui avant que nos vies ne reviennent à la normale."_

 _"Très bien. Je veux bien t'aider, parce que tu es mon amie!"_

 _"Merci, amie!"_

 _"Va donc mettre ça sur la table et dire aux autres de se mettre à table."_

 _"Bien chef."_ Dit Bella en emportant le plat dans le jardin. _"À table les morfales."_

Le repas se passa sans accroches, si l'on oublie les regards insistant d'Emmett envers Bella en jouant des sourcils.

 _"Aujourd'hui se sont Edward et Bella qui sont de corvée vaisselle."_ Lâcha Rosalie. _"Vous n'allez pas tous les jours y échapper, faut pas se foutre de la gueule du monde non plus."_

 _"On va la faire ta vaisselle, calme toi."_ Dit Edward en se levant pour débarrasser.

Bella l'imita immédiatement. Après quelques allers-retours, Bella et Edward se mirent à la vaisselle.

 _"Tu préfères laver ou essuyer ?"_

 _"Essuyer ?! "_

 _"Ok."_

 _"J'ai envie d'aller à la plage. Tu viens avec moi ?"_ Dit-elle en sortant une serviette.

 _"Juste nous deux ?"_

 _"Ouep, je me suis arrangée avec Emmett et Alice pour qu'ils occupent Jasper et Rosalie pendant que tous les deux on se baigne."_

 _"Tu es une petite maline."_

 _"Merci, tu veux bien ?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi."_

 _"On finit ça, on attend un peu puis je pique 2 serviettes et on se sauve."_

 _"Oh, c'est encore une de tes missions commandos."_

 _"Non._ " Dit-elle en riant. _"Arrête! Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis longtemps."_

Après 30 minutes, Bella et Edward s'échappèrent de la maison discrètement et allèrent en direction de la plage. Bella s'extasia sur l'eau de la mer et son paysage tout en prenant des photos tandis qu'Edward n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle portait une jolie robe d'été qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Bella descendit les escaliers qui la séparait du sable alors qu'Edward sortait les serviettes. Bella le prit en photo.

 _"Tu es craquant."_

Bella déposa son smartphone dans le sac de plage et fit glisser sa robe de plage laissant apparaître un maillot de bain noir une pièce qui lui soulignait le corps. Quand Edward releva la tête après avoir installé les serviettes, il resta bloqué devant elle.

 _"C'est quoi ce maillot de bain ?"_

 _"Quoi ? C'est un une pièce."_

 _"Tu es sexy. J'aime ça."_ Dit-il en tirant sur les lacets qui couvraient ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine.

 _"Tu devrais voir celui que j'ai laissé à la maison."_ Ria-t-elle.

 _"Promis ?"_ Dit-il en la taquinant.

 _"Si tu es sage."_ Dit-elle en se rapprochant.

 _"Je le suis toujours."_ Il l'embrassa.

 _"Bien, maintenant ramène ton cul ridé dans l'eau."_ Dit-elle en partant vers l'eau.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Le seul problème de mon cul, c'est la trace de tes ongles quand je te fais jouir."_ Dit-il en rentrant dans l'eau laissant Bella sur le carreau.

Bella regarda autour d'elle, estomaquée. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça devant tout le monde ? Bon bien sûr, il n'y avait pas foule mais le regard amusé de la vieille dame, lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait entendu Edward.

 _"Edward Cullen! Tu vas regretter ça."_

Bella entra dans l'eau en courant, déchaînant l'eau autour d'elle et rejoignit Edward qui lui tournait le dos occupé à se mouiller la nuque. Elle sauta sur son dos, pris par surprise, il perdit un peu l'équilibre les faisant totalement entrer dans l'eau.

 _"Tu es toujours à me grimper de dessus."_

 _"Tu aimerais que je sois derrière ?"_

 _"Si tu essayes d'être sexy en me disant ça, tu fais totalement l'inverse là."_

 _"Tu me rassure."_ Dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Edward passa son bras gauche derrière lui et agrippa le corps de Bella pour la faire passer devant.

 _"Tu l'as déjà fait dans la mer ?"_ Dit-elle en crochetant ses mains à la nuque du jeune homme.

 _"Ne me parle de sexe quand tu es collée comme ça contre moi."_

 _"Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Tu l'as déjà fait ?"_

 _"Non Bella et on ne va pas le faire."_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_ Dit-elle en soupirant.

 _"D'abord parce qu'il y a des gens et qu'ensuite on ne peut pas se protéger dans l'eau."_

 _"Oh Edward! Je prends la pilule, on pourrait le faire, loin des autres."_

 _"Pas de sexe sans protection, tu l'as dit toi-même."_

 _"Je sais!"_ Dit-elle en collant sa tête contre son cou. _"Je deviens irrationnel quand tu te frottes comme ça!"_

 _"Je ne me frotte pas."_ Ria-t-il.

 _"Tu es une allumeuse Edward!"_

 _"Une quoi ?_ " Ria-t-il au éclat.

 _"Je vous déteste. Toi et ta grosse bite."_

 _"C'est fini ?"_ Dit-il en riant. _"Ce n'est plus le grand amour entre vous deux ? Hier ça semblait aller pourtant."_

 _"Tu n'es pas drôle."_

 _"Vraiment ?"_ Dit-il en se détachant d'elle.

Il l'agrippa par les hanches et la souleva au-dessus de l'eau comme si elle faisait le poids d'une plume. Alors que Bella sentait venir le mauvais coup, elle se mit à crier contre lui de ne pas la jeter. Il la redescendit pour l'embrasser et la jeta ensuite. Bella remonta à la surface en pestant contre lui et le traitant de tous les noms, ce qui le fit rire.

 _"Tu es vraiment un gros con. Je ne te parle plus."_

Edward ria en regardant Bella s'éloigner dans la mer à la nage. Quand il fut calmé, il la rejoignit, prenant son souffle, il plongea sa tête dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'à elle. En trois- quatre mouvements, il fut près d'elle. Toujours sous l'eau, il glissa sa main sous l'élastique de sa culotte, ce qui la fit paniquer. Il remonta à la surface hilare.

 _"Ça va pas de me faire ça ? J'ai cru ... Tsss. Tu es un gros con."_ Dit-elle en retournant vers le bord.

Edward la retenu en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans son cou.

 _"Détends-toi, tu es toute tendue."_

 _"Parce qu'un gros con n'arrête pas de me faire chier."_

 _"Qui ça ? Dit moi où il est je vais lui exploser sa tronche."_

 _"Tu n'es pas drôle !"_ Dit-elle en essayant de ne pas sourire. Il était si mignon avec elle.

 _"Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu dis ça."_

 _"Recommence et je te tue."_ Dit-elle en faisant exploser de rire Edward.

 _"Comment ?"_ Sentant que Bella commençait à s'agacer, il décida de calmer le jeu. " _Je m'excuse d'accord ? Viens là, aller te fait pas prier."_

Bella fit la moue quelques secondes faisant patienter Edward puis nagea jusqu'à lui pour enrouler ses bras et jambes autour de son corps.

 _"Je veux que tu me fasses tourner."_

 _"Dans l'eau ?"_

 _"Oue, je m'allonge dans l'eau en restant accroché à toi et tu tournes."_

 _"Je sens que ce n'est une mauvaise idée."_

 _"C'est rigolo. Mon père me le faisait toujours quand on allait à la plage."_

 _"Ce n'est pas cool de te servir de tes souvenirs d'enfance comme ça."_

 _"S'il te plaît."_ Dit-elle les lèvres contre celle d'Edward.

 _"Ok mais si ça tourne mal, tu n'auras pas le droit de m'en vouloir."_

 _"Promis, aller!"_ Dit-elle en s'allongeant à la surface de l'eau. _"Tourne."_

Edward la tourna d'abord doucement pour le prendre le rythme puis accéléra. Avec la pression, le corps de Bella glissa dans l'eau la faisant prendre la tasse. Edward la souleva de l'eau et l'aida à tousser.

 _"Je me rappelle pourquoi j'aimais pas ça."_ Dit-elle essoufflée

 _"C'était une mauvaise idée. On retourne sur la plage."_

 _"Je ne suis pas morte!"_

 _"Peut-être mais ça fait un moment qu'on est là et on ferait mieux de se sécher avant de rentrer."_

 _"D'accord, mais tu me portes sur ton dos."_

 _"Bah tiens."_

Bella glissa de son torse à son dos et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Edward sortit le l'eau en accrochant ses mains aux cuisses de Bella afin d'être sûr de ne pas la faire tomber et les guida jusqu'aux serviettes.

 _"La princesse est arrivée."_

 _"Ça fait de toi mon prince ?"_ Demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

 _"Je suis tout ce que tu veux."_ Il l'embrassa et s'allongea sur sa serviette au soleil.

 _"Fait attention à ce que tu dis."_ Ria Bella en s'allongeant sur la serviette à son tour.

Les deux amants restèrent un long moment allongés sur leur serviette laissant leur peau prendre le soleil. Bella et Edward rentrèrent aux cottages retrouvant leurs amis et familles. La première personne qu'ils croisèrent fut Emmett.

 _"Alors mes cochons ? On a pris du bon temps ?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"_ Demanda Edward.

 _"Arrête ton cinéma, je suis au courant ... Bella t'a pas dit ?"_

 _"Visiblement non." D_ it-il en se retournant vers l'intéressée. _"Vie privée tu connais ?"_

 _"Comment pensais-tu que j'ai fait pour occuper Rosalie franchement ? Ne fait pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas comme si Rose allait savoir ou Jasper."_

 _"Manquerait plus que ça tiens. Tu veux que je perde la vie ou quoi ?"_

 _"Ce serait fâcheux, j'aime tellement ce que tu me fais la nuit venue."_ Dit-elle en se glissant contre Edward.

 _"Ok, là ça devient un peu privé, donc je vais retourner à la piscine comme si on s'était pas vu. Je préfère."_ Dit-il en reculant. _"Putain de lapin en chaleur."_ Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

 _"Je pense que Rose fait ceinture en ce moment."_ Ria Bella.

 _"Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je veux savoir."_

 _"Pourquoi es-tu si ronchon ? ... Ce soir je vais te retourner Eddy. Notre dernière nuit au paradis va te faire toucher des étoiles."_ Dit-elle en lâchant un petit gémissement d'excitation à l'idée d'être à ce soir.

 _"Je te fais confiance pour ça."_ Dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser mais Bella recula.

 _"Tu joues avec le feu Eddy. Quelqu'un pourrait débarquer à tout moment."_

 _"Je pense plus clairement quand tu me parles de sexe toute la nuit."_

Bella ria et rejoignit les autres autour de la piscine. La fin d'après-midi s'était passée calmement. Les jeunes amis avaient chahutés dans l'eau, puis Alice avait passé 30 minutes à essayer de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait à la plage avant que Rosalie ne vienne la sauver sans même le savoir. Bella se sentait coupable de cacher une chose pareille à sa meilleure amie mais en regardant Edward, elle pensa que ça en valait la peine et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changé cette semaine. Elle était à sa place. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, une vie avec l'homme de ses rêves.

 _"Bella ?"_ Appela Edward. _"J'ai un tour de magie pour toi."_

Bella avait toujours eu une fascination pour la magie. Elle adorait ça. Elle n'y comprenait rien, ce pour quoi elle était si fascinée.

 _"Oué ? Montre-moi."_

 _"Ok installes toi au bar."_ Edward posa une bouteille d'eau sur le bar devant elle et lui montra une pièce qu'il tenait dans sa main. _" Tu es attentive ?"_

 _"Oui, montre-moi."_ Dit-elle en s'impatientant.

Edward bougea rapidement les mains autour de la bouteille et se pencha pour regarder dedans. Avec un sourire satisfait il se recula en demandant à Bella d'y jeter un œil, ce qu'elle fit.

 _"Ok, maintenant ferme les yeux, fait un vœu et regarde dans la bouteille."_

Bella s'empresse de faire ce qu'Edward lui avait dit et se pencha sur la bouteille d'eau quand Edward appuya sur le corps de la bouteille, aspergeant d'eau le visage de Bella, ce qui le fit rire tout comme les autres qui avaient assisté à la scène.

 _"Espèce de sale con."_ Cria-t-elle tandis qu'il s'enfuyait vers leur chambre. _" Tu vas le regretter!"_ Dit-elle en prenant le même chemin que lui.

Avant que Bella n'ai mis un pied dans la chambre, elle s'y fit tirer et coller contre un mur. Edward se serra contre elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il avait pensé à ça depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et qu'elle lui avait promis une nuit de folie. Il avait imaginé ce mini piège pour se retrouver avec elle quelques minutes sans qu'ils soient dérangés par les autres. Il savait qu'ils ne venaient jamais s'aventurer quand tous les deux se disputaient même quand il s'agissait de rire.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_ Dit-elle en riant sous les chatouilles que provoquait la bouche d'Edward dans son cou.

 _"Je profite de toi."_

 _"Il n'était pas utile de me faire ce sale coup."_ Dit-elle en le repoussant.

" _C'était marrant."_

 _"Regarde-moi! Est-ce que je rigole ?"_ Dit-elle en se détournant vers la porte.

Il la rattrapa par l'épaule et bloqua son dos contre son torse.

 _"Je me ferais pardonner ce soir."_ Dit-il plein de promesses.

 _"J'y compte bien. Je veux un 69 et c'est moi au-dessus!"_ Dit-elle avant de sortir laissant un Edward en érection.

Quand Edward sortit de la chambre après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé, il retrouva ses amis chacun installés dans un transat avec une assiette pleine sur leurs genoux.

 _"On se laisse aller le dernier jour ?"_

 _"A moins que tu n'ai envie de faire à manger et ensuite nettoyer la cuisine ..."_ Lui dit Rosalie sur un ton un peu sec.

 _"Rentre les griffes sœurette, garde ça pour Emmett tu veux ?!"_ Répond t-il en s'installant.

 _"Rose, tu aurais besoin qu'on te mette un petit coup nan ?"_ Dit Bella en riant.

 _"Bella !"_ Lâchèrent Edward et Jasper en même temps alors qu'Alice riait aux éclats.

 _"De quoi je me mêle ? Tu n'as pas vu une bite depuis celle de ... Comment il s'appelait cary ?"_

Emmett ria aux éclats, s'étouffant avec un morceau en regardant Edward devenir blanc, Alice jeta un regard complice avec Emmett.

 _"Lenny. Et c'est toi qui es de mauvais poil. Si tu as envie de baiser te retient pas pour nous. Alice et Jasper se gênent pas alors franchement ..."_ Laissa-t-elle sa phrase en suspens.

 _"Ok, on va mettre ce sujet de côté ok ? Personne n'a envie de connaître la vie sexuelle de personne et surtout pas moi._ " Râla Jasper.

 _"C'est vrai qu'au final, on se connaît pas réellement. Je veux dire, vos petits secrets inavoués. Vous avez grandis ensemble tous les 4, on veut savoir des choses."_ Dit Alice

 _"Vous devez avoir des anecdotes les uns sur les autres, nan ? Racontez!"_ Poursuivi Emmett.

 _"Personne ne raconte rien._ " Dit Rosalie.

 _"Quelque chose à cacher mon amour ?"_ La taquina Emmett

 _"Je voudrais que tu crois encore quelques mois que je suis une princesse."_

 _"Toi ? Une princesse ?_ " Ria Bella.

 _"Un problème Swan ?"_

 _"Tu n'es pas une princesse! Déjà en primaire tu n'étais plus une fille alors une princesse."_ Ria Bella. _"Tu mangeais tes crottes de nez et les proposait aux garçons qui te plaisaient."_

 _"Ce n'est pas vrai."_

 _"Oue, je m'en rappelle, maman t'as fait un sermon pour ça."_ Ria Edward.

 _"Ferme-la."_ Rosalie grinça des dents.

 _"C'est ce que tu as fait avec Emmett, une petite crotte de nez ?_ " Ria Alice.

 _"Je suis content que non."_ Grimaça Emmett.

 _"C'est bon, tout le monde a déjà mangé ses crottes de nez."_ Lâcha Rosalie en rougissant.

 _"Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais manger les miennes parce que tu avais oublié ton goûter ?"_

 _"Ferme-la! J'avais même pas 8 ans."_

 _"C'est dégueulasse Rose."_ Grimaça Jasper.

 _"Pourquoi on s'en prend à moi ?"_

 _"Bah on ne peut pas demander d'anecdote sur ton mec."_

 _"Faudrait parler à Tyler pour ça."_ Répond Emmett en provoquant Bella qui lui lança un regard noir et qui fit serrer la mâchoire d'Edward.

 _"En parlant de Tyler. Tu te rappelles la fois où tu es venue me voir paniquée parce que tu allais coucher avec lui."_

 _"Nan Rose, c'est personnel."_

 _"C'est marrant."_

 _"Il s'est passé quoi ?"_ Demanda Alice.

 _"Be était paniquée à l'idée de coucher avec Tyler, elle n'avait jamais vu de bite de sa vie."_ Bella s'écroula sur le transat derrière elle et lâcha un grognement. _" Elle m'a demandé des cours de ... Merde, c'était des cours de quoi ?"_

 _"De fellation."_ Répond Bella en gémissant.

 _"Oui c'est ça, on a été acheter une bite en caoutchouc et ... "_

 _"Arrête ça!"_ Râla Bella.

 _"Be! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es entraînée sur ça !?"_ Lâcha Alice horrifiée.

 _"... J'étais paniquée et je voulais faire ça bien. Mais j'ai même pas eu le temps qu'il avait déjà lâché la sauce dans son pantalon."_

 _"Ce n'est plus mon pote."_ Ria Emmett.

 _"Vous avez couché ensemble après ?"_ Demanda Alice curieuse.

 _"Une semaine après et vraiment j'ai paniqué pour rien. Il a la bite la plus fine et la plus petite que j'ai vue. Je veux dire ok, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de bite dans la vie mais là, ça bat des records. Je l'ai laissé la coller où il voulait et deux va et vient et c'était fini. Grosse déception."_

 _"Je veux plus jamais entendre cette histoire de ma vie."_ Râla Jasper.

 _"T'appelle quoi petit au juste ? 15 cm ? 10 ? 5 ?"_ Demanda Alice.

 _"J'en sais rien mais c'est définitivement la plus petite. Je dirais entre 5 et 10."_ Dit Bella avant de regarder Edward, qui était largement au-dessus de la moyenne. _"Peut-être comme ça." Dit-elle en écarta le pouce et son doigt._

 _"C'est quoi ça ? Une knaki ball ?"_ Dit Alice en riant.

" _Je confirme! Je dirais même un peu plus petite."_

 _"Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?"_ Demanda Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

 _"C'était à la piscine. Tu te souviens Be ? Kyle lui avait descendu son maillot et lui avait volé. Je sais pas qui était plus gêné, lui ou Bella que tout le monde sache son petit ami avait un asticot."_ Ria Rosalie à gorge déployée.

" _Pourquoi on parle de moi ?"_

 _"Tu le mérites pour les crottes de nez! Au fait, Edward, Bella t'a raconté la fois où elle a organisé une vente ?"_

 _"La ferme. Ne raconte pas ça."_ Dit Bella en se redressant.

 _"Pourquoi ? Tu t'es pas gênée toi."_

 _"Ça n'a rien à voir."_

 _"Une vente sur ?"_ Demanda Alice.

 _"Rien! Rose si tu fais ça, je te tue."_

 _"Ça devient intéressant. Raconte bébé je te protégerais."_ L'encouragea Emmett.

 _"Be, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"_ Demanda Edward.

 _"Mais rien!"_

 _"Tu te rappelles quand des affaires à toi ont disparu dans ta chambre."_

 _"Rose! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? "_ Pleurnicha Bella.

 _"Même que tu t'es fait punir parce que maman et papa étaient persuadés que tu avais vendu toutes tes affaires."_ Continua Rosalie.

 _"Qu'est-ce que cette histoire à avoir avec Bella ?" rétorqua Edward._

 _"Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ?"_ Ironisa Rose. _"C'est Bella qui a vendu tes affaires."_

 _"Quoi ?"_ Dit l'intéressé en se retournant vers la coupable. _"C'est une farce ?"_

 _"Edward..."_ Commença Bella coupable.

 _"Toi, moi, dans la chambre! Maintenant!"_ Dit Edward en se levant.

 _"Eddy!"_

 _"Maintenant!"_

Bella se redressa en grimaçant et lança son regard le plus noir à Rosalie. Elle allait le regretter, il était hors de question de la laisser tranquille après ça. Elle savait qu'Edward lui en voudrait. Elles avaient fait un pacte disant que jamais elle ne le dirait à Edward.

 _"Rosalie a dormi avec un doudou jusqu'à ses 18 ans!"_ Dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

 _"Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?"_

 _"Ne m'en veut pas Edward."_ Dit-elle.

 _"J'ai été puni pendant des siècles à cause de toi."_

 _"Je suis désolée, Edward j'avais 14 ans!"_

 _"J'ai même pas eu de fête d'anniversaire à cause de toi."_

 _"Je suis désolée."_ Se répéta-t-elle.

 _"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?"_

 _"Tu vas vraiment me faire la gueule pour ça ?!"_ Demanda Bella surprise.

 _"Tu as gâché mes 18 ans Bella! "_

 _"Ce n'était pas mon intention."_

 _"Vraiment ?"_

 _"Edward! Bien sûr que je ne voulais pas ça! S'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas."_

 _"Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi."_ Dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

 _"Attends! Dit moi quoi faire pour me faire pardonner."_ Demanda-t-elle en se sentent impuissante.

 _"Absolument rien! C'était important pour moi de fêter mes 18 ans et tu m'as gâché ça."_

 _"Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas."_

 _" ... J'ai même pas envie de te regarder."_

 _"Edward."_ Dit -elle blessé.

 _"Va te coucher Isabella."_ Dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Bella sentit les larmes lui monter et sortit de la chambre.

 _"Ah Bella ..."_ Commença Rosalie en riant.

 _"Ferme-la. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire putain."_ Dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

 _"Bella ..."_

 _"Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille."_ Dit-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

 _"Bella ?"_ L'appela Alice qui l'avait suivi.

" _Il m'en veut comme un fou. Il me pardonnera jamais."_ Dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

 _"Bien sûr que si. Laisse lui le temps de se calmer et ça ira mieux demain."_ Lui dit Alice quand Bella secoua la tête.

 _"Il a dit qu'il ne voulait même pas me regarder ... J'ai envie d'étrangler Rosalie. Et il m'a appelé Isabella. Il me pardonnera jamais."_

 _"Oh Isabella ? Ça craint ça nan ?_ " Grimaça Alice.

 _"Ça put à 10 kilomètres."_ Dit Bella en retourna dans la chambre une bouteille d'eau à la main.

Edward était allongé quand elle entra dans la chambre. Elle éteignant la lumière et se glissa sous les couvertures. Edward lui tourna immédiatement le dos. Bella eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Est-ce qu'elle venait de perdre Edward pour une connerie pareille ?


	12. Le silence

**Bonjour à toutes, je vous livre un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude afin d'être sur d'avoir publié avant le début des examens et surtout pour pouvoir me concentrer sur les miens.**

 **Cependant j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et partagez sans hésiter vos impressions.**

 _ **CHAPITRE 12.**_

Le petit groupe était rentré depuis maintenant trois semaines, leurs vies avaient repris leurs cours. Rosalie avait reçu son diplôme avec une excellente moyenne lui permettant désormais de travailler dans le cabinet qu'elle avait sélectionnée des semaines plutôt, Alice recherchait un job tandis que Bella avait commencée son remplacement dans son ancienne école, elle s'était très bien adapté, ses élèves étaient adorables, doués et intéressés. Ils étaient fascinés par la remplaçante, ancienne élève qui a eu le droit à son nom sur une affiche. Retourner à l'école était son seul plaisir en ce moment. Tandis que Rosalie et Alice filaient le parfait amour avec leur petit ami respectif, Edward refusait d'adresser la parole à Bella.

Le retour s'était passé bien différemment de l'aller. Bella avait pris la route avec Jasper et Alice tandis qu'Edward se retrouvait avec Emmett et Rosalie. Dans chacune des voitures, le silence était roi, ce qui avait rendu le trajet très long.

Bella voulait en vouloir à Rosalie pour avoir vendu la mèche simplement pour se venger de cette histoire de crotte de nez mais elle savait qu'un jour Edward l'aurait appris, alors il valait mieux qu'il le sache maintenant que plus tard quand Bella se serait trop attaché à leur relation. Cependant elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Elle s'était attendu à des cris et peut-être même à des insultes mais pas à ce qu'il refuse de lui parler. Même une insulte lui aurait plaisir à ce stade-là.

Edward passait juste à côté d'elle et l'ignorer comme si elle n'existait pas. Il parlait avec tout le monde sauf elle. À chaque fois son cœur se brisait et elle finissait en larmes dans son lit. Elle avait bien essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait ça mais il n'est pas facile de parler avec un mur.

Le vendredi étant le seul jour où Bella ne donnait pas de cours, elle avait passé la matinée dans son lit. Réveillée depuis 8h, elle avait entendu les autres se lèvent les uns après les autres, attendant qu'Edward parte à son tour. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua pour la 3eme fois, elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine, assoiffé. Elle tomba sur Rosalie devant son ordinateur sur le bar.

 _"Salut, tu te lèves bien tard."_

 _"J'évite ton frère."_

 _"Est-ce que vous allez continuer longtemps votre jeu ?"_

 _"Ce n'est pas un jeu Rose! Il va falloir que je fasse des pieds et des mains pour qu'il me pardonne."_

 _"Laisse le se calmer. Tu sais bien qu'il va te pardonner. Il te pardonne toujours, comme d'habitude."_

 _"Pas cette fois Rose."_ Soupira-t-elle. _"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"_ Demanda-t-elle en passant dernière elle en regardant. " _Des appartements ? Tu veux emménager avec Emmett ?"_

 _"Non, non. C'est pour Edward. Il m'a demandé de regarder pour lui."_

 _"... Il veut déménager ? Il me déteste tellement ?"_

 _"Oh, Be bien sûr que non! Je pense qu'Edward veut son indépendance. Il en parlait déjà avant que tu ne reviennes. Ça ne doit pas être cool d'être entouré de couples."_

 _"Je ne me plains pas moi!"_

 _"Tu peux pas lui en vouloir de prendre son indépendance."_

 _"Je ne lui en veux pas."_

Elle lui en voulait à mort. Bella ressentait une grande colère en elle, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il s'éloigne d'ici. Déjà qu'il avait mis de la distance entre eux, alors s'il partait elle n'aurait plus la possibilité de s'excuser.

 _"Il ne part pas trop loin, il m'a demandé de retarder au maximum à 20 minutes de la maison. "_

 _"Ok, c'est bien je suppose ... Je ... Je dois me préparer je vais voir Angela, je ne l'ai pas encore vue depuis que je suis revenu."_

 _"Je pensais que tu l'avais vu le mois dernier."_ Rosalie plissa les yeux en la regardant.

 _"Oué, bien sûr! Je veux dire là, on sera qu'à deux."_

 _"Oué, ok! Amuse-toi bien!"_ Lui dit Rosalie en se tournant vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

Bella se dépêcha de passer par la douche pour sortir le plus vite d'ici. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, Angela serait parfaite pour ça. Elle s'était toujours entendu avec elle. Elle l'avait d'abord rencontrée petite quand sa mère l'avait inscrite à des cours de danse après l'école primaire. Angela avait arrêté au bout de quelques années mais ça n'avait pas empêché les filles pour continuer à se voir. Bella ne pouvant pas se confier à Rosalie sur son coup de cœur pour Edward, Angela avait rapidement rempli ce rôle, échafaudant des plans avec elle pour attirer le regard du garçon.

Rapidement elle a rejoint le petit café où elles se rejoignaient régulièrement avant le départ de Bella. Angela était installé à une petite table au fond, quand elle aperçut Bella, Angela se leva laissant apparaître son ventre bien arrondi.

 _"Be! Tu es incroyable!"_ Elle l'a pris dans ces bras.

 _"C'est à moi que tu dis ça? Toi, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ?"_ Ria Bella.

 _"Surprise!"_ Ria Angela.

 _"Tu es sublime Angela, je n'en reviens pas que ça fasse 2 ans que ne s'est pas vus. Tu n'as pas changé, enfin si on oublie ton bidon tout rond."_

 _"Je sais, si on m'avait dit ça i ans je l'aurais pas cru."_ Ria-t-elle. _"Comment vas-tu m'as belle, tu dois avoir un tas de trucs à raconter."_

 _"Oh pas tant que ça, tu sais quand on fait partie d'un spectacle comme celui-là, notre vie se résume surtout à danser et dormir."_

 _"Bon, très bien je ne voulais pas être direct mais franchement toi et moi on attend ça depuis genre 10 ans alors et Edward ?"_

 _"Quoi Edward ?"_

 _"Aller Bella!"_ Angela lui fit les yeux doux, ce qui fit soupirer Bella.

 _"Ce n'est pas la grande joie en ce moment."_ Soupira-t-elle.

 _"Vous êtes ensemble ?"_

 _"Quoi ? Nan! Je ... On ... Ok, heu ... Il y a deux ans, j'ai, comment dire, oh mon dieu."_

 _"Be, tu lui as mit le grappin dessus avant de partir, comme prévu ?"_

 _"Bon sang Angie! Je lui ai fait la totale bordel et ... Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé! C'était bien partie et ... Il s'est barré!"_

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Ce petit con, il m'a planté à poil dans ma chambre!"_

 _"Tu te fous de moi ?"_

 _"Il n'est même pas venu me voir à New York! ... Il avait promis et il n'est pas venu!"_

 _"Wouah, Be! Tu es toujours furax ou bien il y a autre chose ?"_

 _"Il y a environ 1 mois, on ... On a couché ensemble!"_

 _"Dieu a écouté mes prières durant ces 10 dernières années."_

Angela ria à sa propre blague mais en voyant Bella rester de marbre, elle arrêta inquiète.

 _"Be, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"_

 _"Rien, il a vraiment été bien! C'était incroyable et tout. On est resté amis, il n'y a pas eu de gêne comme je le pensais et la vie a repris son cours tu vois. On était juste excités, sûrement le fait de se demander ce qu'on avait ratés i ans."_

 _"Alors quoi ? Arrête de perdre du temps bordel raconte-moi, tu me stresses!"_

 _"On a pris une petite semaine de vacances tous ensemble et je me suis retrouvé à dormir avec Edward. ... Une chose en entraînant une autre..."_

 _"Vous avez couché ensemble ? Encore ?"_

 _"Chaque putain de nuit ... Jusqu'à ce que Rose ouvre sa grande gueule et raconte à Edward que j'avais rendu toutes ces affaires. Il me parle plus depuis."_

 _"Oh Be!"_

 _"Et maintenant il veut déménager. Sérieusement ? Je n'ai pas tué son chien bon sang!"_

 _"Laisse-lui un peu de temps."_

 _"Tout le monde me dit ça mais j'en ai marre bordel! Ok je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais j'avais 14 ans putain! C'était il y a 10 ans!"_ Bella frotta de ses mains son visage et souffla. _"Ok, parlons de toi. Un bébé Angie ? Sérieusement ?"_ Plaisanta Bella.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi à discuter de sujet léger durant le reste de la journée. C'était agréable, Bella se sentait à sa place comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Rapidement elle rattrapa son retard dans la vie d'Angela et Angela dans la vie de Bella. Bella rentra chez elle vers 20h, elle ne s'était pas aperçu de l'heure, c'était toujours ainsi avec Angela. Elles étaient capables de discuter pendant des heures sans pause. Un peu comme avec Alice.

 _"Salut, il y a quelqu'un ?"_ Bella avait crié à travers la maison.

 _"Salut cendrillon! C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ?"_ Rose était sortie de la cuisine accompagnée d'Alice.

 _"Il est 20h et puis même ?"_

 _"Tu es resté tout ce temps avec Angie ?"_

 _"Oui, on a parlé de New-York et de sa grossesse puis on a ..."_

 _"Comment ça, sa grossesse ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé le mois dernier!"_

Évidemment, puisqu'elle ne l'avait plus vue avant aujourd'hui.

 _"Ça m'est sorti de la tête."_

 _"Comment un truc pareil peut te sortir de la tête ? De combien est-elle ?"_

 _"Elle entame son huitième mois. Elle est énorme."_

 _"J'en reviens pas que tu ne me l'aies pas dit."_

 _"Jazz est coincé au bureau sur un dossier, on se fait une soirée entre filles ?"_ Intervenu Alice.

 _"Désoler les gazelles, ce soir Emmett m'emmène dans un restaurant pour fêter nos 8 mois."_

 _"Très bien, on se fera une soirée à la New-Yorkaise alors. Profite de ta soirée."_

 _"Merci ! Be, je peux remprunter ta robe bleue."_

 _"Je ne suis pas à l'aise de me dire qu'Emmett va te sauter alors que tu porteras ma robe et que lorsque je l'a mettrais, il ... Eurk!"_

 _"C'est très drôle."_ Le visage de Rosalie resta stoïque.

 _"Va dans ma penderie et prend ce que tu veux."_

Rosalie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et trottina jusqu'à la chambre de sa meilleure amie laissant ces deux amies dans le salon. Puis rapidement, Rosalie quitta la maison.

Alice avait apportait dans le salon de quoi manger et de quoi boire fessant la conversation mais Bella était peu coopératif.

 _"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? C'est encore Edward ?"_

 _"Hum, il a demandé à Rose de lui chercher des appartements."_

 _"Il va déménager ?"_ S'écria Alice.

 _"C'est dans ces projets en tout cas."_

 _"Il ne peut pas déménager. Pas avant que vous vous soyez remis ensemble."_

 _"On n'était pas ensemble Al! Je te l'ai déjà dit!"_

 _"Oh pitié, c'est pareil! Edward ne voit que toi et toi, tu ne vois qu'Edward!"_

 _"...Alice."_ Bella gronda dans son oreiller. _"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, tout le monde me dit d'attendre mais j'ai l'impression que plus j'attends et plus il s'éloigne. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne! Il me manque!"_

 _"Je sais chérie, attendons la fin de la semaine d'accord ? Dès lundi on mettra un plan en action."_

 _"Il faut arrêter avec les plans."_

 _"Ça marchait très bien avant que Rosalie raconte cette histoire."_

 _"Très bien! Attendons!"_

Les deux filles mangèrent devant la télé mais Bella n'avait pas le moral, elle avait passé une bonne journée, voir Angela était une distraction parfaite et d'ordinaire une soirée avec Alice était toujours un coup de fouet mais pas ce soir. Bella ne pouvait s'empêchait de fixer la porte d'entrée au moindre bruit dehors. Ça en devenait insupportable pour elle.

 _"Je suis désolé Alice mais je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais aller me coucher."_

 _"Bien sûr! Bonne nuit ma belle."_

Bella ne prit pas la peine de se changer et de mettre un vrai pyjama. Elle retira son jean et son pull, se retrouvant en culotte et débardeur. Elle attrapa son short de danse et le troqua contre sa culotte avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures. Elle alluma la télé dans sa chambre, zappant les chaînes, ça lui éviterait d'entendre les bruits de dehors et ça l'aiderait à s'endormir.

Dans la nuit, son téléphone sonna perturbant son sommeil. En grognant, elle tapota sur ses draps à la recherche du maudit son qui l'avait réveillé. Le nom d'Emmett s'afficha sur son écran.

 _"Emmett, c'est quoi ton problème ? Il est 3h du matin."_ Râla Bella.

 _"Je suis à l'hôpital."_

 _"Quoi ?"_ Bella se redressa dans son lit.

 _"Les parents d'Edward et Rose ont eu un accident ..."_

 _"Comment ça un accident ? C'est grave ?"_ Le coupa-t-elle.

 _"Leur père est en chirurgie et sa mère passe des examens en ce moment. Je sais que ça va pas avec Edward en ce moment mais je pense que tu devrais venir. Rosalie est inconsolable et Edward est en train de rendre tout le monde fou."_

 _"À quel hôpital ?"_ Dit-elle en sortant de son lit

 _"Ste Marie. On est dans la salle d'attente"_

 _"J'arrive."_ Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Bella sortit de sa chambre, attrapa un gilet en laine fine, ses clés de voiture et enfila les premières chaussures qu'elle trouva avant de sortir à toute vitesse pour rejoindre sa voiture. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle dû s'y prendre à deux fois avant que la voiture ne démarre pour de bon. L'hôpital se trouvait à seulement quelques minutes de la maison mais la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était retrouvé, c'était lorsque ses parents avaient succombé à leurs accidents de voiture. C'est pourquoi quand elle se retrouva devant les portes automatiques des urgences, elle eut un moment d'hésitation, elle détestait ce lieu.

Prenant son souffle, elle franchisa les portes et se dirigea directement vers la salle d'attente, qu'elle connaissait bien. La salle était vide, seuls Edward, Rose et Emmett s'y trouvaient. Rosalie semblait pleurer dans les bras d'Emmett tandis qu'Edward tournait en rond comme un lion dans une cage. Quand elle arriva les trois regards se tournèrent vers elles immédiatement sûrement à l'affût d'un médecin. Tous les trois la fixèrent choqués.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté où se trouvait un miroir reflétant son apparence. Elle ressemblait à une folle avec ces cheveux en pétards, habiller comme une SDF avec un short très court et un gilet jaune poussin et des moufles d'hiver alors qu'ils étaient au mois d'octobre, qui est encore un mois chaud en Californie. Elle regretta immédiatement de s'être précipité ici sans faire attention à sa tenue. Elle était horrible.

 _"Qu'est-ce que ..."_ Edward fit un pas vers elle, stupéfait de la voir ici.

 _"Emmett m'a appelé."_ Elle s'approcha de lui, assez près pour sentir la chaleur de son corps. _"Edward …"_

Edward la tira dans ses bras et s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle entoura ses bras autour de ses côtes, le serrant le plus fort possible comme il l'avait fait pour elle, i ans. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment avant qu'Edward ne s'écarte d'elle.

 _"Tu as eu des nouvelles ?"_

Il posa son front contre le sien et secoua légèrement la tête contre la sienne. Edward était désemparé, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans la situation de Bella, quatre ans plus tard, il ne savait comment elle n'était pas devenu folle de ne pas savoir, d'être dans l'attente. La vie est trop courte, elle peut s'achever à n'importe quel moment n'est-ce pas ?

Il posa ses mains autour de son visage, frottant ses joues de ces pouces, d'un mouvement il rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Bella, l'embrassant. Bella était surprise mais ce n'était rien à la réaction de Rosalie qui était stupéfaite de voir son frère embrassait sa meilleure amie.

 _"C'est quoi ce ..."_

 _"Rose!"_ Emmett lui intima l'ordre de se taire.

Après plusieurs légers baisés, Edward avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de la jolie brune.

Longtemps ils restèrent ainsi, sous le regard de Rosalie et Emmett mais aucun des deux amants n'y prêtait attention. Bella avait le visage du coté opposé à ses amis, c'est pourquoi, elle fut la première à voir le médecin arriver.

 _"Edward! Le médecin."_ Edward recula.

 _"Bonsoir, je suis le médecin en charge de vos parents. Votre mère va bien, elle n'a rien de très grave. Une jambe cassée et une foulure au poignet. Nous lui avons fait passer quelques examens et rien d'inhabituel n'est apparu. Nous l'avons mis sous morphine afin de soulager les douleurs provenant de ces blessures. Pour le moment elle dort."_ Le médecin regarda ses mains et se frotta les sourcils, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Edward.

 _"Et mon père ? Il a eu un problème ?"_

 _"Le cas de votre père a été plus complexe, nous avons dû l'emmener en chirurgie. Son abdomen a pris un sacré coup durant l'accident créant une hémorragie, nous avons pu rapidement stopper l'hémorragie mais au moment de le refermée, son cœur a lâché. Nous avons su le ramener mais son cœur a été mal mené. Je lui recommande le plus grand repos. Il est actuellement en salle de réveille et ne se réveillera pas avant un moment. Vos parents sont hors de danger. Je vous conseille de rentrée chez vous et de revenir après. Les visites commencent à 10h."_

 _"Merci docteur."_

Les quatre amis sortirent de l'hôpital, se dirigeant chacun vers leur voiture. En arrivant devant chez eux, seul Bella, Rose et Emmett étaient là, Edward manquant a l'appel. Bella essaya de le joindre mais sans succès. Ils rentrèrent sans lui.

 _"Bella!?"_ L'interpella Rosalie. _"C'était quoi à l'hôpital ?"_

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Edward qui t'embrasse!"_

 _"Je ... Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça. Il y a de forte chance qu'il soit gêné et qu'il se planque."_

 _"Si c'est le cas, c'est un gros naze."_ À tranchée Rosalie, fessant rire Bella. _"Après on dit que ce sont les filles qui font d'une histoire un baiser sans importance."_ Rosalie a levé les yeux au plafond. _"Bonne nuit Be, merci d'être venue._ _"_

 _"C'est normal."_


	13. Nuit agitée

Eh bien, voici avec une très longue attente le chapitre 13. J'espère avoir le temps de vous donner un autre chapitre avant que je ne parte en vacances début août afin de ne pas vous laisser sans rien. L'attente, ce n'est pas cool. J'ai attendu la fin de mes examens pour vraiment m'y mettre, j'espère ne pas avoir bâclé la chose. Donc, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13.**

Il n'était pas encore 6 heures quand Bella sentie le côté gauche de son lit s'affaisser, dans un sursaut elle se retourna pour découvrir Edward seulement vêtu d'un caleçon de l'autre côté de son lit.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"_ Dit-elle en se redressant sur un coude..

 _"Je veux dormir!"_

 _"Tu te trompes de chambre."_

 _"Non! Je veux dormir ici."_

Avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de rétorquer et de le foutre à la porte, Edward souleva les couvertures laissant entrer l'air froid courir sur le corps chaud de Bella. Elle l'observa, complètement déstabilisé par son comportement. Il s'allongea sur son côté droit, face à Bella qui se rallongea bruyamment sur le dos, lasse. Après quelques minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge d'un pouce, Edward glissa son corps contre celui de Bella qui se figea au contact.

 _"Tournes-toi."_

 _"Quoi ? Non!"_

 _"Tournes-toi!"_

Pour qui se prend t-il ? Bella ne bougea pas. Alors Edward se redressa dans le lit et à la force de ses bras poussa sur l'épaule de Bella pour la mettre sur le côté, de façon à ce qu'elle soit dos à lui comme il le voulait. Il se rallongea alors pour se glissait derrière elle en position petite cuillère et l'entoura de ses bras. Bella se crispa.

 _"Où étais-tu ?"_

 _"Parti faire un tour."_ Il glissa les cheveux rebelles de Bella derrière son oreille.

 _"Tu aurais pu prévenir! Au moins Rosalie, qu'on se s'inquiète pas."_

La respiration de Bella se coupa quand elle sentit Edward glissa son nez derrière son oreille et lui caressa du bout du nez, resserrant sa prise autour d'elle. Bella fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension de son geste, vexé de ne pas obtenir de réponse, elle poussa un gros soupir bruyant faisant savoir son exaspération. Il déposant un léger baiser sous son oreille en souriant, sa main posait sur son ventre remonta sur la cuisse de Bella qu'il plia plus haut.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

 _"Tu me manques. J'arrête pas de penser à toi."_ Le ventre de Bella se sera quand sa main glissa sur ses fesses. _"Tu me rends complément fou."_ Sa main glissa entre les cuisses de Bella.

 _"À_ _quoi tu joues ?"_

 _"Je suis fou de toi."_ Il appuya la pression de sa main.

 _"Tu as bu ?"_

 _"Non. La vie est trop courte Be ... J'ai envie de toi."_

 _"Est-ce que C'est une blague ?"_ Elle le repoussa et se redressa en position assise sur le lit.

 _"Non! ... Allonges-toi."_

Il tira sur son t-shirt mais Bella le repoussa en claquant sa main. Il se redressa et glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt mais Bella l'arrêta avant qu'il est pu atteindre ses seins.

 _"Qu'est-ce qui te prend bordel ?"_

 _"Tu me manques!"_

Edward essaya de nouveau de la faire se rallonger mais Bella résista et le repoussa de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. N'acceptant pas le refus, Edward se redressa sur ces genoux rapidement et attrapa le visage de Bella pour pouvoir l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Sous l'effet de surprise, Edward réussit à basculer Bella en arrière toujours en l'embrassant. Le ventre de Bella se contracta, le baiser était plaisant comme toujours avec Edward mais Bella ne pouvait pas juste le laisser faire sans réagir alors, même si elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie, elle le repoussa des deux mains.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"_ Il fronça les sourcils.

 _"Ce que j'ai ? ... Tu te fous de moi ? ... Écoute, je comprends tout à fait que tu es besoin de compagnie après ce qui est arrivé à tes parents mais tu ne peux pas m'ignorer pendant 2 semaines puis te glisser dans mon lit juste pour me sauter ok ?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"_

 _"Est-ce que tu as bu ?"_

 _"Je t'ai dit que non, je veux être avec toi!"_ Dit-il en se rapprochant.

 _"Dors, la nuit porte conseil."_ Elle le repoussa.

 _"La vie est trop courte! Je te veux!"_

 _" ... Tu peux rester dormir ici si ça te fait plaisir, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour baisser ma culotte simplement parce que tu reviens en te frottant à moi comme un chien!"_

En colère, elle se rallongea et se recouvra dans un geste rapide avec les couvertures. Même si, avec la présence d'Edward dans son lit, elle se doutait qu'elle n'était pas prête de dormir, elle était en colère et refuser de céder aussi facilement. Déçu, Edward s'allongea à son tour en soupirant. Il comprenait sa réaction mais n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle réagirait comme ça lorsqu'il reviendrait vers elle. Elle lui tournait le dos et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Après quelques minutes de silence, il tendit le bras vers elle mais avant même qu'il n'est eut le temps de la toucher, elle lui avait déjà giflé la peau.

 _"Ne me touche pas!"_ Sa voix était sèche.

 _"Je ... Je voulais juste te prendre dans mes bras."_ Dit-il dépité en se rallongeant sur le dos.

 _"Moi, je voudrais être une sirène, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en suis une!"_

Elle se gifla mentalement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle avait espéré depuis leur retour qu'il revienne vers elle. Mais certainement pas de cette façon. Pense-t-il vraiment qu'il peut l'ignorer pendant deux semaines et ensuite venir glisser sa main entre ses cuisses comme-ci de rien ? Même pas dans ces rêves!

Mais Edward était là quand ses propres parents ont eu un accident dans lequel ils sont décédés. Il l'a soutenu matin et soir pendant des semaines, il l'a aidé pour l'enterrement et toutes ces choses qu'on ne veut pas s'occuper quand on vient de perdre un proche. Il avait été parfait. Elle se devait d'être là pour lui mais surtout elle le voulait.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible alors Bella feinta un soupir exaspéré avant de se retourner vers lui pour poser sa tête sur son torse nu, parcouru par un frisson, elle se resserra contre lui. Avec un sourire, il l'entoura de ses bras.

Quand Edward se réveilla - à peine quelques heures plus tard - Bella était toujours contre son torse. L'une de ses mains était fourré dans le bas des cheveux d'Edward. Il aimait se réveiller comme ça, il avait beau être contrarié contre elle pendant ces deux semaines, il était heureux de se retrouver ainsi contre elle tellement elle lui avait manqué. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille mais il devait aller à l'hôpital voir ses parents. Tout en essayant de ne pas la réveiller, Edward passa son bras libre du côté du lit pour attraper son portable qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jean. Dans la manœuvre, Bella grogna qu'on la dérange et roula de l'autre côté du lit, le laissant librement prendre son téléphone. Plusieurs messages de Rosalie s'affichèrent, principalement pour lui demander où il était hier soir. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il était 9h30, il sauta hors du lit et renfila ses vêtements de la veille. Il sortit de la chambre discrètement après avoir remis les couvertures sur une Bella toujours endormis. La chambre de Bella donnait sur un couloir qui lui donnait directement sur la cuisine, alors quand il traversa le petit couloir, il tomba sur une Rosalie entrain de déjeuner et qui lâcha sa tartine quand elle l'aperçut sortir du couloir tandis que lui se figea.

 _"Tu étais dans la chambre de Bella ?"_ Demanda Rosalie.

 _"Heu ..."_ Il regarda derrière lui, coincé. _"Oué."_

 _"Tu as dormi là ?"_

 _"Tu es de la police ?"_

 _"Je demande! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si, tu avais embrassé Bella à l'hôpital."_ Elle lui lança un regard plein de reproche.

 _"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier!"_ Dit-il après un petit silence.

 _"Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?"_

 _"Bien sur que non!"_

 _"Je te parle sérieusement Edward! Je suis ta soeur, tu peux me le dire ok ?"_

 _"Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça!"_

 _"Je viens de te voir sortir de sa chambre, tu dis juste si oui ou merde vous sortez ensemble, il y a rien de compliqué là-dedans!"_

 _"Alors non!"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans sa chambre alors ? Et hier ? Belle n'était pas du tout surprise."_ Edward garda le silence de longues minutes.

 _"Tu ne réagiras pas mal, peu importe ce que je dirais ?"_

 _"Oué! Vous sortez ensemble ou merde ?"_

 _"On a couché ensemble! Plusieurs fois!"_

 _"Quoi ?"_ Rosalie écarta son bol devant elle et se leva. _"Comment ça ? Quand ?"_

Edward fixa sa jeune soeur dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment parler de ça avec elle ? C'est sa soeur et la meilleure amie de Bella. C'est bizarre. Mais en même temps à qui d'autre pourrait-il en parler ? Jasper était carrément exclu, il lui péterait la gueule à coup sur s'il savait ce qu'il avait osé faire de sa petite soeur. Il ne connaissait pas assez Emmett et Alec est du genre à trop parler. Il pourrait sans le vouloir lâcher la bombe. Alice était la seule au courant mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas aller la voir pour en parler et il avait besoin d'en parler même un petit peu.

 _"Peut-être 2 ou 3 mois après son retour! Avant les vacances! Enfin la première fois avant les vacances! Pendant les vacances aussi!"_

 _"Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre! Vous, Attend! Pendant les vacances ?"_

 _"Oué, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise de parler de ça!"_

 _"C'est de la folie, je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose et vous avez dit non!"_

 _"C'était après enfin ... ça me met mal à l'aise à parler de ça avec toi."_

 _"Tu me le dois bien, tu m'as fait passer pour une folle."_

 _"... La veille du départ de Bella pour NY ... Il y a eu ... Rapprochement ?"_ Il passa sa main sur son visage. _"J'ai complètement flippé, je l'ai laissé dans sa chambre à poil et me suis barré comme un voleur."_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ Ç _a va pas ou quoi ?"_

 _"Je sais, mais je voulais pas perdre mon amie pour du cul ... C'est ridicule, je suis devenu complètement obsédé."_

 _"C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu à NY ?"_

 _"Je pouvais pas prendre le risque."_

 _"Pourtant aujourd'hui vous ... Peu importe ce que vous faites, vous le faites."_ Dit-elle en grimaçant.

 _" ... On ... On ne fait rien, plus rien!"_

 _"Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Vous avez rompu à cause de cette histoire de vente que j'ai racontée ? Je suis trop conne! Il faut que tu ... "_

 _"On n'a pas rompu parce qu'on n'était pas ensemble et tu n'as rien gâché!"_

 _"Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?! Je dois comprendre quoi ? Vous êtes ... Des copains de baise ?"_

 _"Sérieusement ? Je n'en sais rien, j'ai merdé! Bella m'en veut pour mon comportement de ces deux dernières semaines et ... Elle ne veut même plus que je la touche! Elle m'a rejeté hier!"_

 _"Est- ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ?"_

 _"Je ..."_ Edward se sentit mal à l'aise et commença à rougir légèrement.

 _"Bien sur que tu l'es, je suis idiote. Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?"_

 _"Je ... Je dois aller me laver pour aller à l'hôpital!"_ Dit-il en commençant à sortir de la cuisine.

 _"Tu devrais lui dire! ... Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?"_ Demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

 _"Bella!"_ Dit-il comme si c'était évident.

 _"N'importe quoi! Tu ne vas pas perdre Bella parce que tu vas lui avouer tes sentiments."_

 _"Tu n'en sais rien!"_

 _"Alors quoi ? Tu ne sauras jamais si elle ressent la même chose ? Tu vas prendre le risque de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autres ? Se marier et avec des enfants ?"_

 _"Ferme-la!"_ Dit-il en colère.

 _"C'est ce qui va arriver si tu ne fais rien!"_

 _"Et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose ?"_

 _"... Je n'en sais rien. Mais il vaut mieux regretter quelque chose qu'on a fait que quelque chose qu'on n'a pas fait, tu ne penses pas ?"_

 _"Je dois me laver! Attends-moi avant de partir, on ira à deux."_

 _"Comme tu veux."_

* * *

Vers 11 heures, Alice débarqua dans la chambre de Bella alors que cette dernière dormait encore. Elle ouvrit les persiennes, ce qui réveilla Bella.

 _"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?"_ Râla Alice. _"Tu as vu l'heure."_

 _"Laisse-moi dormir, je suis fatigué."_

 _"Il est 11 heures du matin Be, on avait rendez-vous à 10h30 toute les deux!"_

 _"Oh Alice, je suis désolé. J'ai passé une sale nuit. Les parents d'Edward ont eu un accident, Emmett m'a appelée à 3 heures et je ne suis pas rentré avant 5 heures."_

Bella raconta rapidement sa nuit à l'hôpital, le baiser échangeait avec Edward puis sa disparition pour ensuite parler de son arrivé dans son lit et des événements qui ont suivis.

 _"Tu l'as repoussé ?"_

 _"Évidemment! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Écarté les cuisses et le laisser me sauter ?"_

 _"Je n'ai pas dit ..."_

 _"Il ne peut pas débarquer après 2 semaines et penser sincèrement que je vais le laissé faire!"_

 _"Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais le laisser faire, mais je ne pensais pas que tu le rejetterais comme ça."_

 _"Je n'en avais pas envie, il me manque, ça me manque de passer du temps avec lui et je parle pas de sexe! Mais lui, il débarque et tout ce qu'il veut c'est du sexe! Je ne veux pas ça! Autant qu'on reste amis ... Ou rien."_

 _"Tu es en colère Be mais, ne dis pas ça!"_

 _"Je dois aller voir la mère d'Edward, elle a été là pour moi."_

 _"Bien sur, tu veux que je te dépose ?"_

 _"Non, profite de ta journée, je vais surement y rester jusqu'à ce qu'Edward débarque. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir."_

Quand Bella arriva à l'hôpital, environ 2 heures plus tard, elle croisa Rosalie qui sortait en vitesse de l'ascenseur au même moment où Bella allait y entrer.

 _"Hey, salut."_ Dit Rosalie d'une drôle de voix.

 _"Ça va ?"_ Demanda Bella inquiète.

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Tes parents!"_

 _"Ah oui, mon père s'est réveillé mais reste somnolent. Tu es venue voir Edward ?"_

 _"Heu non, ta mère. Je pensais qu'Edward travaillait."_

 _"Il est avec ma mère, chambre 402."_

 _"Ok, tu t'en vas ?"_

 _"Oué, Emmett est venu me chercher. On se verra sans doute ce soir ou demain. Bisous."_

Rosalie partit rapidement en lui faisant signe de la main et rejoignit la voiture d'où Emmett lui fait signe, qu'elle lui rendant. En entrant dans l'ascenseur, le ventre de la jolie brune se noua, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'Edward serait là. Ce qui est plutôt stupide puisqu'il s'agit de ses parents.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle toqua à la porte 402, elle ouvra doucement la porte pour éviter de faire du bruit. Quand elle entra Esmé dormait mais Edward était là, assis sur la chaise au côté du lit d'hôpital. En l'apercevant, il se leva d'un geste brusque faisant criser le fauteuil sur le sol.

 _"Salut, je ... J'ai croisé Rose au rez-de-chaussée, elle m'a donné le numéro de la chambre." Dit-elle en chuchotant._

 _"Bien sur, assis toi. Elle vient de s'endormir." Dit-il sur le même ton._

 _"Je peux passer plus tard."_

 _"Reste! Elle sera contente de te voir en se réveillant."_

 _"... Rose ... Elle a dit que ton père était réveillé. Comment va-t-il ?"_

 _"Les médecins dissent qu'il n'aura aucun traumatisme cérébral ni physique."_

 _"C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle."_

 _"Oui, ils veulent le garder en observation, pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de complication avec les opérations."_

 _"Tu l'as vu ?"_

 _"Oui, on a fait les papiers nécessaires pour qu'ils le transfèrent avec ma mère mais ce ne sera pas avant 15 heures."_

 _"Et ta mère, elle semble allait bien."_

 _"Oué, elle peste comme l'enfer pour rentré chez elle mais on sait tous qu'elle pestera pour revenir parce que mon père est ici. Et puis avec sa jambe, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle reste ici."_

 _"Je suis contente qu'ils n'aient rien de très grave."_

 _"Moi aussi, j'ai ... Enfin, tu sais."_

 _"Oué."_ Gêné Bella regarda partout sauf vers lui, elle joua un moment avec la lanière de son sac à main. " _Rosa a dit que tu cherchais un appartement."_

 _"Oh oué, j'ai besoin de mon chez moi."_

 _"Alors c'est vrai, tu nous quittes ?!"_ Dit-elle en le regardant rapidement avant revenir à la contemplation des murs.

 _"C'était provisoire de vivre chez vous. Il est temps que je déménage. Je ne peux pas continuer à dormir dans une chambre qui est à coté de celle de ma soeur que j'entends s'envoyer en l'air."_

 _"Je pensais qu'elle allait chez Emmett pour ça."_ Dit-elle en grimaçant.

 _"Pas assez souvent, si tu veux mon avis."_

 _"Tu vas pas te sentir seul là-bas ?"_

 _"On verra bien! ... Ce n'est pas encore fait, je n'ai pas trouvé ce qui me plaît."_

 _"Tu cherches quoi ? Un penthouse ?"_

 _"Ce serait l'idéal."_

 _"Une piscine comme les riches ?"_ Dit-elle en riant.

 _"Nous sommes riches!" Lui rappela-t-il. "Mais franchement je ne sais pas, c'est trop chiant à entretenir, ce n'est pas comme si moi ou quelqu'un d'autre aller en profiter."_

 _"Pas de piscine ? Il te faut une piscine! Où est-ce qu'on fera nos soirées piscine ?"_

 _"Chez toi!"_

 _"Tu ne peux pas! Tu veux ton chez toi! Alors les soirées devront être chez moi désormais! Je n'aurais pas à faire le ménage comme ça."_

 _"Je note, une piscine pour que Bella ne fasse plus le ménage. C'est noté." Il lui souri._

 _"Avec une énorme terrasse pour invité genre 300 personnes."_

 _"C'est toi ou moi qui cherche un appart ?"_ Ria-t-il.

 _"Je n'ai pas 300 amis."_

 _"_ À _nous 6, on vaut plus que 300 personnes."_

 _"Ce n'est pas faux, on est vraiment des ..."_ Bella s'interrompit quand elle entendit Esmé gémir en se réveillant.

 _"Bella ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ma jolie ?"_

 _"J'ai su pour votre accident, je suis venu voir comment vous alliez tous les deux. Je contente de voir que tout va bien."_

 _"Bella! J'ai une jambe dans le plâtre!"_

 _"Ça aurait pu être pire."_

 _"Je vais pas pouvoir me raser pendant des semaines. Je vais ressembler à choubaka. Je vais avoir besoin d'une tronçonneuse pour enlever tout ça ... Voilà une idée de cadeau de noël."_

 _"J'y penserais."_ Ria Edward.

 _"Alors ma petite chérie, les enfants m'ont dit que tu avais trouvé un poste de professeur de danse."_

 _"C'est juste un remplacement pour un an. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferais après."_

 _"Il y a toujours l'entreprise de tes parents."_

 _"Je dois avoir 25 ans pour reprendre la direction de l'entreprise. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour ça, je voulais m'assurer que tous les deux vous alliez bien."_

 _"Choubaka va bien, je ne sais pas quand le monstre de Frankenstein arrivera mais il va bien."_

 _"Maman, ce n'est pas drôle."_

 _"Détends-toi chéri, nous allons bien. Ça aurait pu être bien plus grave et tu le sais."_

 _"Bon, je dois y aller. Alice m'attend."_ A t-elle menti.

 _"La copine de Jasper ? Rose l'adore! Venez manger à la maison ... Enfin quand nous sortirons d'ici bien sur."_

 _"Ça me ferait plaisir. Je passerais quand vous sortirez. On verra ce qu'on peut faire de choubaka."_

Bella lui embrassa la joue puis après un signe de la main pour d'Edward, elle sortit de la chambre. À la minute où la porte se referma, Esmé claqua sa main sur le bras d'Edward.

 _"Merde Maman! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"_ Dit en se frottant le bras.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche._

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Vous vous êtes disputé tous les deux ?"_

 _"Je ... Maman, soit mignonne! Laisse tomber!"_ Dit-il en se levant, parcourant la chambre.

 _"Edward Cullen! Ne parle pas à ta mère comme ça!"_

 _"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler alors cherche un autre sujet que Bella."_

 _"Vous sortez ensemble ?" Souria t-elle._

 _"Maman!"_ Râla-t-il.

 _"Quoi ? J'ai toujours imaginé que toi et Bella puis Rose et Jas vous finiriez ensemble."_

 _"Rose et Jas ? C'est dégeu maman!"_

 _"Toi et Bella, non ?"_

 _"Change de sujet!"_

 _"Bien, ce que tu peux être_ égoïste _. Ta pauvre mère est sur son lit de mort et tu ne partages pas tes peines de coeur avec elle."_

 _"Tu vas pas mourir! Tu as une jambe dans le plâtre."_ Dit-il blaser.


End file.
